Dying Devils
by xxXAri-chanXxx
Summary: To all the falling birds who ended up in this mess. To all the proud knights who refuse to rest. To all the dying devils who struggle in the dark. To all the men sent to death with crying hearts. We are all meant to die...
1. A Spying Sparrow

FULL SUMMARY: To all the falling birds who ended up in this mess. To all the proud knights who refuse to rest. To all the dying devils who struggle in the dark. To all the men sent to death with crying hearts. We are all meant to die and sometimes strength isn't enough. We must makes sacrifices so a man can stand up.

**A/N: Because summarys are better when they rhyme. Warning OC. I know OCs usually suck but I had to give it a shot. Fanfics are no fun without someone you can plug in to screw eveyrthing around! Because if you did it with a character already existing they'd be ooc. So yeah...I like critisism...a little bit anyway. **

**Chapter 1**

"What flowers would you like, Miya?"

The girl looked up and smiled as her mother. The girl had the same soft lines in the face and cool green eyes. Her mother was hoisting a bag of mulch on her hip, shirt sleeves rolled up, pants cut off to shorts, with her shapeless auburn hair pulled up in a knot.

Miya liked it when her mother dressed for garden work. She looked so much more alive then she did when they dressed for church. When they dressed for church her mother wore starched dresses and heels that clicked and clacked so much it rang in Miya's ears.

Miya who was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch tapped her little finger on her chin, "Hmmm purple flowers. I like purple."

Her mother sat the bag down with a grunt then she said, "Can you be more specific hun? Well, maybe we can get some rose bushes-"

"But I like _purple. _There are no purple roses," her mouth crinkled, with a stubborn tone.

"Alright, how about some…petunias?"

Miya nodded, "Tunas. Ok."

Her mother's laugh tinkled out of her throat merrily, "No, no! _Pe_tunias!"

"Tunias?"

Once again her mother laughed. Miya laughed too and her mother ran her fingers through her daughter's soft hair, "Fine let's plant some tunas."

Miya's eyes winced and blinked open. Sun light streamed through her room, more of a make shift room now. It was one of the small compartments of a plant observatory with windows for the ceiling, small cot pushed in the corner with no frame, and piles of books _everywhere_. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Not-...again."

She had remembered she was six when she and her mother decided to plant petunias in the garden in Nebraska. But that seemed so long ago. Miya-born as Myriah Catherine Porter-was ten and _completely_ different. A few weeks ago she and her father, Richard Porter, had moved to Yakushima, Japan. Her father was a scientist who worked for G Corporation. They moved to Japan so her father could study certain genes that G Corporation themselves had been studying, her father previously had been apart of that research team, but her father had a different _lead _and wished to study it in a more secure place.

"_What is this place?" Miya asked as her father unlocked the large vault like doors of an old building. _

_He walked inside, "Old labs that the corporation hasn't used in years. This is perfect for my-our research."_

"_But is it a perfect-suitable place to live?" her voice was uncertain._

_He turned, "Sure. You'll adjust."_

She had. She didn't like school very much and only liked to go for recess. Now she didn't have to go. However, she wasn't allowed to leave the labs. The only person she ever spoke to was her father, not including _herself,_ and she had begun to miss her friends, even the _teachers_. But she knew she had to stay updated as possible with her education and took as many books with her from Nebraska as possible, along with collecting books from her father. That was her school. Her father had plenty of arithmetic books anyway, he wouldn't miss them. Back in Nebraska math was never her strongest subject, but she found it much more interesting when it was the only option she had to diverge from her father. He bothered her, especially how clingy he seemed. He always made her remain in the lower labs with him as he did his work. He gave her all his notes and spoke aloud frequently of his progress educating her in courses of sciences no one ever thought a ten year old would understand. She made sense of it as best as she could.

Math, science, formulas, chemicals, blood, skin, hairs, genetics, and everything A to Z all day long etched into her mind. She could probably pass college exams. She had great memory, memorizing everything he said and showed her. She cursed her self for having good memory she once was so proud of in school. She missed being good at spelling for her memory, decent at Math for dozing off and on in class, and for the simple fact of being a child. Because not only did he drone on and on about his work but about the outside world. The scientific field, new discoveries, public events, natural disasters, everything the net had to offer.

Unlike any normal parent that would try to protect their child from all of this he let her right in. He matured her quickly on purpose. He needed a companion to speak to and for some reason she realized he had a new selfishness that ate him up. That selfishness only wishing to speak to adults, not children. So he turned her into an adult.

"He's crazy, isn't he, Miya?" she asked her self looking in the mirror nailed on the wall. She stretched out the skin under her eye sockets with her fingers, making a face, "Any wrinkles yet, Miya? Expect some soon. Ugh, I'm ten going on forty." Instead of wrinkles she eyed the light brush of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

She dressed quickly in a pair of faded shorts and an old t shirt matching the color of the sun. But it lacked brightness, and become a pastel yellow. She looked back in the mirror.

"_Welcome home, Daddy!" she sat on the couch waiting for him as he opened the door. He acknowledged her with, "Can't you do anything with that hair. Did you even brush it today?"_

_She nodded, "I did!" _

"_Well it looks like a rat's nest," he then trudged up the stairs. Her mother passed him down the stairs and furrowed her eyebrows as her daughter who was running her fingers through her hair. Her hair was brown like her father's, but looked like gray fused with brown. There was no gray in either of Miya or Richard's hair. It was just the brown being so light and faded of a shade. Then to that as well Miya preferred to keep her hair short. Every year she'd keep her naturally straight hair cut above her shoulders, however it looked even stringier, always getting her eyes. _

"_Is it really like a nest?" Miya asked. _

"_No! He's just grumpy," he mother answered, sitting on the couch beside her. Miya didn't respond and continued to pull at her messy hair. Her mother looked at her with loving eyes, "Let me see. All you really need to do it tie it back. Here." She reached into her pocket, "I just cut this off one of my dress. It was too long and I hemmed it. I think it will make a good sash." She tied the mahogany sash in her daughter's hair to make a head band, with the knot on top. The ends were too short to make a bow, so the raggedy ends simply stuck out. _

"_Is it good?" Miya asked._

"_Very good," her mother smiled._

Miya reached for the same sash and tied it in her hair. Her hair was getting longer now and she didn't like it. Long hair always scratched her back when it got stuck under her shirt and made her neck hotter. But there was no way her father would let her cut it.

She opened the floor hatch and climbed down the latter, soon entering the small break room they used as a kitchen. She stepped up on a stool, now up to height over the counter and began to fix her father a pot of coffee.

She heard footsteps and had no smile, "Good Morning, Daddy."

He ruffled his thinning hair and sat down lazily at the table, "Good morning. Is it black."

"It will be," she replied turning the coffee maker on, "I know you don't like for me to put anything in it."

He straightened his thick spectacles, "Thanks."

She got down two cups, "Dreamed of Mom again last night."

"Mhmm."

"Third time in a row, Daddy."

He grunted again. She huffed.

"_Richard_."

"What do you want me to do about it?" his tone was aggravated. She almost smirked. Saying his first name always sparked an argument. Arguments were always better than boring morning conversations. Even better than locking her self in her 'room' forcing her self to read text books.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the daddy," she almost mocked, stepping down from the stool and coming to the table. She sat down and he leaned his face in his hands, fingers covering his mouth.

He leaned back up, "I can't take you to see a doctor, you _know _that."

"Why?"

"If people discover our location it could jeopardize the project," he answered.

She crossed her arms, "You're a father before you're a geneticist."

He narrowed his eyes then sighed and reached out to her. She held back her flinch as he ruffled her hair trying to mimic the way her mother used to, "You're so smart. But right now you're perfecting being a smart-_ass._ Miya, everything's going to be okay."

She looked away, "Maybe I need some fresh air ," and turned back to him, "Just a little, Daddy? Can I go outside?"

His lips turned into a straight line.

"But, please! I need to _breathe_. There's not enough air in _here_," she complained.

He rolled his eyes, "Miya let's not exaggerate-"

"But I'm not! Please Daddy let me hike in the woods. No one's out there to see me! All day it's work, work, work and-!"

"Alright!" he caved in, "Fine! You're right. All work and no play is not good for anyone. Go out and be back within an hour-"

She jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, so much!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as she ran out.

The sun shined on her face happily. She had been exploring for awhile trying to recognize trees and plants from her science textbooks. Her imagination was reforming and she closed her eyes imagining.

_Tweet-tweet! _Her eyes snapped open. Many birds roosted in the tall trees. "Hello!" she called. They were alarmed by her shout and flew off.

"I want to be like you," she whispered, "To be a bird so I can fly, fly away from this place. So I can be free. Birds don't have to worry about genes and coffee. Birds only want the sky." She began to run, arms out-stretched. Her tennis shoes dodged tangle roots and bushes and she jumped rock from rock and over a trickling stream. She stopped suddenly and said, "They dance with the wind."

She then began to twirl. She used to take ballet and realized how much she missed it. She threw one leg out, high in the air behind her and held her balance for as long as she could, a stumbled back to normal posture.

"So out of practice. How I wish I could dance like I used to," she mumbled and decided to remain walking. She walked and realized how the trees lessened. She came to some sort of clearing and saw a wooden fence, with the roof of a house peeking over it.

"_Yah! Yah!" _she heard a female's voice cry sternly. Then a boy's echoed, only a bit more strongly.

Miya looked at the fence with confusion and curiosity leaked into her thoughts.

The fence was too tall. Limbs were visible in corner of her eye. She smiled and came up to a tree with limbs near the bottom. She crouched and with all her might leaped up, arms up, fingers out-stretched. She successfully grabbed the branched and pulled her self up, grimacing. She reached for another and this time swung her legs back and forth and _whoop! _She had twirled her self on top of the branch, painfully of her stomach. But now she could see over the fence. _I feel like a peeping tom_. But she ignored that.

She saw a yard with trailing stone paths and figures, leading up to a wooden deck. Two figures stood out there. One was a woman with straight, black hair coming down to her shoulders, held back with a white hair band. The other was a boy about Miya's age, with short, spiked black hair. Both figures wore white kimonos tucked into loose black pants. They wore no shoes.

The boy threw a punch and the woman blocked with her forearm. The boy then kicked high in the air and the woman dodged it swiftly.

Miya's dark green eyes were big and excited. She rose up on the branch to get a better look. The woman then said something in Japanese to the boy, them both still in fighting positions. The woman said something else and he backed up. She kicked in the air while spinning, correcting him of his previous mistake in the move.

The boy then repeated the move. He looked like-they both looked like they were dancing.

"Wow," she breathed, almost too loudly.

The boy's large brown eyes drifted up to her, "_Oi!_" The woman looked back in surprise at Miya in the tree.

"Oh-oh!" Miya gasped, embarrassed, losing her balance. She slipped off and screamed. Her knee hit a branch on her way down, her crying out, and made contact with the ground fast on her stomach with an _oof! _followed by a pain filled groan.

The woman and boy ran out the gate to the crumpled girl on the forest floor. Miya heard the woman mumble something in Japanese and the soft thump her knees made on the ground next to Miya as she knelt down.

She called to Miya and gently turned her over on her back. Tears stung Miya's eyes, "Ogh-"

The boy loomed over with intent eyes. The woman repeated her sentence.

"Ca-an't-I'm sorry," Miya half whimpered, "I can't understand. I-I don't speak Japanese."

"I said are you okay?"

Miya's eyes widened, "Uh-uh-"

"Come on," the woman said and helped the girl sit up. Miya looked at her leg that twinged horribly. Her knee was badly cut, trails of blood running down her skinny leg.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. Miya looked up into those chocolate eyes. She suddenly felt safe in the woman's arms. She nodded, "Y-yes."

The woman looked back at Miya's knee, "Oh, you're hurt. Let me help you-"

The boy then spewed Japanese at the woman. The woman turned back and said something sharply.

"What did he say?" Miya asked.

The woman turned back, "Don't mind my son. Come on now," and slowly lifted Miya up, "If you're not careful it will get infected."

The boy suddenly change his language, "But Mother-she was _spying_ on us!"

"Was not!" Miya shot back. The woman carried her into the garden on the path. Miya saw they lived in a traditional Japanese wooden house, to Miya it seemed like a cabin. Miya suddenly began to get nervous of the new strangers she fell upon, literally. But the woman seemed set on helping Miya-for what reason?

Miya shut her eyes wondering if she made a mistake trusting the woman.

XxXxXxXx

**There ya go. Review!**


	2. Kazama Style Self Defense

**A/N: It's a short chapter but there's more to come.**

Chapter 2

The woman sat her down on a single sofa in the main room. Miya opened her eyes to see the couch upon a wooden plat form, the lower floor in front of that plat form were several shelves, the middle on consisting of a TV. The room did not have much furniture but it was nice.

There was a low table in front of the couch and the woman propped Miya's leg up gently, "Jin can you please get a warm wash cloth and the first aid kit?"

Jin's face was contempt but he only nodded to his mother and left. Jun then said, "What on earth were you doing in that tree?"

Miya searched for an answer, "I-I was pretending to be a bird-yes! A bird!"

The woman giggled, "You don't fly well."

"I'm-just out of practice, that's all," Miya shrugged. The woman examined her knee, "I understand. What kind of bird are you then?"

"A-a Miya bird."

"So Miya bird. Is that your real name?"

Miya smiled. She liked this woman. There was sort of sweet, pure air around her. Something good. Miya couldn't believe she was worried before.

"No," she chuckled, "It's Miya Porter. And you?"

"Jun. Jun Kazama."

Jin returned with the kit and a cloth, handing them both to his mother.

"Then you must have already guessed, this is my son Jin," Jun began to sponge the streams of blood, "Jin, this Miya Porter. She's a bird that has forgotten how to fly. That's why she was in our tree."

He scoffed, "_That's _a bird?"

Miya sighed, "Well actually I was _kind of_ spying, but not really. I was exploring the woods and I heard you two shouting and I wanted to see why. So I climbed the tree…"

"Told you," Jin said.

"Oh I knew the whole time," Jun smiled pressing the cloth directly to the cut, "Curious bird?"

Miya hid her eyes, "Well yes. But I saw the way you two were fighting each other. You two were-_amazing_!"

"Thank you," Jun replied.

"Is that karate or something?" she asked.

Jin rolled his eyes and Jun laughed, "No! It's Kazama style. It is a martial arts that has been passed down for generations in my family."

"Wow," Miya gasped, "It was great, really. You two looked like you were dancing. I used to dance-but what you two were doing was better than anything I've learned."

Jun laughed again, "So you are a dancer?"

Miya sighed, "Well-I used to take dance classes back in America. I'm more a scientist now."

Jun smiled pressing down firmly to stop the bleeding, "Is that your favorite subject in school?"

"No. I-my dad's a scientist. We moved here from the states a few weeks ago. He-home schools me. I -uh-help him with his work."

Jun's dark eyes met Miya's shivering ones and with a voice full of earnestness, "That's nice of you to help him."

Miya forced a smile of gratitude, "Thanks."

Miya suddenly heard a sliding sound. They both looked over to see one of the white slide doors closing roughly. Miya turned back to Jun, "I can see he doesn't like me very much."

Jun sighed hands finally stopping, "Well Jin is always like that around everybody. He's not rude-just kept to himself. He's not really a people person. But we're close enough."

"I see," Miya bit her lip.

Jun removed the cloth and retrieve a bottle of peroxide and a few cotton balls, "This is going to sting."

Miya nodded and clenched her teeth as Jun pressed the soaked cotton balls to the dry cut, killing the germs. Jun began to tape it up, "You might want to change it every night or morning after a shower. Large Band-Aids will be fine. Right, now all done!"

Miya nodded, "Thank you for doctoring me-even though-I uh was spying on you."

Jun laughed merrily, "No, it's alright. It's nice to have an admiring audience."

"It's so cool to watch," Miya grinned, "I could learn a lot just by watching. I actually am a really fast learner."

Jun gave her a cunning side glance as she stood, "Really."

Miya stumbled up, catching her balance on the arm rest of the couch, "Oh yeah, _really_. I'd be a loyal student too-and-"

"_Miya-san_."

Miya blinked her eyes, "Yes?"

Jun stifled a sigh, "Obviously you want to learn Kazama style self defense."

The little girl gave a meek smile, "Well-um-yes. Not only family is allowed to learn right?"

Jun placed her hands on her hips, "No, at least I don't think so."

"So will you teach me?"

Jun thought a moment, purposely lingering the girl in suspense. But to a serious thought this might be good for her son, who wasn't very fond of other kids at school. Maybe if he learned martial arts along with Miya they could develop a friendship.

Jun looked down at the little girl full of anticipation, "Sure. I don't see why not." Miya, full of excitement, hugged the woman, "Oh thank you!"

"But you have to be here early in the morning. Jin and I train every morning until breakfast," Jun explained, "Will your parents be fine with it?"

Miya's frowned dropped. _What will Daddy say? _Then smirked, _What he won't know, won't hurt him! _She looked up and replied, "Oh they won't care. I got to go, I'll be late for work!" and headed for the way they entered.

"But-won't they be worried about your knee-?" Jun called.

Miya turned her head while running for the door, "Oh they probably won't even _notice_ it. Bye, Miss Jun! Thanks for everything!" Then flew out the door.

Jun leaned on the couch and smiled, "What a girl."

"Don't you mean bird." She turned to see Jin standing in his doorway. He grimaced, "You can't teach birds how to fight."

Jun mouth contorted into a frown, "Jin, you'll grow to her-"

"Have you already? We just met her-!" he began.

"_Jin._" He shut his mouth as she continued with sweet eyes, "I have good intentions. For you. She'd make a good acquaintance for you and me both. We're always so cooped up here in the forest. And I think-maybe she needs this too."

He sighed, "Alright. I understand." He entered his room leaving Jun alone. Jun turned back to the door, _I sense how good of a spirit she is. But there's a contorted piece of her. I can tell I've seen a side of her she hasn't used in a while. _Her eyes saddened, _she's struggling with something. I could hear it when she mentioned her father…you need us, Miya._

Wind flew through Miya's hair as she limped, yet running, not caring. Her eyes were bright,

_You need us Miya._

Miya grinned, "I've never been so happy. See what fresh air does! And it'll be just like dancing again. No more science or math! No more test tubes-" She halted in place and looked up with a smile at the birds in the trees, "And I'll learn how to fly again."

Miya had been right. She knew her irresponsible father so well to the point of being locked up for several weeks with him that he wouldn't dare notice her knee. She entered the labs and found him on one of the several computers.

"How was it? The air?" he asked without looking at her.

She smiled, "Good. I'm going to my room now."

He mumbled something and got back at his work.

Richard had only unpacked things he needed and seemed to forget about the rest of the boxes he had dumped into a section on the lab. Miya needed something from them. She lugged all the boxes with her name scribbled across them in her father's hand writing.

She placed them in the clean corner of her room that had no books. She pried every single one open searching through more clothes and other belongings. "Ah ha!" she yanked out an old fashioned alarm clock her grandfather had given her before he passed. It was a miniature gold clock, with twisting designs engraved around it, gold roman numerals and hands for the white face. She blew the dust off the two bells at the top and slammed on her clot, covers entwined in clumps.

Slowly she began to wind it to seven. Yesterday she woke up around eight. Jun said early so early it was going to be. Then her father wouldn't even be up, but she could get away with that. She sat it by her bed and flopped on her back looking up at the sky that had merged into night. Purple, troubled clouds drifted with the evening wind blocking the view of stars for a few moments at a time.

She smiled and slowly nodded off into sleep.

**I hope I portrayed Jun and kid Jin good enough. I figured Jin would be kind of a sour puss at first. Review! **


	3. Pinky Promise

Chapter 3

Miya walked through the forest bright and early on Sunday morning. It was a bit harder to find the house this time, since the first time it was by accident. Eventually she came upon the fence, but this time decided to make her way around to the front. She stepped onto the wooden porch and knocked lightly on the door.

The door swung open and Jun stood there in a white sleeveless button up shirt tucked into a blue skirt that went to her knees. Just same as yesterday she sported the white headband. She looked gentle, but her arms had prominent muscles, this surprising Miya.

"H-hi," Miya suddenly became shy, "Am I too early?"

"No, you're perfect. Come on in," she took the girl's hand and guided her inside.

Jun led her outside into the back yard where Jin, in a pair of sweats and a large white tank top stood stretching his legs. He stopped suddenly when he saw Miya. His face was empty and Miya only returned the stare.

"Why aren't you two dressed in those robes?" Miya asked.

"That's for only the days we actually fight each other," Jun explained, "Other days we wear regular clothes."

Miya turned to face Jun, "So what's first Miss Jun. Or what do I call you? Sensei?"

"Yes," Jun bent down to eye her, "But let's not get hasty. You can't just leap into it and expect to be throwing kicks and punches. You need to limber up. That will start you off. Stretching and exercising for today."

Miya groaned, a bit disappointed.

"Now," Jun commanded, "Since Jin is ahead of you I'll let him teach you certain stretches and exercises to help the muscles you'll be using most."

Jin's eyes widened but he nodded, "Yes Mother." Miya turned to him, eyes showing her nervousness towards the apathetic boy. But she walked over in front of him on the grass. He was a bit taller than her with he protruding arms already showing muscle. His eyes mirrored his mother's, that deep, mesmerizing brown. But it showed no friendliness's like Jun's. They were empty. Blank of everything.

"Just copy as I do. You might already know how to do most of these," he said at last.

He re-continued to stretch his arms, holding one across his chest, locked up in the other's arm's crooked elbow. She mimicked the way he stretched. He stretched his arms behind his head and she did the same. They both began to touch their toes and spread apart their legs to stretch down them as well.

"I don't know if you can," then said and slid down into a split. She then slowly did the same and he frowned, "Alright good." He began to reach to his toes up front then leaned back to reach to his back heel. She did the same although grimaced in the effort.

He then stood and she as well feeling already a little sore. He then did something she did not expect. He kicked his leg up high and held it vertical up his body, arm stretched up, holding his foot above his head.

He smirked at her large eyes, but it was no defeat. She only smiled and kicked her leg up the same way, bending it out at first then pulling it up.

He let his leg drop, "How did you do that?"

She resumed her normal position and replied, "I took four years of ballet, including a bit of gymnastics. I'm a pretty good stretcher-although I don't remember much when it actually comes to dancing."

He smacked his lips hinting at aggravation.

"Now exercise," Jun said from the porch, watching them with a close eye.

"Yes Mother."

"Yes Sensei."

Jin then began to do jumping jacks and Miya as well. When Jin was well past twenty Miya face was red and she was huffing. They made it to fifty and he stopped. He then dropped down to do push ups. She slunked down reluctantly and they both got to work. Fifty push ups later she was ready to give up, but she kept fighting it.

_I got to do this, _she urged herself.

They exercised more. He grimaced at every time she finished without dropping out. He was pushing Miya as far as she could go, but that girl _wouldn't_ give up.

"Alright good enough you two. Jin practice your combat. Miya sit here with me and take a break," Jun finally said noticing Jin's actions. Miya trudged over and sat down. Jun then said, "You did good. You're going to have to do that every day."

"**Every day**!' she exclaimed.

Jun nodded, "Yes. If you want to learn you have to make some sacrifices. Is that clear, Miya-san?"

"Yes Sensei." Miya turned to watch Jin who was punching, dodging, and kicking swiftly with an invisible opponent. She leaned on her knees, bored at first, but as he enhanced in speed her eyes became transfixed. She watched him and began to realize he was using a pattern.

_He's steady and careful when upfront, throwing out attacks, throwing him self back, then using defense. _A smile began to curl upon her lips, _Like in Algebra. Like a problem. He's breaking it down so he can get to the variable. Each offensive move he gives he equals with a defensive one later if he has too. _

"What you do to open side you do to the other. Algebra!" she thought aloud.

"Algebra?"

Miya blushed looking up embarrassed to Jun, "Oh, nothing. I was just comparing him."

"To Algebra. You're only in the fourth grade, even if in home school," Jun analyzed, "Does your father skip you ahead a lot?"

"Well no. When I'm not helping him with his work I read. Anything just so I can read. I have nothing better to do and we mostly have math and science books anyway," she explained.

"Oh…"Jun nodded and returned her gaze back to her son.

Miya didn't like Math but Algebra came to her easy for some_ reason. _The text book she had had better explanations and examples than the others, and seventh grade math was easier to understand than the college books she borrowed. She decided if she understood Algebra maybe Kazama style self defense.

_It will be hard, _she smiled again, _but worth it._

After some time Jin stopped and head for the porch. "Good for today," Jun said handing him a towel. He mopped the sweat off his forehead and headed inside.

Jun looked down at Miya, "Tomorrow's Monday so I have to work. Jin will be at home since he's already out of school for the summer. You can come by in the evening and wait till I get home to train, if that's okay?"

Miya thought about her father then said, "I uh-yeah I can arrange something." She didn't know how she was going to get out of the house, but she came this far.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast? It's about eight thirty now," Jun asked.

Miya gasped and stood, "I can't! I'll be late for my own breakfast-he'll kill me! Bye Miss Jun-I mean Sensei Jun!"

Before Jun could say good bye Miya was out the gate, brown hair and red sash fluttering in the wind.

Jun sighed with a smile and entered the house to see Jin on the couch.

"Jin."

He turned.

"Next time let's not try to purposely kill my pupil from exhaustion," Jun said.

"Yes Mother," he grumbled.

Miya was lucky to get home before her dad woke but this seemed to risky. She had fixed her own dinner, ate it, and remained at the table thinking of ways to get out. She and her father always ate dinner separate. He usually ate while doing work anyway. Luckily, lately he had been secluding her from his work and didn't care where she roamed through the labs.

_I bet I can get away with just sneaking out. He won't notice. He didn't even notice my bandage. _She stood and yelled to her dad, "I'm going to read!"

He yelled some response, something along the lines of an agreement.

She slipped out the front doors and began to run in the evening air, that seemed more humid than cool.

She found the house by retracing her steps through certain areas of trees and rocks, coming upon the house. This time she came to the fence, thankfully unlocked, she pushed tall wooden gate of the fence open and shut it behind her. She came to the back doors guarded by white shades, but alive due to the light from the inside.

She knocked quietly, waiting patiently. No answer. She knocked again. No answer.

"Hello? Sensei Jun?" she began to rap at the wood, "Jin? Is anyone home!"

Suddenly she heard the click of a lock being unlocked, the door slid open to reveal Jin in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, much like the ones Miya wore.

"What," he said with no feeling in his voice.

"Your mother told me to come here at night. When will she get back from work?" Miya asked.

"Soon."

"Can I come in?"

He said nothing but stood aside with the door letting her walk in to the house with lit with white shaded lamps. He shut the door and walked past her to the living room. He grabbed the remote roughly from the arm rest, sat down promptly at one end of the couch, and resumed watching his programs.

Miya sat down slowly and quietly at one end of the couch. She tried watching TV with him but she couldn't understand what the people were saying.

She cast her face down, _I keep forgetting I'm in Japan. _

She then practically whispered, "So…um-"

"Shh."

She looked at him to see he was concentrating on the show, the lights reflecting in his dark orbs.

"I-I don't know what they're saying. Can you tell me about what you are watching?" she asked.

He gave her no attention with his eyes, but spoke, "It's the history channel. It's talking about the Great Barrier Reef off the coast of Australia."

"You-you like history?" she asked.

"It's okay."

She turned back to the screen to see the blue ocean with stretching out shapes of all different colors, those being the coral. "Er…history is okay for me too. I- used to like spelling best. You like spelling?"

He grunted something and she looked away, saddened by her failed attempt. Then she said in a whisper, "I wish I knew Japanese. Though I don't know much about the reef I'd like to understand."

He glanced over at her and swallowed his pride. He figured she didn't have much of a choice to move here. She was trying and he was just rejecting her. He wasn't sure how to make it better. What would his mother do?

He then began to flip through the channels and stopped on something, "It's not in English but I bet it's familiar."

She laughed, "Spongebob!"

He smirked, "I could never understand about talking fish and sponges underwater."

She sat up straighter, "It's weird how they can light fires underwater too. And they even have Goo Lagoon."

"An ocean under the ocean," he shook his head, "It's kind of why I don't watch cartoons much."

"Oh…" her smile disappeared. Silence was held and he began to flip through the channels again. Then she grimaced and said, "Look I know you don't like me-"

"Who's says I don't like you?"

She turned to him, teeth clenched, "I know you don't. You tried to beat me back with all that-"

"If you can't take the heat, then get out of the kitchen," he snapped, turning to her. She was taken aback but resumed her fierce eyes, "I can take the heat! I like the _heat_."

"Oh I bet you do," he said rolling his eyes, "My mother may have agreed to train you but it's only out of pity."

"Pity?"

"Yes! You fell out of our tree and hurt your self. Oh _poor_ little American girl. She felt sorry for you!" he shot back letting his bottled emotions fly at her.

She looked hurt and tucked her knees up, hugging them and looked away. "I _asked _for her to train me-"

"And she agreed out of sympathy."

Her eyes were swimming and she squeezed them shut. She sighed. Her voice seemed to mirror Jin's when he first addressed her. Full of nothingness. "Jin. I live with my father alone. He never lets me leave and I'm lucky enough to get away. I have no one to talk to. I have no friends."

"What about your mother?" he asked.

Her head whirled, eyes meeting his in surprise, "My-m-mom?"

He eyed her, "You said you had 'parents'. You could spend time with her. Or is she a scientist too?"

"N-no. My mom…she-" she bit her lip, and turned away with cruelness in her voice, "I don't have a mom anymore."

"It's-okay. I don't have a dad." She turned back to him. His eyes were full of the softness like his mother's now.

Miya let her hands fall from clenched her legs, "But-but it doesn't hurt. I don't care for anything. I stopped a long time ago."

"Sometimes," he said thoughtfully, "You just can't care anymore."

She exchange strong glances with him. _If I can understand Algebra, maybe I can understand Kazama style. Then maybe I can understand Jin too. _

"If you keep putting all you're effort and strength into it, even when you know there's nothing actually there," he explained, "Then it will consume you into a false world that will only lead you to downfall. I've learned that by listening to my mother. She's a good teacher."

She smiled, "I can see that. Jin, can you care about things that are really there then?"

"I guess," he replied.

She turned to face him completely on the couch, crisscrossing her legs, "Then I will put my effort into this. We can't get along if we don't know anything about each other. Will you return the effort I put in?"

He smiled at her, "I guess it's worth a try." He turned the T.V. off and mirrored her position.

"Ok let's play twenty questions."

"Twenty questions?"

"I ask a question, you ask a question. Simple as that."

He nodded, "Ok."

"Um…what's your favorite color?"

"I don't know."

She shrugged her shoulders, holding her hands out, "Okay, if you had to have a favorite color what would it be."

He thought a moment, "Red."

"Now it's your turn."

"What's your favorite color."

"Don't have one."

"I'll do you like you did me. If you had to have one what would it be?"

"Um…purple. How come you know English?"

"My mom taught it to me. She as to speak it for her job. Can your dad speak Japanese?"

"I really don't know. But I doubt it. Where does your mom work?"

"She works for an environmental agency. She's an officer," he answered.

"Oh," she nodded and looked at her lap trying to think of a question, then asked, "How old are you?"

"Eleven. You?"

"Ten."

"Hmm…what do you want to be when you grow up? You said you help your dad. Do you want to be a scientist like him?"

"No! Not at all. He actually _makes _me," she explained, "He always says that he just wants to involve me but I think he does it because-he's lonely. I've always wanted to be a dancer. A professional one. I thought it would be cool, even though my dad doesn't approve. Then what about you?"

"I-I don't know. At least not yet. But something to do with the forest. I like it out here."

She thought awhile, holding her chin, then looked up with bright eyes, "Tell you what Jin. If I help you with anything you want will you teach me Japanese?"

He looked at her with sharpened eyes then sighed, "Fine. Only if you become a dancer."

"Huh?"

He smiled, "There's no reason for you to force yourself to what he wants if it makes you unhappy. Make your dreams come true."

She grinned, "It's a deal! Pinky swear."

He looked confused as she held a crooked pinky to him. "Pink swear?"

She laughed, "_Pinky_ swear. This is how you make a promise back where I'm from. Just hold your pinky out- like that-" he held his hand out, bending his pinky finger, "-and hook it like this." They held each others pinkies and Miya brought her thumb up and he mirrored her movement, their thumbs pressed against each other.

Exactly at that moment Jun walked in.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

Jin and Miya turned to her as if they were caught stealing. Jin then gave a warm smile, "Playing twenty questions."

"Y-yeah," Miya nodded quick letting go of his hand.

Jun set her bag down on the table. She could sense the tension once between the children was dissolved. "Friends?"

Both children in unison, "Yes."

_I knew this would work. _Jun then nodded, "Alright. Let's get to work."


	4. Devil Gene

A/N: Thanks goes to my little review. Well i did promise to do another chapter if someone reviewed. So enjoy!

Chapter 4

Miya worked hard on her training with Jun and Jin. She felt more comfortable now that she and Jin had put aside their differences. Every night before Jun got home they would play twenty questions.

Miya was trying to unpack all the boxes that belonged to her. Before she had met Jun and Jin she had been putting it off. Actually she had been procrastinating a lot . Like making amends with her father. Instead of reminding who he was she should have reminded him who _she _was. Just a little kid who shouldn't have been caught up in his work.

Some of the worst things she thought she had been putting off was when she actually looked in the mirror to actually see _herself _and not to say, _"I'm getting old." _or _"Is that another mental wrinkle?" _Now even Miya could see that it really wasn't her father that changed her. It was herself. Before her father began showing her samples and urging her to get interested. Before the move to Japan.

If she thought long and hard it centered around one person.

Miya was now looking through a box full of books. She wanted to pack as many as she could from their shelves back home. But what she hadn't realized is that she had packed in such a hurry is that she didn't even know what she had grabbed.

In her hands now was a large photo album. She sat in the cold metal floor of her makeshift room flipping slowly. On one page it showed a picture of her and her grandfather. Her father's father.

"Grandpa," she whispered. She couldn't remember how she was when he died. Or even how he _did_ die. All she could remember is that she was very young.

She flipped through another page showing snapshots of birthday parties and one of her father holding her in his arms, cheap birthday hats on their heads. She almost laughed but restrained.

She flipped through another page and was astonished. It was a picture of her two aunts. "Anna and Nina," she said with a sad smile. It seemed so odd seeing them together in a picture. It was rare when they visited her at the same time. _"Mommy how come Auntie Anna comes either before or after Auntie Nina comes to see me?" Miya had asked._

_Her mother then answered, "My sisters are sweet and I get along with them both. But they can't stand each other."_

"_But why?"_

_Her mother shrugged, "I never knew why. But despite their differences they love us __**very**__ much."_

Miya's eyes drifted to the picture underneath. She could remember now. They both came to her fifth birthday party together. The picture was of all three sisters. All lined up from youngest to eldest. Anna, Nina, and Violet Williams. Or Violet Porter at the time. Anna was a brunette; Nina blonde although both had blue eyes. Her mother, however didn't looked a thing like them with that soft, orange hair and vibrant, dark green eyes. She had been told that she had two grandmothers. One had been her mother's mother. The other was Nina and Anna's mother.

"Auntie Nina…" she said quietly to herself. Nina had stopped coming to see her right after her fifth birthday. She didn't know why. Anna had come seldom after that as well, but it seemed as if Nina had disappeared completely.

She shook her head and flipped the page biting her lip furiously. It was a picture of her mother holding a little baby wrapped in pink blankets.

"_Ok, hmmmm," Miya said sitting by Jin, "I really can't think of another question. Hmm-wait. Who do you look like in your family?"_

_He shrugged, "I really don't know. I don't have much family."_

"_Well, it depends what you feel. Certain emotions show the best out of you. When you're nice you look like your mom. In your eyes there's the same-kindness." _

_He smiled, "Thanks. Who do you look like?"_

_Miya frowned, "Well I don't know. Me and my dad have the same hair color but our faces are nothing alike. For as long as I could remember people have told me I have-m my mom's face." She then looked away. Every day it seemed harder. Harder than the last to talk about her._

_Jin noticed this with sympathetic eyes, "Then she must have been beautiful if you ever met her."_

_She blushed and laughed, wiping tears forming in her eyes, "No, I-I-Jin when I said I didn't have a mother I didn't mean it like you. It's not that ever never knew her. I did. And I loved her." She bawled her fists, her face contorting in pain, "We were close. But after the years went by she and my dad didn't like each other too much. He was always at work and she at home with me. I thought she liked it when it was just us-but I guess not. She started going out every night and they'd fight."_

_Jin's eyes grew wide and weary listening to her shaking words. _

_Miya opened her eyes, "They got a divorce when I was eight. I lived with her awhile and stayed with my dad every other week. Then one day she didn't pick me up. I never saw her again."_

_She felt a warm hand squeezing around her own. She gasped. Jin clutched it and said with sincere, quiet words, "I'm sorry, Miya."_

Miya saw droplets splash unto her mother's face and gasped. She felt her face and realized she was crying. She wiped her tears.

"_Sometimes," he said thoughtfully, "You just can't care anymore."_

She slammed the book shut and flung it in the box. She scrambled by her bed falling on the mattress and began to cry. She clutched herself, sobbing angrily. She snatched out the sash in her hair. That ugly ripped fabric that she _hated. _

_So why! _she screamed inside her head, _Why do I still wear it! _

She closed her eyes. _Her father patted her head, "That red band in your hair looks good on you Miya. You look pretty…like your mother." _

She opened them, _Because I want to make him happy, make him proud. Ever since she dumped me off he's been so gloomy and cold. Every day I act the way he wants. Older because he hates childishness. He's my dad. He's my dad!_

She sat up still breathing hard and wiped the water off her hot face. She then tied the sash back into her hair. She inhaled. _"You can never over work yourself. It is unkind to your body and mind. Whether from a job or task. Physical…or mentally," Jun said, "It's not healthy for the spirit."_

"Yes Sensei," Miya said while standing. She then hopped out of the hatch and slowly went down the latter.

She found her father hunched over a microscope, the sleeves of his lab coat rolled up.

She stood beside him and then said, "How's it going? What is it today?"

"I've been extracting cells from several plants found here in the forest," he answered gruffly.

"Still comparing? What exactly are you trying to make with them?" she sat on the edge of the table.

He leaned up, "I'm making nothing. I'm just trying to _find _certain cells and examine what happens when they combine." She nodded and examined him. He was unkempt, bags sagging under his grey eyes, light stubble all around his cheeks and chin.

_He's my dad. I shouldn't blame him for wanting to spend time with me. Even If I don't enjoy his work-it's the only way he knows how to get me to listen_, she thought, _it was Mom who talked me through things. He just was in the background._

She jumped off the table. _But he's always been there._

She patted his back firmly and he sat up, sinking down in the chair, rubbing his face. "Oh it's getting so late," he mumbled.

She sat on the arm of the chair and smiled, "Daddy look at you. You need a shave." He eyed her and rubbed his chin.

He smirked, "Yeah I do. We both need to get cleaned up, including this place. Soon our _comparing _will be done. I've narrowed it down to a few substances. Then our test subject will arrive and we can test them."

_Test subject? _But instead she nodded, "Okay. Good night, Daddy."

She hugged him and he kissed her cheek, "Goodnight, Miya."

Miya woke up early though it was only Friday. Instead of changing out of her pajamas she began to do stretches on the floor. _"Practice makes perfect. Every morning, every night," Jun instructed._

"Yes Sensei," Miya grimaced while stretching her fingers painfully to the floor past her spread out legs. She rose up and finished her stretching. She flipped over quickly and began to do push ups.

"Forty eight, forty nine, fifty!" she flipped over on her back. She inhaled for a second and that was her only resting time. Already on her back, she began to do crunches, counting them swiftly.

She decided not to do jumping jacks but others she learned from Jin, equaling in fifty for every separate one. Jun's words then echoed in her mind, _"You can never over work yourself. It is unkind to your body and mind…"_

She stopped and stood up, realizing she was facing the mirror. She examined her body, still with thin arms and legs. Nevertheless, her face seemed brighter and flushed. She felt better and healthier. _This is good for me. _

While only wearing a t shirt for pajamas she flexed her arms and felt them. They used to be like jelly but felt firmer with a bit of muscle developing.

"Wow," she breathed. _This __**is **__good for me._

She got a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved green button up shirt. She rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back.

She headed down to the kitchen and like every morning began to make coffee for her father. Same as always her father entered tiredly and sat down. She handed him his mug. He took a short sip and said, "I want you to take all of the boxes to my room that are full of my stuff. The other boxes full of supplies I want you to unpack and put in the main lab."

"Yes, sir," she drank her own coffee already scheming how to get to the Kazamas' tonight.

Miya finished unpacking all the small equipment and placed them on some vacant shelves in the lab. She was surprised her father trusted her with some of the small, yet high tech machines, but then he didn't care about much.

After than she began to drag all the boxes to his room. She pushed everyone of them against the wall. She dusted herself off, clapping her hands, "Finally!"

"_Miya!" _

"Yeah!" she called back.

"_Done yet?"_

"Just now!"

"_Need you in here!" _

"Kay!" she yelled and exited his room making her way to the labs. She grabbed her lab coat off the hook as she entered and found him standing over one of the tables shuffling through papers, then pushing them aside.

He left the desk and she went over to the papers, a bit curious of his choices, "Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Somewhat," he answered from the computer, "Before I left the team we had already acquired data."

"Are you sure about this? All of these samples are from plants and fungi," she said, "What about animals?"

"That was our first years of work back in Nebraska. We found nothing-although we weren't sure. The idea is to explore every possibility."

"Oh…" she flipped through the papers.

He looked up, "Miya, check the beakers for me."

"Yes sir," and then left. She checked every tube of the substances. While returning she heard a buzzing sound echo through the building. _What was that? Let me guess. The doorbell._

She made her way back into the main room to see her father and a man enter in the room as well. The man was taller than her slumped postured father. The man wore black slacks and vest over a long sleeved, grey dress shirt, black suit jacket in hand. His hair was jet black and spiked up in the most peculiar way like a duck tail. He had thick eyebrows and black shades hiding his eyes.

Her father then turned away from the man, "Ah Miya. This is our awaited guest. I'd like to introduce you to Kazuya Mishima."

Kazuya removed his shades revealing his eyes. She froze in place. His right eye was brown but his left seemed to glare red. Was it a trick of the light? She didn't know.

Kazuya eyed her down fiercely then turned to Richard, "Who is this girl."

"This is my daughter, also my assistant," he answered.

Kazuya made such a face of confusion, curiosity and disgust. Miya frowned but bowed slightly to the Japanese appearing man, "Hello Mr. Mishima. Welcome to our laboratory."

Kazuya's grim face lightened up and he nodded slightly acknowledging her.

All three of them began to walk through the hall.

"I received news from you that your progress is still in motion," Kazuya said briefly.

"Yes…well the other researchers at G Corporation never quite understood my goal. This is why we relocated," Richard replied.

"Then what exactly are you trying to find?" Kazuya asked.

"I am trying to understand the Devil Gene, but unlike them I am trying to see what elements react with it both negatively and positively. Then maybe I can see what we can use to help you-"

Kazuya glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

Richard then revised, "If you need the aid that is. It's all theoretical of course. We just wish to study it and see what can happen."

"I see," were Kazuya's quick words. Miya shuddered at his voice. It was so ominous and full of some sort of darkness that frightened her.

They stopped at the elevator and Richard said, "Depart from of here, Miya. I will call you when needed."

"Yes sir," she nodded as they stepped into the elevator. Her and Kazuya's eyes met for a second before the doors firmly closed. She shook. _There's something-odd about him. _

Every few weeks or so Kazuya would come and he and her father would conduct experiments. Miya would remain in the main lab sitting around.

She still didn't understand. After so long of being involved her father pushed her out. What was he hiding?

She searched the database and found a few locked files. _I wonder… _For awhile she tried different passwords that she remembered her father using for different emails. She couldn't help it. She was a snooper and after awhile of being his 'partner' she liked to know more about what they worked on.

She finally was able to one a file and read through them.

"Devil gene?" _He mentioned that. But what is the devil gene? _She read on and on, being interested. It showed lists of tests done on experiments. "…Enhances human aptitudes on a vast level of superiority to the average man…"

"You shouldn't be reading about that."

She quickly exited out of the file and whirled around in the chair, "Mr. Mishima!" He stood before her, arms crossed, face showing no anger, surprise, or any other emotion as usual. The only thing you could ever see was deadliness.

"Where's-" she began.

"Still back there," he answered.

"You-" she trembled.

"Do you always hack your father's files, Miss Porter," he asked, but there was no question his voice.

She choked up words, "If I am to help with everything then he shouldn't hide anything from me."

"You are only a child," he said.

"Does he see it that way!" she snapped. Kazuya's eyes lightened to surprise.

She stared him right in the eyes, "Every since we got here I've been forced to help him. I collect samples, analyze them, put them away, file them, organize them, study them. I think we're way past the point of 'take your kid to work day'."

He cocked his head, "Then do you know. Do you understand why I am here?"

Her mind went blank. She blinked and said slowly, "No."

He turned, "Then you are a child."

She stood, "But he doesn't know either." Kazuya stopped. She went on with a vengeful, angry smirk, "You heard him the first you came. It's all _theoretical_."

He turned back, "Just keep your mouth shut for now. Obviously you're wittier than your father."

"Huh?"

"He may know what's in my blood but he's not as close to the actual _thought_ of the gene," Kazuya said then asked, "How old exactly are you?"

"Ten. How old are you?"

He smirked and turned, "Good bye Miss Porter."

She watched him leave and sank back down into the chair. "Devil Gene. Devil Gene."

_But what exactly __**is **__it?_


	5. Dancing Birds and Flying Demons

A/N: Okay here's chapter five. Sorry for disabling reviews! I didn't know it was! I'm slooowwwwww.

And don't quote me of the Japanese. It's called Yahoo answeres okay? XD Enjoy you guys...if there's anybody reading.

Chapter 5

Jun watched and Jin and Miya practice their stances and blocks carefully with a smile. They were improving greatly, not only in the martial art but together socially too. Instead of morning it was the early afternoon on Saturday.

"That's good!" Jun called. Miya and Jin turned to bow to each other, then both bowed to Jun.

"Come in for some sandwiches," Jun called, "We can eat them on the porch." They were tired but ran to the cool house to retrieve lunch.

Jun watched Miya pass her inside and winced. Usually there was only a hint of trouble in Miya's conscious but now something darker, unlike any memory or person was etched more into her before. It was some dark entity made up of a clueless, reckless curiosity that Jun knew that would hurt Miya, and Miya had no idea-only that it was bad. The dark ribbon in Miya's aura meant trouble.

_But who or what is it? What now has dug it's way into Miya's heart? It is not like before. It's something-something I-_

"Are you coming?" Jin asked.

Jun looked up and nodded, going inside to help them fix their lunch.

"Mother can Miya play with me in the forest?" Jin asked.

Jun looked at them from her seat on the steps, "Well I don't know. Miya usually has to go straight home after training."

Miya looked at them and said, "I can stay longer today. They won't mind."

"Alright! Then can we go Mother, please?" he asked excitedly.

Jun nodded, "Go ahead."

Jin took Miya's hand and they ran off out of the gate.

"You know this is fun, Jin," she said balancing on a fallen tree, arms out stretched. He was collecting rocks, content in his mind, concentrating on the round ones, examining the smoothness.

"Training and playing. I haven't had this much fun in forever, you know. Am I getting good?"

"At what?" he snapped back into the conversation.

She scoffed, "At fighting!"

"Oh, yeah. You're getting better."

"No, I mean it. I look in the mirror and feel great. I used to hate it-but I feel all that hard work it paid off. I'm not a weak little girl any more," she boasted.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you feel that way. But don't you still wish to dance?"

This stopped her short and she jumped down, "Oh that. I don't know. Who am I supposed to relearn from? Fighting is a lot better than dancing. Well-I've always thought they were a lot alike."

He turned to her, "Dancing like fighting? You're kidding."

She shook her head, "No. How fast you move always in the correct step. Your opponent is like your partner. You both have parts and you have to get them correct or you fail."

He smiled, "I can understand. Now follow me."

She was right behind him as he went farther into the forest. As they neared their destination she heard rushing water. He brushed away branches for her and she saw a wide bank of a creek. "Wow! It's a big river!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, "Actually it's a stream. But it goes into a river." He slid down the bank and stopped at the edge. He readied a rock and with the flick of a wrist he sent it flying. It skipped along the water and finally sunk down.

"Let me try," she skidded down the bank beside him. He handed her a rock and she flung it but it only splashed into the water. She pouted, "I can't do it…"

"I said you couldn't fight and look at you now," he said handing her another rock, "You will. Let me help you like before."

He got behind her and took her hand gently, "It's all in the wrist-like this." He positioned her hand and helped her throw. She grinned as it skipped, making ripples across the forest's reflection.

"You did it," she said.

"No, you did it," he shook his head. She looked at him, realizing he was still holding her hand.

She pulled away, blushing "Thanks…"

Soon they had removed their shoes and socks, rolled up pant legs, and were stepping on the rocks in the middle of the creek. Miya jumped from one after the other, Jin leading.

"Yes," Jin said and Miya repeated, "_Hai_."

"No."

"_Lie_."

"Hello," he said then she said back, "_Kon'nichwa_." He nodded, "Good. Now, Good bye."

"_Sayonara_."

He jumped onto another stone, "Good morning, Jin Kazama. Good night Jun Kazama."

She then replied with no hesitation, "_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Kazama Jin. _Oyasuminasai_ _, _Kazama Jun."

He turned to he on one of the stones, she across from him on the other, "Hello my name is Miya Porter."

" _Kon'nichwa,-_uh-_watashi no namae wa _Porter Miya," she stumbled but remembered her words.

"Very good. I'm surprised how you understand my language so well," he praised.

She grinned, "Well I _am_ a fast learner."

He smirked cunningly, "Then are you a fast dodger?" then scooped up water, flinging at her.

It splashed at her legs and she practically jumped, laughing "Jin!' She splashed water back at him.

He dodged it and splashed more them both laughing, getting partially wet. She then jumped down into the shallow water, running from him. He chased her and they both fell onto the bank full of giggles.

She turned to face him on the ground, "Jin, you know what?"

He turned her way, leaning on his elbow, "Yeah?"

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

He took this carefully, sincereness in his eyes. He nodded with a sure smile, "You are too. Thank you."

She raised her eyebrow, "For telling you that?"

"No. For falling out of my tree. If you hadn't have thought you were a silly bird I would have never met you."

She giggled, bringing him into laughing with her. He rose now quieting down, grabbing his socks, "We need to get back. Mother will worry."

'Okay," she said grabbing her socks as well.

He then stood after putting on his shoes and held a hand to her as she finished tying the laces. She looked up and took his hand. Fingers locked together the returned back to the Kazama house.

The next year Miya and Jin progressed far in Kazama style defense. Jun was proud of them. Not only had Miya been learning how to defend herself but to defend her mind and take care of it. Jun was a wise woman in Miya's eyes and spoke of the spirit as if it was more important than the body. It did seem so.

Jun taught Miya to always stay clean in mind, body, and soul. To keep away from evil and do good. To banish all hate from her heart, even though misfortune was inerasable. Miya had felt better than she had in a long time. Her mind and heart were clear and full of happiness.

Jun always saw that Miya's aura was pure, but some particular days that streak of darkness returned. The evil did not belong to Miya, but haunted her. Not her soul, only her thoughts. Jun still worried but Miya seemed fine.

"Why did you want me here so late for?" Miya asked Jin as he met her on the porch, "We already trained today."

"Just come on," he took her hand and yanked her in.

He sat her on the couch and she looked around, "What's going on?" Jin took a rag and tied in around her eyes.

"Wha-"Miya began.

"Shh. Don't peak," he then turned off the lights. Jun entered, holding a plate in her hands. She knelt in front of Miya. A sweet smell entered Miya's nose and she smiled, "Jin, Sensei Jun what's-"

"You can take it off now," Jun said.

Miya untied the rag and gasped. On the plate was a cake with creamy white icing with twelve candles lit. "Happy Birthday to you," Jin began and Jun followed, "Happy Birthday to you."

Miya began to laugh, almost crying.

"Happy Birthday to Miya-san. Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish," Jun said. Miya wiped her tears and closed her eyes and _woosh! _The candles were out.

Jin turned the lights back on, "What did you wish for?"

"I can't say," Miya said, "Why-how did you know?"

Jun sat the cake down, "When you told us you turned eleven last year I wanted to give you a birthday. I wished you had told us before that way we could have celebrated two times, but we've been planning. Well mostly Jin. It was his idea. So happy twelfth birthday."

Jin stepped forward, hands behind his back, "We also have a present for you." He handed a white box to Miya and she took it carefully, looking up, pausing with interest, then finally opened it.

She laughed with delight, "I don't believe it!" Inside was a white kimono and black pants just the same as Jun and Jin would wear.

"We thought after two years of training you were ready for this," Jun said.

"_Arigato_!" Miya smiled, "So very much! You guys are the best! I love you all." She hugged Jun and Jun held her tightly. Miya felt warm again just as the day she met Jun and was held in her arms.

She looked over Jun's shoulder at Jin who's face was solemn just as it always seemed. Though for the past year lately only Miya could change his face.

"Thank you," she mouthed. Jin's frown spread and curled up. He bowed slightly and nodded.

Jun sat still on the floor in the early morning of Sunday. Instead of asking Miya to come now she asked her to come later on when the air would be cooler.

She was actually concentrating on Miya. Miya seemed to be developing some type of foresight, almost exactly what Jun had. Jun had taught her everything about Kazama style even the mental ability. To strengthen not only her body and mind. Miya seemed to the point of strengthening her mind enough to read emotions and actions beforehand.

_Could she be like me? _Jun wondered, _born with psychic ability. Could we-from two completely different families, nations, and customs be capable of the same things? And what of Jin then? Will he rise to the same point?_

She had been sitting with her legs crossed, eyes closed, calming and relaxing every muscle. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, _But there is something wrong. Every time I touch her I see faces. She recognizes them as lost loved ones. But now I can sense something else. Something on edge in her mind. She chases it unintentionally. _

She searched for Miya's spirit. It was somewhere deep in the forest. That evil that had linked itself to Miya was now closer-in the same room even, invading into her thoughts and heart. That evil was so familiar…

Her eyes snapped open, _Miya be careful! Don't give in! Fight it! Miya! _Jun shot up and ran to the door, opened it, and stopped herself. There was nothing she could do. She looked out into the vast mix of trees, leaves cascading into shades of green. The wind blew and Jun sighed, "She'll prevail. I can feel it. It's in the air. Be careful Miya."

Miya dressed in a white tank top and black shorts and finished stretching, but this time she wasn't practicing in her room. She had found an abandoned part of the lab they never used. It was clear of any objects or tables and plenty of space for her to workout.

She was working on her offense, doing a series of strikes. She kept her concentration as she punched in mid-air. In her mind she envisioned Jin doing the same steps as her. Every sparring day he'd beat her. But not today. She'd be ready.

She didn't hear the door open. "Miya I've been looking for you everywhere-" her father began.

Miya did a high kick past her head with immaculate skill. "Hi yah!"

"Miya?"

She lost her balance and almost fell. She whirled around to see her father looking at her in surprise with Kazuya behind him looking at her with a wild interest in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked clearly embarrassed. "I-uh-' she straightened her posture, "I found something _better _to study."

"How could you be studying _that_?"

She searched for an answer, "Internet.'

Her father shook his head, "Well stop this nonsense. I came to look for you."

"Why?' she asked.

"I asked for your help," Kazuya stepped forward. Miya's eyes widened. _What? Could this be about what happened about the files? But that was almost two years ago. What does he mean to do?_

She only bowed slightly and said in Japanese, "I will assist you Mishima-sama. But what is your objective in this? How could I possibly be of any help."

"M-Miya?" Richard asked baffled by his daughter's sudden interest in Japanese culture.

Kazuya ignored Richard and then replied in Japanese, "Every day I see you improve in intellect. You have come more to a basis of understanding what we are trying to accomplish."

It was true that sometimes Miya snuck into the experiment room and listened in on what they had said. The more she heard about the gene the more the understood Kazuya, but also feared him. Kazuya knew her father didn't know the _real _dangers of the Devil Gene and Miya seemed to.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Kazuya answered, "Just watch. That is all I ask." Miya nodded but noticed some strange threat in his eyes. Both of them seemed to have a lustrous red shade behind the brown.

"Can we proceed," Kazuya reverted to English to Richard. Richard only nodded slightly, confusion in his eyes.

She grabbed her coat and followed them a bit worried. They made it to the room. It was dimly lit with several screens up and running showing data.

Richard went to one of the computers, "Today, Mr. Mishima, is our turning point. I think I've finally found something."

He pulled up several pictures taken from the digital microscope. "These are your blood samples. Now this is combined with an element used to stimulate plant growth. It's almost as if it's the key to life."

Kazuya examined the screen, "What does it contribute to the cells."

"The Devil Gene is extremely unstable when triggered and could corrupt vital tissues in your body. But when combined with this-" he pulled up the pictures of the samples, "-it can suppress the gene allowing both to co-exist with each other safely. I've made a serum. I've already tested it with your blood samples."

"I see. And you plan to inject this serum into my bloodstream?" Kazuya asked with a slight hiss in his voice.

Miya took a small step back. _What's going to happen? _

"Mr. Mishima," Richard turned from the screen, "If we don't cure the stability now it could be fatal for you."

Suddenly Kazuya's eyes flashed red and his voice seemed darker, full of evil intent, "What harm comes to this body is no matter. It means nothing. But if it means it can harm _me _than I cannot allow you to conduct the inoculate."

_Something's not right with him, _Miya trembled, _I can somehow feel it in me. _She could hear a voice inside her as if warning her. Jun's voice, _"Be careful, Miya!" _

"But what do you mean harm _you_-" Richard began and was taken aback as Kazuya's aura was a visible purple, translucent mist circling around the shape of his body.

Miya held back a scream, almost stumbling back. But Jun's voice came to her mind again, _"Don't give in!" _

She then cut her eyes and moved into her fighting stance. _That's not Kazuya!_

"_**I cannot allow you to destroy me**_," Devil Kazuya's blackened monstrous voice shot at Richard.

"Kazuya!" Miya yelled coming to him.

He turned to her and laughed, "_**Stupid child!**_" He held his fist up, tightening it with lightning radiating around his hand. She gasped.

Miya's aura flared yellow and was being wrought over by another color somehow. A familiar essence was washing over her before his eyes. She ran to him and he didn't see what anyone else would. It was so familiar, the strength shown in her shining eyes, how her short hair flew as she ran, the familiar knotted sash that had been blue, not red as it was now. It was all a familiar scene in the much smaller, petite face of Miya's.

Seeing that woman's face in the girl's enraged him and he raised up a fist. Miya skidded to a stop, flailing her arms, one in front of her, one behind her, eyes wide with fear. _"Fight it!"_

"Fight it, Kazuya!" she exclaimed.

Kazuya closed his eyes and finally resumed control, almost collapsing, the Devil still fighting for possession of the body. He buckled over and she bent to him, "Kazuya?" She touched his shoulder gently.

He looked up, "You-" He jerked away and the little girl scrambled back.

Richard was wide eyed in shock. Kazuya turned to him with cruel eyes, "You **fool**. That is the power of the devil. You can't control it. All your attempts to secure the power with end in **failure**. It **will** not stop."

He turned away and headed for the door, feeling weak, but angry. He left them and continued down the hall. _That girl. She-_ he growled under his breath.

"_Miya!" _She watched him and chased him down, "Kazuya!" She grabbed his hand and he turned to her, "You can't! We at least have to try! If we don't you-"

He slung her hand off, "I'm **not **looking for a cure. Let me go, girl." He then walked away leaving her there alone in the hall.

"Miya!" her father ran to her and placed both hands on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She watched him disappear down another hall and did not answer Richard. _What's going to happen? _


	6. Good Luck

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. been busy and also worrying about the SOPA thing? Will I get arrested for even posting this story?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Richard leaned on the counter back in the room, the computer screens showing the data.

Miya sat in the computer chair, legs tucked up, eyes lost, "It's-alright. Sooner or later he won't be able to keep _it _from popping in and out."

Richard turned to her, "How-"

She looked up at him sheepishly, "I hacked your files…sorry, Daddy. But I had to know."

He only shook his head with a regretful smile, "It's fine. It's just the natural scientist's curiosity."

She looked away a bit flustered. "Will he come back?"

"I don't know. Even if he does or not our actions will be carried out for his future."

Miya's head jerked to him, "What actions?"

"Ever since the corporation found him we knew he was unpredictable. We wanted to study the gene in his body. That which possesses great power believed to be from a sinister source."

"Devil," she whispered. _But how does he have it?_

"Yes. The 'Devil' which is why we refer to it as the Devil Gene," he explained, "For awhile back in the U.S. we examined him and his abilities. They only wished to know of its kind for a strange hope of multiplying the gene."

"Multiplying!"

"Exactly," he nodded, "Which is why I left to find some sort of matter that could possibly create a compound that was suitable to his body where he would dominate the cells. Or destroy all of the devil cells completely, even if destroying the body along with it. Even if so G Corporation had planned to get rid of him after our research was over. So either way it wouldn't have mattered."

"Get rid of…you mean-"

He nodded slowly.

She slammed her hands on the arm rests, "No! You **can't** do that!"

"I might not have to be the one to do that, he should be returning to the HQ soon. I don't know how much longer they can prolong the research," Richard finished.

"But Dad, he's a _person_, you can't kill him-"

"He's not a person, he's a demon! The gene in him has progressed so much he might not be able to control it any longer. And what if he doesn't want to? I know of him before you met him-even before the corporation found him. Trust me his choices then weren't appealing to a _person's _conscious."

She stood, "But he-"

"Miya, he's a dangerous man. You can't trust him," he raised his voice over hers, "And that's _final_."

She bit back tears and ran off.

Miya now dressed in her traditional Japanese clothing ran through the woods to the Kazama house. She had almost forgot about sparring due to the previous eventful hours.

She ran through the gate and entered the back yard where Jin was waiting for her stretching. He noticed her arrival and smiled, "Miya."

"Hi Jin," she said quietly.

Jun entered the yard, like Jin and Miya in the traditional attire. "Hello Miya-san."

"Hello Sensei Jun," Miya greeted slowly and began to warm up with Jin. Jun frowned and noticed the air around Miya was more uneasy than ever. Her aura was corrupted, luckily only from outsiders and not on the in.

Soon Jin and Miya faced each other and bowed. They got in their positions eyeing each other. "Ready to lose again?' Jin asked jokingly. Miya only huffed.

"Ready," Jun commanded, "Begin!"

Miya came forward and punched at him, but he blocked easily, and began at her threw several attacks that Miya struggled to block.

Jun stared at her worriedly, _It's not like her. She usually puts up more an effort. What is it? _Miya kicked low at his legs, hitting him once, then up high. He caught her ankle and shoved her back causing her to fall down.

She fell on her back and slowly sat up. Jun saw her troubled eyes and called, "Miya come here for a minute. Jin you rest on the steps."

He nodded and helped Miya up, "It's alright. I'm sorry."

"I know," she whispered and walked to Jun.

Jun looked down at her, "Come with me so we can talk." They walked into the house and into the kitchen where Jun turned to her, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm just not feeling well," Miya answered not meeting her eyes.

"Miya-san look at me."

Miya hesitantly looked up and into Jun's soft brown eyes. "If something's bothering or hurting you, you know you can tell me, okay?"

Miya made a small smile, "I know. I just feel a little under the weather. I don't think I'm going to be able to fight."

Jun nodded, "It's fine. Maybe next time when you feel better, okay?"

Miya turned to leave when Jun reached for her hand, "Wait-Miya-"

Jun grabbed her hand and Miya spun around, "What is it?"

As soon as Jun touched her she saw a flash of three red eyes, sickly purple skin, and a familiar deformed face. Jun lost her breath, eyes large with surprise.

"Sensei Jun?" Miya asked, "What's wrong?"

Jun cleared her horrified expression with a nervous smile, "Miya-you just got here. Don't leave just yet. Go-spend some time with Jin."

"I was. Don't worry," Miya said then pulled away.

Jun almost hit the floor the emotions reigning supreme over her. "No-no it can't be," her quick Japanese flowed shakily from her trembling lips, "It **can't. **He's supposed to be **dead** and he-he-no it's not him. It had never been _him_ it was that _monster_."

Jun wiped her swimming eyes, holding her face in her hands, voice shaking hard, "M-M-Miya…"

Jun gritted her teeth and looked up trying to calm down. She turned to the direction Miya had left still feeling her presence lingering.

"How did you ever manage to find Kazuya Mishima?" she asked tightening her fists.

Miya had tightened her sash over her hair where it would slide down to make a pony tail. Her hair was so much longer now, reaching down her back aggravatingly. In order to get it off her neck she had to pull it back.

However, today Miya had unintentionally found a way to ignore the scratchiness of her ratty hair. All she could think about was him.

She sat in front of the computer searching through all the files on Kazuya. _'Subject found in the mouth of a volcano after losing The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Barely animate. Revived two years after retrieved.'_

"He was thrown into a volcano!" she gasped, "But who would do such a thing?"

"_He's not a person, he's a demon!"_

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Then again, who _wouldn't._" _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_ She looked up in surprise.

Miya got up and walked to the door and turned on the small screen beside the large door. Kazuya Mishima stood outside, black shirt, sleeves rolled up, black slacks and shoes. He still sported the shades he always wore and stood patiently outside.

Without out thinking she punched the combination on the keypad activating the unlock sequence. The door slid open and she looked up, tightening her fists.

"_Ohayo_," she said monotonously.

He looked down upon her and said, "Miss Porter. Are you here alone."

She cut her eyes, "And if I was?"

He grimaced, "May I come in."

She sighed and stepped aside, "Fine. I thought you weren't coming back."

"I needed something." He walked in, removing his sunglasses and tucked them in his pocket.

"Well you were right," she locked the door back, "He's not here. He's in town getting food. What ever you need from him you're going-"

"Not from him. From **you**," he turned to her, eyeing her.

She trembled suddenly and grabbed the lapels of her lab coat drawing it tighter, "What…"

"I want to know how you did what-you did last time I came," he said slowly.

"Did what?" she cut past him stubbornly.

"Learn all of those stances and moves."

She stopped cold. Her eyes searched to remember what her excuse was last time, "I-I already told you int-"

"You couldn't have learned that from cheap websites. I know that fighting style," he said.

She began walking again, "Oh?" She walked back into the lab and to the table.

"Yes. Kazama style martial arts, created and mastered by the Kazama family," he drew out slowly, his smirk growing wider as he watched her shudder at each word.

"I-I don't know what you're-"

He bent his head down near her shoulder and whispered, "You're not a good liar Myriah Catherine…"

She whirled around, "How do you know my whole name?"

His red eye glowed brighter, "I can see inside of you Myriah- _Miya_ Porter. I can see how your soul shakes, not just before the Devil, but before me already as a man, as _myself._ Why is that? You don't fear the Devil-"

"You're **not** the Devil!" she exclaimed suddenly then stood before him proudly, "You're his _puppet_. I do not fear you, I fear _for _you."

He tightened his glare and grim frown, but then relaxed his tense shoulders, "You have not only learned their defense but their _power _as well, opposite to the properties of mine prior. Tell me who is your master, Miya-san."

She gritted her teeth. _Two can play this game. _"Who is _your _master?"

He let out a throaty, arrogant laugh then replied, "Foolish girl, I _have _no master."

"Then who is Heihachi Mishima? Was he not your master. He taught you to fight right? You can fight like me, right?" she asked.

His eyes widened, but his mouth tightened, "He taught me, but he was _not_ my master. He was my father**.**"

She smiled, looking sheepish, "Oh!" and hit her head, "That makes sense! Same last name and all, _heh-heh_."

He grumbled, rolling his head and eyes, then looking back at her, "You're not going to tell me anything are you."

"Will you tell me anything?" she placed both hands on her hips.

He snorted then smiled, "Astute aren't you," then turned from her looking at the computer, "But then again you are above average for the normal twelve year old. You've learned all this from your father's files. But-" he turned back from the screen, "it doesn't explain what things, people, and events are. That's what you want."

"Yes," she nodded.

He crossed his arms, "I will tell you all you need to know if you give me information in return."

"Agreed," she then walked past him, "Mr. Mishima would you like some coffee?"

She poured him a cup as he sat at the table, hunched over, appearing tired. "So. Why do you want to know about my fighting style?"

"Why do you want to know about mine?"

She turned with two cups, a crafty smile, "Touché ." She slid the cup to him and he caught it with ease. She brought the cup to her lips taking a long sip.

"You drink coffee?" he asked.

"Yes. I like it," she sat the cup down, "Now I want all you have first since you made the proposition of the deal."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Are you really Japanese?" she asked.

He leaned on his elbow, "No."

"Chinese?"

"No."

"Korean?"

"No."

"American?"

"No."

The corner's of her mouth twitched, "Are you French?"

"No!"

"Then what are you?" she asked.

"I have given up my nationality."

She crinkled her nose, "What kind of guy abandons his ethnicity!"

"That question does not pertain to the deal. You know that," he looked down into the blackness of the drink, "Hurry this up."

"Okay, okay. I read about a few more things in the files. What is the Mishima Zaibatsu?" she asked.

He looked up and began to tediously explain, "The Zaibatsu is a company that consults with different areas of business and markets. It is a worldwide famous and powerful enterprise founded by my family. Heihachi is the leader as of present."

"It said that _you _were once leader? Did you succeed him?"

"Somewhat. You see he hosted a fighting contest where fighters from all over the world could compete. At that time he thought I was dead and it surprised him, I taking the upper hand and defeated him in battle. The winner received a billion dollar prize, but I believed I had killed him so I took over the Zaibatsu."

"Why did you think he was dead?" she asked.

"I-" he then coughed it out, "Threw him off a cliff…"

"What! Why-"

"Revenge, silly girl!' he growled, "When I was just a boy he threw me off the **same cliff! **He thought I was dead but I climbed back up, bleeding through the chest, and on the verge of death. All I possessed was hatred for him and in order to continue living to exact my revenge I made a pact with the Devil…" his red eye seemed to simmer at her.

She looked at her cup, "So-that's how you got the gene?"

"Yes."

"How-" she looked up, "-how did he get the company back?"

"I announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. He fought me and beat me. He then killed me by-"

"Throwing you into that volcano!' she finished in realization.

He arched an eyebrow then nodded, "Yes. G Corporation then found my remains and resuscitated me. The wanted to study the monstrous gene in my body so I let them. I knew barely anything of the power myself and knew it would be to my advantage as well."

She stared into his eyes worriedly, _He doesn't know their real intentions. _

"Now, you tell me what you know," he finished.

She looked up and back down at her cup, "My friends teach me how. I asked them to teach me and they did."

"Who are these people. Do they live in the woods?"

She looked up, "I-Kazuya it's not that I don't trust you-"

"No, it's that you think I will kill them."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, struggling with that thought. They snapped open.

"Is the Kazama family your enemy?" she asked, her fingers clenching her coat under the table.

He then chuckled, tracing a finger across the top of the mug, "Let's just put it this way-" his eyes flicker to meet hers, "It's _complicated_."

"Are-are you my enemy, Kazuya Mishima?" she asked hands slipping up to her mug tightly.

He leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head lazily, "It only _depends_. I know now you don't wish to harm me _or _my other side. You work for your father but aren't in any type of agreement with him in terms. You haven't tried to kill me so I have no vengeance upon you…"

"So what does that mean?" Hope visibly shined in her big eyes.

"We're not enemies," then came forward, "but don't you be thinking we're _buddies _either you-"

"Okay, that's fine with me!" she grabbed his hand and shook it excitedly.

Suddenly they heard a door slam.

She looked at Kazuya, "No! He's home! You aren't supposed to be here."

He stood, "I don't see any problem-"

"You tried to _kill_ me last time. Just get out here, okay? Trust me and-" _He doesn't know…he doesn't know what they mean to do to him. Or what my father means either! _

She then reached up for the sash in her hair, _"What are you doing to my ribbon?" she asked._

"_Soon enemy companies will search for us. We're almost to the point of being found out," he had put the fabric in the scanner, the laser pin-pointing it in different places. _

"_But how does it help?" she crossed her arms._

"_I've already installed our research information into the HQ database of G Corporation. They don't know it, but once the data key I have encoded on this band has been punched in they can access it and use it," he turned to her, " This is sort of like backup files in case…they find us. But don't worry. Our location is secure. But I want you to either wear this always or hide it."_

"_Yes, Daddy."_

She yanked it out, "Take this. It has all the rest of the info you needed from me. There's a code that he scanned onto the material. It unlocks secret files in the main hard drive. Here." She took his wrist and tied it around it.

She looked at it sadly, "I can't believe I let him take advantage of it like that. I can't even believe I'm doing this now-" her voice faltered then strengthened again, "My mother gave it to me. Will you take good care of it?"

He stared deep into her hurt eyes and replied, "Of course."

"Miya?" her father called.

She took Kazuya's hand, "Quick! I have a way out!'

She led him to the hatch in the ceiling and climbed up the ladder and opened it, him following her.

"Welcome to my room- now can you boost me up?" she asked. Once again he raised his eyebrows but did not protest.

While standing in the center of the room and did as asked, lifting her small feet with both hands as if they were acrobats doing a show.

She unlatched the top observatory window and pushed it open, "Okay, can you get out of here?"

He nodded and gently placed her on her feet. He kneeled down and leapt up, grabbing the sides of the pane, and hauled himself out. She waved, "Goodbye Kazuya!"

He nodded slightly, acknowledging her and closed the window for her. He then leaped away.

"Good luck Kazuya Mishima," she kissed two fingers and flicked them in the air.

* * *

><p>Review if you hate the government!<p> 


	7. Don't Forget Me

A/N: Another quick update for you guys. This is the end of part one. Warning: Lots of parts to go! I feel I used the word 'suddenly' or I used commas too much. I do. But I love them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Miya knew she should have been getting to bed but she didn't want to. She was too busy thinking about the week before. The last time she saw Kazuya.

She looked into her mirror, seeing her long hair. Then she exclaimed, "I'm tired to not liking what I see in the mirror! I'm tired of feeling older and ugly. And I'm tired of this _hair._"

She went to one of the boxes and found a pair scissors. She then found a stray hair bow-the ones her father bought her before they moved and of course the ones she never wore- and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. Then _snip, snip, snip! _She cut her hair back short above her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it checking for twigs and fixed that.

She then smiled, "If he doesn't like it I don't care, because I do."

_Bzzzzzzz! _She gasped, _What if that's him? _

She flung the hatch open and slid down the rails, "I got it!" She ran to the door and looked at the screen to see if it _was _him. Instead she saw two strange figures appearing as men but with red helmets and matching red chest, elbow, and knee pads, with black slacks. The helmets had orange visors so she couldn't see their faces.

She heard a gun shot and a few more. The screen showing the men morphed into static.

Suddenly she heard a **bang! **"What the-?" and she stumbled back out of the hall and into the main lab. But her father wasn't there. _He must have went to bed! How could he be sleeping at a time like this?_

**Bang! BANG! **The metal door flew down and several of those men marched in.

She ran for another door but two spotted her and grabbed at her. She then punched one in the gut and sideswiped his legs, quickly turned to the other, grabbed his arm, and slung him to hit another two.

They began to surround her and she slid into her fighting position. She gave her best effort but there were too many. After relentlessly fighting them for a while they managed to hold her down, screaming. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down, _No you don't_! She kicked her self free and shot into one of the doors, stumbling in, locking it, and sliding to the floor out of breath.

"Miya!"

She turned to see her father, "Run to your room and kick the ladder down! Do **not **come out no matter what." He came to her and grabbed her up, "They've shot all the cameras down-"

'Who **are they? **Who are they Daddy-"she sobbed.

He kissed her forehead and pushed her off down the hall, "Keep the ribbon safe!"

She only ran and stumbled, slipping past a corner. Her shin hit the corner of the wall and she fell over, cringing in pain. She crawled back up, still crying. She limped while she dashed to the ladder and struggled to climb up. As soon as she opened the hatched the kicked the ladder down. Hopefully they wouldn't notice it.

She locked the hatch and scrabbled to the middle of the room, looking at her right shin. It had been scrapped badly and was bleeding. She felt around for a piece of clothing and began to wipe up the blood.

She suddenly heard several rounds of gun shots and fell over on her side, shaking with fear. She hugged her knees and clenched her eyes shut. She continued to cry and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

_I can't believe it, that son of a bitch! _Kazuya was steaming with anger, riding in the backseat of a taxi driving down the long gravel roads in the forests of Yakushima. He had scanned the sash and unlocked the files. What he had learned shocked and frustrated him. Richard had completed his research. Richard had been planning to make a serum to destroy not only the devil but Kazuya as well.

Kazuya could barely feel himself as he leaned on the door, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, are you alright?" the driver asked glancing in the mirror.

Kazuya looked up, "I'm fine. Stop here-this is it." He paid him his fare and got out of the car and began walking down the path to the labs. As he neared closer he could tell there was something wrong with the place. He came and saw the great metal door had been knocked down.

"What the hell?" he entered. He walked down the hall to see some lights busted and continued on until he entered the main part. The place had been completely ransacked, screens smashed, machines and equipment thrown in heaps upon the floor. Glass littered up the floor like confetti.

"_Well what do you know. They got here before you did," Devil mocked._

"But who?" Kazuya asked aloud. _"I smell Heihachi's stench."_

"So do I," Kazuya growled and made his way through other parts. He found his way to the elevator and traveled down. He stopped short when he came to the experiment room. The air was heavy with blood.

He entered and saw shelves and beakers knocked over and destroyed. All the screens were showing the same thing. The data had been deleted. Kazuya arched an eyebrow and looked over to the main computer. Richard's body lay on the floor in a pool of blood, several bullet holes in his chest.

Kazuya looked at the screens. _He must have deleted all the research data right before they killed him. _

Another thought crossed his mind, "But what about the girl…"

He went back to the elevator, entered the kitchen, and went through another hall. He entered the lower observatory. The ladder had been knocked to the floor. He propped it back up and climbed to the hatch. He turned the handle and pushed it in, opening it…

A violent _clang! _yanked Miya out of a fitful sleep. As soon as she regained consciousness so did her wound. She crawled over in the corner, her tears restarting, and clutched herself as the hatch was being unlocked. It was pushed open and Kazuya crawled through and stood before her.

"Kazuya!" she exclaimed and shot up, leg jerking in pain. She embraced his stomach and he looked down at her in confusion. _Surely they would have killed her as well. Unless they never found this room. _

Miya suddenly realized what she was doing and let go, almost falling back.

Kazuya looked down at the girl quaking with fear. _"You cannot let her die."_

He blinked. That voice. He hadn't heard it since…the second tournament.

"_You can't leave her here," Angel said, "If you have one last shred of humanity take her from this place."_

He had been so surprised at Angel's voice he hadn't noticed Miya's apparel. There was a gash in her shin. Dried blood had collected in dark streams. Her hair was shorter, but messier as if she had been running and falling. There were bruises on her arms, legs, and face as if someone had been beating her. He knew-she had beat them _back_.

"You fought them. The people who came here to kill you. You fought them with all your strength and you managed to get away…you're only a little girl with _that _much potency."

She looked up at him in awe, eyes red from sobbing so hard. She could sense something deep within her that the Devil in him had been repressed.

She managed to nod, "W-what happened down there? Who were those men?"

"I can't say. What did they look like?" he asked.

Tears brimmed her eyes again, "They wore helmets and armor-red and blue men-they attacked me! Then my dad told me to hide-Dad…**what did they do to him!**"

"He's gone, Miya," Kazuya shook his head.

"N-no!" she cried.

"Don't give up now," he commanded, "Just because he is dead doesn't mean you have to be. You are still in victory, however. "

"W-what?"

"Your father managed to delete all the research data. To your description I believe those 'men' that came after you were the Tekken Force. Heihachi Mishima must have found out about this place and its purpose."

"So-so he sent them to steal all data. He's your enemy and we-we're your friends. That's why!"

He nodded, "Put in simple terms, that's correct. You weren't their target. Your father was. They probably didn't even know he had a child. But once Heihachi receives word that you _were _here and was left alive they'll come back for you."

Her eyes widened, "T-to kill me?"

"They must destroy all evidence. _You're_ evidence Miya. We have to get you out of here. I owe you."

She looked at him strangely, "How?"

"The code you gave me surpasses the research we already have G Corporation and is beneficial for the future of my ability-and perhaps if the factor could worsen my life as well," he explained.

She rose up to sitting on the floor looking up in surprise, "I can somehow-see _in_ you. You're **dying**, Kazuya."

He nodded, "Yes." He then held out a hand. _"No Kazuya!" Devil screamed, "Leave her here to die! This isn't what you want. With me gone how are we supposed to gain the company back!"_

"_Kazuya! You __**need**__ her!" Angel yelled over Devil._

Before Kazuya could re-think Miya grabbed his hand. Her hand was warm and soft, yet trembling. Her touch reminded him of someone he once knew.

Suddenly he morphed into a strange purple humanoid, still resembling him, with claws for it's hands and feet. Thick horns grew out of his head and bat like wings retracted from his back. His eyes glowed red with another one of his forehead, though it was closed. Miya almost screamed but could still feel it was Kazuya.

"It's my body, I can steal _his_ form if I need it. If you wish to live then come with me," he explained.

"Wait," she stopped herself and quickly went to a box and dug out the photo album. She flipped it open and snatched a picture out and shoved it in her pocket.

She returned and nodded, "Ok."

He picked her up in his arms. His wings opened up and with one giant swoop they burst through the glass in the ceiling.

He soared through the brilliant blue sky and Miya pressed her face to his chest, too afraid to open her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked in a daze.

"Nowhere in particular," he answered morphing back. They had landed upon the roof of a tall building in the city. He leaned up against the wall of the exit door thinking. _What am I doing? Every time…every time she touches me __**he **__stops talking. It's like she can put him to sleep…almost like _**she**_ could. _

Kazuya glanced over to the girl. She was sitting on the dirty surface of the roof examining her hurt leg. _"Look at that little abomination. I knew the corporation would only ruin us Kazuya. Why the hell did you __**save**__ her. Kill her, she'll only-" _

'_Don't even __**think**__ about it," Angel said._

"_Shut up you __**hag**__!" Devil argued. _

Kazuya never quite understood his two voices-or rather personalities that always invaded his mind. He always thought the Devil as Satan himself, but if that was so then who was Angel? He had only made a deal with the Devil and no Angel, perhaps it was not Satan at all just the evil of Kazuya himself. Thus Angel being his good side. Or maybe it _was _Satan and Angel was Satan previous Angel self before he rebelled against God.

Either way all Kazuya knew was that they were _both_ annoying.

"What do I do now, Kazuya?" she asked, stumbling up.

"Find a place to stay-an orphanage, I really don't care. Live off the street so long as it's your decision. But _don't _ever go back to that lab. **Ever**."

"But-"

"I know you'll be okay," he assured and for the first time she saw sort of a light in his eyes that she knew meant truth.

She then asked slowly, "Kazuya…Devil isn't the only one 'up there' isn't he?"

He smirked and said in Japanese, "You were wittier than your father."

She bit her lip and nodded.

He walked to the ledge.

"Kazuya."

He turned.

"You don't-" she winced then continued, "You don't have to check on me, find me, or even talk to me ever again. Just remember me okay. Don't forget me."

He then _smiled _at her. Not a cynical smirk or an evil smile. Not even arrogant. Just a normal smile. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she cocked her head. Something in his face reminded her of someone else. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"I won't. Goodbye, Miya."

"Good bye, Kazuya," she replied.

He jumped off the ledge of the building, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Don't expect Angel and Devil to show up too much. I find them just as much annoying as Kazuya does. Another Warning: Expect a time change. Not too many years so don't worry kay?<p>

REVIEW FOR A COOKIE!


	8. Reunion

A/N: A time jump, please bear with me! I promise it's not that bad. This chapter is a little sad, happy, and altogether SAPPY! Grrr, I hate sappiness but this story isn't ABOUT me.

Please at least try to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Four Years Later…**

_I'm sooo late! _

She ran down the sidewalks in a flash, and in the middle of that pulling her hair up. Sixteen year old Miya Porter cut through the many crowds of walking people as politely as she could in Tokyo, Japan.

She finally came to her destination, flinging the door open, bell ringing, and ran into the room.

"Late again," said one of her friends, Yuni.

"Yeah well my apartment is half way across town," Miya spoke fluently in Japanese. By 'apartment' Miya actually meant motel. It was cheaper after all. Managing her stay there plus dancing class was hard enough. Now she was considering going back to school.

Miya removed her coat to reveal a black leotard and a loose skirt. Class suddenly began and Miya took position in the first row. She looked in the mirror in front of her and sighed. This _is _what she wanted… and so did Jin. _He smiled, "There's no reason for you to force yourself to what he wants if it makes you unhappy. Make your dreams come true."_

Jin Kazama. She hadn't seen him in years. After Kazuya flew her out of there she actually considered running back into the forest and finding the Kazamas. But what if Heihachi had tracked her? She didn't want to put them in danger.

She lived on the streets awhile with a gang of kids. Those kids she had found in an alley break dancing-a common thing in the downtown of every city. From watching so long Miya decided to try and realized it was fun. People saw she was good and she made easy friends who lent her money, food clothes and what not. Then when trouble came along Miya could defend herself with what Jun taught her.

Dancing and fighting both alike, Miya was good at but wanted to be a professional. Miya worked her way to Tokyo and decided to get a job so she could afford a bed and a spot in a dancing class.

Not only she realized she was light-footed when fighting or dancing in hip hop she realized how graceful she was and _used _to be so long ago when it came to ballet.

Ballet class came to an end and Miya changed out of her leotard and into a pair of jeans and a shirt. She walked out of the dressing room and smiled at Yuni who had let her straight, black hair fall out of it's bun.

"Why are you so late?" she asked.

"I was working a longer shift at the restaurant. I need the money for school. I've been out for so long," Miya explained.

Yuni exited the building with her, "Where are you thinking of going?"

"Mishima Preparatory School."

"Mishima! Wow that's expensive," Yuni commented.

"I'll get by. I know I will," Miya looked ahead.

"Well maybe if you enter that dance competition coming up you could win some cash. Hey, I got to run. I'll talk to you later," Yuni waved goodbye. Miya waved in return and thought, _Competition? Not a bad idea._

Miya pulled on a white blouse, navy sweater vest, green and blue plaid skirt, with a large, blue bow to tie around the collar of her shirt. It was the Mishima Prep girls' uniform. Miya dreaded it as she slipped her feet into the plain brown loafers. She looked into the dusty mirror of her bathroom and pulled the upper proportion of her hair back with a hair bow leaving the rest down. Two stubborn pieces of hair drooped down to hide both ears on either sides of her face, with stray strands on her forehead. She wore her hair like this everyday. It worked for her. Now even her freckles had mostly faded away, but there were _always _a handful laughing her face.

Miya took a subway and walked the rest of the way to the school, clutching her pack close. She stepped on campus looking at the large assorted buildings. "Wow, this is it," she reverted to English for a second.

She only shook her head and continued on.

After she got her schedule and she headed to her locker. She studied her schedule looking at all what she got when **bump! **She walked right smack into someone, the paper flying out of her hands. She hit the floor hard and held her head, dizzy, _What a great way to start the first day of school! _"Ugh."

She looked up to see a girl on her knees gather their schedules in hand. "Sorry," the girl said, 'Really it was my fault!"

The girl wore a uniform as well, with dark green glowing bands around her wrists and raven pigtails. Her big brown eyes were full of honesty as she held out a hand to help Miya up.

Miya took it and stood, "No, it was mine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Well neither was _I_. Here,' she handed Miya a piece of paper, for Miya to only realize it was the wrong one.

"Ling Xiaoyu," Miya read aloud.

The girl looked at the one she kept, " Porter Myriah…oops wrong one! Sorry!" They exchanged papers and Miya said, "Actually it's Miya. I can't _stand _my first name."

"It's nice to meet you, Miya. Let me guess. First year?"

"Yeah," Miya nodded.

"Mine was last year. Hey! I noticed we have some of the same classes. Do you mind?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No, that'd be great. I need to learn my way around anyway," Miya agreed walking with Xiaoyu to class.

"So you're American, right?" Xiaoyu asked.

Miya snickered, "Yeah. I stick out like a sore thumb."

Xiaoyu frowned, "You wouldn't believe it, but last year I did too."

"You? But-"

"I'm not Japanese," Xiaoyu giggled already knowing what Miya had in mind, "I'm actually from China. No matter how much we look alike they still harassed me."

"I-I hope that won't happen to me," Miya said quietly. _That's the last thing I need._

"Well…I had some friends stand up for me. I can vouch for you."

Miya looked at her and smiled, " Really? Thanks. I guess there _are _friendly people in this country."

Xiaoyu frowned at her in thought, "What do you mean?"

"Oh," Miya looked forward, "Haven't had the best-_experiences."_

"Oh…"

Miya turned to her with a smile, "Hey, don't worry about it. But we better hurry or we'll be late."

Xiaoyu smiled, "You're right! Come on!" She took her hand and they hurried through the rest of the people.

Miya walked into the crowded cafeteria and slipped in line, trying not to be noticed. She finally got a tray of food and looked around. People stared at her but the glare she returned brushed them off.

"Hey! Miya!"

She turned to see Xiaoyu with a tray walking towards the door motioning for her to follow. Miya hurried across the cafeteria to Xiaoyu, "Hey!"

"You can eat with me. When it's warm I eat outside with the rest of my friends," Xiaoyu informed her exiting.

Miya followed her and replied, "Okay."

Xiaoyu found a table with a girl wit sitting there already eating. Her short auburn hair flitted this way and that. She looked up, "Hey Xiao. Who's this?"

"This is Miya. She's new," Xiaoyu introduced, "Miya this is my friend Miharu."

"Hi," Miharu greeted. Miya nodded in return. Xiaoyu sat beside Miharu and Miya sat down in front of Xiaoyu.

Miya looked at Xiaoyu, "I like your hair bands. They're so _bright_-and cool_."_

"Thanks,' she replied.

"Xiao's just special," Miharu waved her hand out.

"Hey!' Xiaoyu said faking that she was offended.

Miharu then said earnestly, "I just meant special as in you glow in the dark." Xiaoyu and Miya laughed.

Miya leaned on her elbows, _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually it's-nice. _

Miya began to eat when she began to listen in on their conversation.

"Have you seen him yet?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu shook her head, "No, we don't have the same homeroom. I-" her eyes drifted up behind Miya, "Speak of the devil!'

Miya almost choked on her food, _Devil!_

Xiaoyu then patted Miya's hand, "Miya, this is another one of my good friends." Miya turned and gasped. Before Xiaoyu could say it Miya did instead, "Jin!"

But how could it be Jin? This was not the little boy she once knew. This was a tall _man, _and very muscular, even seen from beneath his plaid pants and navy sweater, sleeves rolled up. He had taller, spikier hair, pointed back, with careless bangs here and there. He had the same softness of lines in his face and eyes that he received from his mother. There was also a hardness he _hadn't _received from his mother. It was familiar as well.

He looked at her, eyes largening in surprise when he saw who she was. She stood in a flash almost knocking the tray off the table.

"You-are you really-" he began unsure.

She nodded in excitement, "Yes, yes! It's me, Miya Porter!"

He smiled, it all falling into place, "Miya."

She suddenly embraced him, burying her face in his neck, "Jin…" He wrapped his arms around her firmly.

"So um….you two know each other?" Xiaoyu asked awkwardly.

Miya let him go, grinning, "_Yes_."

"So wow, look at _you. _You're all _toughened_ up," she noted, "But I guess there's a lot more to you under that sweater…"

They both walked around campus after classes, speaking in English to each other.

He smirked, "Yeah. I keep in shape. How about yourself? You look it. But all I can see are your legs."

She blushed slightly, "Yes. I workout at the gym. I have to stay in shape. I take ballet classes."

He grinned, "Really? You kept your word, huh?"

She nodded. He then said, "Miya the Ballerina…it's got a ring to it. But I can't really-_see _it so well. You're more…."

"I know," she agreed, "Ballet's not the only thing I do you know. I'm up to date. You no the modern dance of our age. Anything fast and pumped up is what I do."

He laughed, "And do you still practice your martial arts?"

"Oh yeah. I still train with what I already know. I balance it all together well-training and dancing. It's actually really healthy, so I've been _told _anyways." They stopped by a wall. He leaned up against it, hands shoved in pockets.

He smirked, "Miya you're _something_ alright…"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "You know seeing how in shape you are I can _tell_ but I have to ask. Do you still train?"

"Yeah," he whipped his head to her, "But not in Kazama self defense. I finished that mostly. I train in Mishima style fighting karate. My grandfather trains me."

"Grandfather?" she asked.

"Yes. Heihachi Mishima."

She blinked, "Huh! Heihachi is _your _grandfather-?" _Then that means-! Oh God! I __**knew**__ it!_

"Yes," he turned his head.

She bit her lip then changed the subject, "So why are you in Tokyo and not in Yakushima. Did you and Sensei Jun move or something?"

He was silent a moment. The air around them seemed colder to Miya as he turned to her with a solemn face, "No…Miya, my mother is-dead…"

Tears filled her eyes, "W-what?" She gritted her teeth, "What-what the **hell **happened!"

He grabbed her arms, "Calm down Miya. You… you wouldn't believe me."

She snarled this, tears streaming down her face, "**Try** me."

He sighed and began, "I had just turned fifteen. My mother kept telling me she sensed some dark spirit coming for us soon. Then it happened. We were attacked by this _monster_ like man-"

'What did he look like!" Miya exclaimed. _Could it have been-?_

"He was some sort of _ogre_."

"O-Oh." _False alarm._

Jin began to grind his teeth in appearing distraught, "I tried to defend us but that _thing _knocked me out. When I woke up mother was gone and our house was burned down."

Miya wiped the water off her face, _Oh God, why? _

"She had told me if anything should ever happen to us that I should find my grandfather. Grandpa took me in. I started school here and began my training two years ago. It's been like this ever since."

She looked down at her shoes, still sniffling.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miya. What-what happened to you?"

She looked up. She could see pain in his face as he continued, "I tried to convince myself you and your dad moved back to the States. But Mother-she always said she just _knew _you were still in Japan…"

She pressed her back to the wall and slid to sit trying to take this all in. He sat down beside her quietly.

She inhaled and began, "Truth is Jin, I bet you imagined me and my dad lived in a simple house and he went to work everyday and all that. We actually lived in this remote laboratory. He never home schooled me-I schooled myself. He was so obsessed with his work and often dragged me in it.

"He worked with G Corporation who were on this _big_ project. They were studying the cells found in a man they had found dying in a volcano. They revived him and he visited us, participating in the secluded experiments my father conducted," she explained, "This man was the son of Heihachi Mishima."

Jin turned to her then turned away quickly eyes full of nothing-a look he had sported when he was younger.

"Your father, Jin,' she said quietly.

"I've guessed," his voice was spiteful. She could sense the hatred in him, consuming his spirit and soul.

She then went on, "Heihachi found out about our secret labs somehow and sent his forces to kill my father. Luckily I escaped with the help of Kazuya Mishima…"

Jin's eyes widened then receded so she wouldn't notice, but she did anyway. "Your father…" he said and she finished painfully, "W-was murdered by the Tekken Force."

"That's why you're here isn't it," his voice was numb, "You want him to acknowledge that you're alive."

She smirked. He could always read her like a book. "No. I _want _him to acknowledge _who _I am. We had a hunch Heihachi didn't know I existed."

"Revenge…"

She looked away, "Not sure yet. Not sure if I even care."

"Sometimes," he replied, "You just can't care anymore."

She bit her lip and let her head fall on his broad shoulder, "We're unfortunate people aren't we." His head fell on top of hers, "Yeah."

"This sucks."

He smiled, "Not always. We're both in the same place with each other again."

She couldn't help her grin from spreading, "True." She thought about Jun and saddened, tearing up again. He glanced down at her and pushed her off. He then grabbed her gently and hugged her. Tears slid down her cheeks, "Sen-s-sensei…"

He hugged her tighter burying his face in her hair to keep from crying as well.

"We were childhood friends," Jin said to Xiaoyu that next day at lunch.

Miya sat next to him and drank her tea, "More less a child he seemed just a crabby, short adult."

"I was _not_ crabby," he defended.

"Heh, I can believe that. Jin, you get grumpy so easily," Miharu joined in.

Xiaoyu set her chopsticks down on her napkin, swallowing her noodles, "How did you two meet?"

"Well my dad was a scientist. He had found work in Japan and I moved with him…"Miya began.

"We lived in the same forest back in Yakushima. I caught her spying on me while my mother and I were practicing our martial arts in the garden," Jin explained. Xiaoyu crinkled her eyes smiling, but really in wondering thought, _It's funny. He never mentions his mother much. _

"I was _not_ spying!" Miya shot back.

Jin snickered, "Hey, you even _admitted_ that you were."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on I was ten!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu laughed at their bickering. Xiaoyu then said, "It sounds like fun. Then after that? It seems you two got split up over the years."

Miya exchanged glances with Jin with warning eyes. She then returned back to Xiaoyu, "Well, my dad finally decided to return back to America and I stayed back in Japan because I was happy here. I stayed with friends for awhile…then my father sent me money to go to school here."

"Wow, so you've been on your own for awhile, huh?" Miharu asked and reached for her purse to get something.

Miya looked back at her tray, "Yeah…I guess."

Jin glanced at her but only continued to eat his sandwich slowly.

Miharu then realized her purse was missing. She checked under the table, "No-ugh!"

"What's the matter?" Xiaoyu asked.

Miharu rose back up, "My purse is gone! I must have left it back in the class room. Can you help me find it?"

"Yeah sure," they both stood and Xiaoyu turned to Miya and Jin, "We'll be right back." As they left Jin turned to Miya, "So who were these 'friends' that you stayed with?"

Miya chuckled, "Oh _that. _I lived out on the streets for awhile. I met some kids that had a few things in common with me and they helped me out. I could speak Japanese next to fluently and learned it better from them."

"Oh," he nodded, "How did you manage to keep up with your education?"

"Found a library. I kind of did the same thing like I used when we lived at the labs. I read," she twirled a carrot stick in-between her fingers examining boredly.

"Ah, well I guess everything worked out," he snatched a carrot stick from her tray.

She looked at with glaring but joking eyes and smacked him, "Swiper no _swiping_!"

"Still watching cartoons, Miya? You never change," he elbowed her and bit the stolen carrot.

"Still eating your veggies? You haven't changed _either_," she teased.

He crinkled his eyebrows with a pursed smile, "And do you still hate them? You're such a _child_. It's not like they're going to _poison _you."

He poked her cheek with it and she smacked it, "_Jin_!"

Hetook another one from her tray and she hit him again.

He shrugged his shoulders, hands up in wonder, "What, _what_? They're good, okay!"

She laughed and knocked it out of his hand.

He reached for another, "You know I'm just going to keep taking them no matter what you do."

"I'll let you have them. Just ask!"

* * *

><p>I love Xiao and HAD to add her. There's also been debate about Xiao's name. Is her <em>first <em>name Ling or is it her _last_ name?I'm not so sure so I'm going to pretend it's her last name since in my opinion Chinese people have very short last names (mostly one syllable).

Please Review! I love comments and criticism.


	9. Moving On

A/N: Ugh I've been sick lately so it took me awhile to post this. And the sotry line goes deeper into the game...no srsly I love following strict cannon lines.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Miya quickly headed out of the ballet studio and almost bumped into some one. This time however she side stepped out of the way. The person stopped short, almost falling. They had a large stack of books in hand. The woman turned to meet Miya's eyes and Miya saw that it was Xiaoyu.

"Miya!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, "I almost hit you!"

"Yes. We really need to stop meeting like this," Miya laughed.

Xiaoyu smiled and looked up at the sign above the door, "You came out of there?"

"Yeah."

"You dance?"

Miya nodded, pulling her coat tighter.

Xiaoyu's expression was sweet and understanding, and a bit excited, "Wow, I didn't know."

"W-what are you doing on this side of town anyway?" Miya asked.

Xiaoyu shifted on the balls of her feet, fumbling with the books, "The library is on this side. Where are you going so quickly? You sped out of there like a rocket."

"Oh," Miya replied, "Home. I've got homework and my apartment is way over there past the subway station." She pointed.

Xiaoyu looked over that way and back at Miya surprised, "But that's so far from the school. Why'd did you choose there to live?"

"Cheap. When I say 'apartment' I really mean motel. I've got a crummy waitress job and can barely afford school _including _ballet class. It'll all pay off some day."

"Motel! Well…Miya, if you need a place to stay I've got an apartment in the Mishima dorms provided for us students. You can stay with me."

Miya shook her head, "No. I don't want to take advantage of you-"

"No! I insist. You've got so much to handle already," Xiaoyu urged, "And, I was thinking it could give us a chance to get to know each other better. You were trained in some martial arts, right? You could practice with me. Jin and I work out too…"

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Miya laughed.

"Great!" Xiaoyu came forward to hug her, but the books she had been balancing almost fell off one arm. She brought them back in both arms, "We'll make arrangements tomorrow, kay? I'll call you!"

"Thanks a lot, Xiao, I really mean it," Miya set both suitcases down on the floor in Xiaoyu's apartment. It was of standard size and decent.

Xiaoyu smiled, "It's no problem!"

They suddenly heard heavy foot steps _thud! thud! _Appearing before them was a giant panda bear with glowing bands around her wrists, matching Xiaoyu's.

"Oh my God…" Miya murmured.

"This is my bodyguard/pet, Panda," Xiaoyu introduced, "Panda, this is mine and Jin's friend, Miya. She's going to be living with us from now on."

The large bear crawled over to Miya, who stumbled back a bit. The bear rose on it's hind legs and made a grinning face with a happy like growl.

"Um-Hi, Panda."

Panda embraced Miya in a strong, literal 'bear' hug.

"Okay! Okay! Nice to meet you too!"

Panda sat her down gently and Xiaoyu asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Miya stared at the ominous, but cute bear and smiled, "_Cool_."

Xiaoyu picked up one of Miya's suitcases and led her down a small hall, "Your room's next to mine." She stopped and pushed open a door. Miya saw a single bed in the corner with white bedding folded on top, a desk in front of the window on the back wall, and a large wall mirror on the wall opposite of the bed.

"I like it. Thank you so much Xiaoyu," Miya stepped inside, hugging her pigtailed friend.

"No problem. I'll leave you to unpack," Xiaoyu sat down her suitcase and shut the door as she left.

Miya unpacked all of her clothes, shoving them into the small closet. She shoved all of her binders, notebooks, and papers into her desk, along with several other objects like her hairbrush, pens, make up and what not. The made up the fluffy, white comforter and applied the pillow cover to the single pillow provided with the matched purple duvet she laid on top of the white covers.

She finished unpacking the rest and found something hidden in a pocket of her suitcase. The took the old slip of slick paper and tapped it up onto the corner of the mirror.

It was the picture she saved from the labs before Kazuya flew her out of there. The one she kept close. It was the picture of her mother and aunts. She brushed her fingers lightly over them with a sad smile, "We're moving on. Nina and Anna. Mom. We're moving and getting there. I'll find you."

"_Be careful, Miya!" _

Miya tossed in her bed, sweat rolling down her temple. _Devil Kazuya came forward, fists bared, snarling. "Don't give in!" Jun yelled to her out of nowhere. _

Miya tossed on her side, shaking. _Miya suddenly saw the white figure of Jun off behind Devil Kazuya, crying. _

"_Fight it!" _

"Fight it, Kazuya…" Miya mumbled in her sleep.

_Miya was distracted by Jun who was crying hard. Darkness began to swallow her up while she screamed on last word, "Miya!" _

_Devil Kazuya grabbed up Miya and flew off with her into the sky of blackness. The last thing Miya saw was the darkness washing over Jun's panic-stricken face. _

"Jun!" Miya's eyes snapped open. _Just a…bad dream. _She felt her face was damp and brushed away the tears.

She sat up and turned on the wall lamp above her bed. She sat up and rubbed her temples. She wished she had someone to talk to. She'd talk to Xiaoyu but she was sure she was asleep by now. She glanced at the clock to see it was three in the morning.

Or maybe it was Jin she wanted to talk to, but he lived in Mishima manor. She wasn't sure if it was even Jin she wanted to talk to. Just someone.

Now she realized who it was. Jun. Jun was so good at assuring Miya away from the worst, giving her advice, and soothing her in pain. It was like Jun was a mind reader. She always could tell what was bothering Miya and hinted at it when trying to cheer her up.

In fact it seemed Jun was always knew everything about Miya. She figured out the first year Miya began her training that her mother and mentioned it to Miya with sympathy. Miya resented the fact even though she admitted it was true. Jun figured out that Miya had a lot of family that Miya hadn't seen or heard from in years, and that she missed them. Jun always spoke lovingly, but firmly to Miya knowing she needed attention. Jun even seemed to know when Miya was coming to their home, at that exact time as well and waited for her on the porch or in the back yard.

"_It's like you're psychic!" eleven year old Miya said. _

_Jun turned to her in shock, "W-what?"_

"_Psychic! You know everything about me!"_

_Jun laughed and patted the girl's hair, "No. It's just that I know you __**well**__."_

"It's like you're psychic," Miya mumbled. _She mentioned seeing inside people and their feelings and actions thought of. She always told me to take care of my spirit and mind. She even seemed to talk to people that weren't there in a soft whisper. Jun knew everything before it was to happen._

Then Miya sat up straighter and tucked her legs again, _But she could have just been good a reading people with foresight. Still…_

She got up and left the room quietly and felt her way to the living room where on one table was Xiaoyu's laptop. She turned it on and sat down on the couch. "I'm sure she won't mind…"

"Grrragh." She heard a growl mixed in with a yawn. Miya slowly turned around cautiously to see Panda behind her with big sleepy eyes.

"Shhh," Miya placed a finger in front of her lips, "Go back to sleep, Panda." Panda turned around and crawled back to her basket.

Miya turned back to the screen to see it had fully booted. She clicked on the internet icon and began searching, Psychic people. She clicked on several results and found several definitions, stories, etc. The main understand was of anything relating to the mind or supernatural. Seeing dead people, talking to them, seeing the future, seeing the past, and seeing or predicting thoughts. Words that commonly kept popping up were spirits, paranormal, and medium.

She sighed and turned the computer off. It made sense, yet didn't. There was only one person she could rely on for answers.

"I've been thinking lately," Miya said in free period sitting beside Jin at a table. He was reading a book and didn't look at her but replied, "About what."

"J-Jun."

His eyes strained but he quickly snapped back, continuing to read, "Mhm."

She looked out at him from the corner of her eye, "I've started to remember things and compare them and put them together," she looked up at the ceiling, folding her hands together, "I remember how Jun could always beat me to the punch when I was about to decide something or could tell what I was feeling. She always knew when I was coming to visit." That last part she ended with a said semi chuckle. Then went on, "She spoke of the beliefs of spiritualism too…" She trailed off, now looking down at her twiddling fingers. "You said your mother always predicted something evil was going to come after you and it did. That ogre monster-" She then trailed off once more.

This time she looked at him. His jaw line had hardened, his eyes squinted. He was gripping the book so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Jin…" she asked slowly then drew it all out at once, 'Was Sensei clairvoyant?"

He sighed without opening his mouth, letting the breath hiss through his nose. He closed his eyes and slammed the book shut, though softly. He turned and looked at her, "…Yes. My mother was a psychic if that's what you mean."

Miya's eyebrows pushed together while she listened to him. "It's almost like a thing that runs in our family,' he looked at his bawled fists, "The Kazamas…are highly spiritual and communicate with the dead. Not only intact with the dead but with the living as well. Most of our family senses emotions and thoughts-anything relating to the mind or spirit. My mother had the strongest ability. They called her 'The Chosen One'."

"I-I see," she looked back at her hands as he was.

"But what's weird is how _you_ seem to be like us."

She looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mother often commented how you were in touch with your own spiritual qualities but through other people too. She said that you were good at guessing things and such," he explained, "It's like the more we trained with you not only did you learn our defense style but our mental abilities. Like you simply _adapted._"

She looked at him, "I-I kind of noticed that. Some times I could predict things before hand or read people. But the one thing I noticed most was with connections. My strongest one was with Jun herself. Some times I could hear her talking to me when she wasn't there. I could sometimes just suddenly know what she thought was a good decision or choice. And sometimes…" she looked away, "I could _feel _her there with me, as if comforting me when I was sad.

"When I was younger I used to have bad dreams about my mother. They went away when I met Jun. _Now_ I have nightmares about Jun," she glanced at him quickly, " I loved my mom but sometimes it seemed like I loved Jun _more_. My mother left me and Jun always welcomed me as if…as if I really _were_ her daughter."

"You were."

She looked at him, surprised at this heartfelt reply. His eyes were full of promise, "She was your mother and she loved you very much. And we-we loved her very much." His voice shook but it was strengthening.

She laughed painfully and said, "Yeah, I know. But that would make me and you brother and sister."

He laughed too and patted her back, "In ways we _all_ are."

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	10. No Helmets?

Chapter 10

"How's Mishima high? Is it working out for you?" Yuni asked, she and Miya walking side by side downtown. The sun was just setting and it was after ballet class on Friday night.

"Yeah. I guess," Miya shoved her hands in her coat pockets, "Classes are not easy just-average. It's weird. Being out of school for so long it's surprising."

"Well reading works wonders," Yuni spun around to face Miya near the bus stop, "At least that's what I've heard from what you've told me."

"Should be," Miya laughed sitting herself on the top part of the bench, letting one leg drape over, foot in the seat, other dangling off the back of the bench. She fluttered her eyes up, "You haven't read a book since when? Second grade?"

"_Ha-ha_," Yuni rolled her eyes, "Now what about social wise at Mishima?"

Miya smiled looking away a minute, "I've actually been reunited with my best friend and I've met some of his friends…"

Yuni bent her face down to Miya in suspicion, "And?…"

"They're great!" she laughed, "But nothing like you."

Yuni leaned up and scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miya faced her with a 'are you kidding' expression, "Yuni. These are high school kids who study every night and just _hang out_ on the weekends and nothing _more. _You're the total opposite."

"That's because I _live_," she crossed her arms, "They sound like total downers."

"They are _not_ downers."

Yuni leaned on the bench beside Miya with a cunning grin, "It sounds like you _miss_ your old life. Having to wake up in the morning is a major problem when you want to go out at night like we used to."

Miya rolled her eyes at Yuni and slid into the bench, "Well some people like _waking up _in the morning-"

"Not Miya. At least the girl I used to know. Tell you what. Let's go out tonight." Miya shook her head, "I can't-"

"It's Friday!' Yuni leaned up and walked over to the tall bus stop sign, wrapped her gloved fingers around it, and slung her self around it, "Let's go _dance! _You know really dance-not that crappy ballet-"

Miya cut her eyes, "Speaking of that why are you in ballet? You hate it."

Yuni leaned out, still gripping the pole, "You're right. Classical's never been my thing. Well ballet is something to be proud of to family and hip-hop is some thing to _show off_." She switch hands holding the pole and swung around again, "I like showing off and so do _you._"

Miya propped another leg on top of the other, "No Yuni. No _showing off_. I'm waiting for the bus so I can go home."

Yuni let go of the pole, flinging her self to Miya and stood before her, hands on hips, "No. How about this. Don't get on the bus and go to Xiaolin's apartment-"

"Actually it's Xiaoyu-"

"And come with me! You can stay at my place after we're done or I could even drive you home. It's been so long since we've went out!" Yuni begged, "Please!"

"Yuni-" Miya protested.

"Do I have to say it in English? How do you say it in English?"

"Please," Miya said dully in English for her.

"_Please!_"

"Fine."

Yuni grinned and snatched her hand, 'Alright! Let's get to my place and change you out of those street clothes!"

"Why have you been wearing your hair up like that?" Yuni drove her car down the street.

"Like what?"

Yuni side-glanced at her, "Like it is now. All pulled back at the top."

Miya looked at her self in the mirror, sporting her usual hairstyle, "Oh. My hair gets messy easily. I used to wear ribbons when I was younger. It's longer than it used to be so I pull it up and leave the hair that's too short to be styled down."

Yuni nodded, "You could just straighten it and it wouldn't get so-messy. Too bad we didn't have time. Like your clothes?"

"Y yeah." Miya looked down at herself. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a white halter top with amethyst lace fringing at the stomach line, lining the end of the tank top, and matching amethyst ballet flats. Clawing into the seat and pressing into her waist was the white belt decorated with silver studs. She wore large hoop ear rings, matching the ones Yuni had, barley showing under her curled, raven hair, only Miya's were white and Yuni's were silver

Miya felt slightly uncomfortable. Yuni clothes were always too tight on her (Miya being slightly bigger than her), but at least Yuni had let her keep her black coat she had been wearing earlier. Now she was shrugging under it. Truthfully she was a bit excited. It had been so long since she actually went out. Still yet, she hated Yuni's clothes. She didn't feel like her self in tight jeans and designer brands.

When they pulled up Miya leaned forward, looking out the wind shield, "Never been here before."

"It's fairly new," Yuni took her keys out of the ignition, "But I've been here before either."

"We're not even old enough to go in this one are we?"

"Nope," Yuni got out the car and slammed the door.

Miya sighed, "As usual," and got out too.

To that as usual was followed by another. Miya was used to Yuni befriending someone who could sneak them through the back. Miya was used to Yuni handing her weird drinks, realizing half of them tasted awful. Miya drank them anyway. She needed to loosen up. She could still see the screaming face of Jun in her mind and wanted to blur it out with black lights.

She discarded her jacket on top of Yuni's purse and made her way out onto the dance floor, mixing with the crowd, swaying with the people in sync. Miya heard a familiar song with a fast beat and felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Yuni who shouted over the bass, "This is ours! We made up a dance to this one!"

Miya nodded with a lazy grin, "Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

They began to dance back to back and people cleared. Miya realized they were in the middle of the floor. She danced with Yuni, throwing her arms out, Yuni catching her hands and slung her, switching spots with her. They stepped in place over each other, spaced them selves out, shuffling their feet quickly. Miya popped her hips, arms up, and twitched her waist line, same as Yuni and slid her feet where she and Yuni switched places again. They paused, feet together, pushing a palm out in mid air, falling to the floor, only to catch them selves in a nano-second, bouncing up and posing. People cheered for them as the song ended them both back to back once more.

Miya heard a faint clapping over the roar of the next song and Yuni screamed with delight to someone. Miya turned to see who it was her friend had come to address. Two young men leaning on the bar next to their stuff. One had jet black hair, slicked back, wearing a sleeveless white shirt and shades. The other was a bit taller than him, wearing a leather black jacket, black denim jeans, and boots. He had bright, long orange hair, spiked back going down his neck, held in place away from his face by a pair of motorcycle goggles.

Yuni hugged the boy with black hair and the other with orange. She then turned to Miya, the boy with black hair moving away to another end of the bar to order something.

"Miya I'd like you to meet my friend," she took Miya's arm leading her over then saying in her ear, "Talk to him a bit. Please! I know you'll like him!"

"No! Yuni-I-" Miya began but Yuni slung her beside him and went to talk to the other one who had bought he and Yuni drinks.

"Hi," she began a bit awkwardly.

He nodded his head a bit up with a smirk, "Hey. I'm Hwoarang. You?"

"Miya," she replied.

"Saw you and Yuni dance. You're really good,' he complimented.

"Thanks," she nodded, rubbing her arm.

He then asked without looking at her, "So. You always let her control you like that?"

"What?" she turned to him.

He turned to meet her, "Seems like she can talk you into anything as I've noticed. Dancing you don't have a problem with. But talking to strangers, drinking, and coming to a nightclub underage. Sounds more like you're her accessory not her friend."

Miya clenched her jaw, "How do you-when-"

"I've been watching you two since you walked in. Did you come because she told you to? Or did you come because you like alcohol?" he asked arms crossed, leaning against the bar casually.

"And how old are you?" she defended.

"Seventeen," he answered quickly.

"And-"

"Seventeen to get in. Twenty to drink. I don't plan to anyway. At least not tonight."

"Oh so you do drink?" she raised her eyebrows.

He slowly turned his head to her with no effort, and with cynical eyes, "I drink because I _want _too, not because friends _pressure_ me to. What are you? Same age as her, sixteen?"

She looked away, "I came to dance."

"I believe you." His voice was earnest.

She turned to him, a hint of surprise in her eyes.

He smirked, "I just like getting the truth out of people. Sorry if I came off an ass."

She grimaced, "You _did_."

He shrugged, "Sorry."

She sighed, "Honestly didn't really want to come. I like going out but sometimes but Yuni picks the _worst _places."

"If you don't like being here then why don't you leave?"

She replied, "Yuni's my ride home."

"I can give you a ride."

She turned to meet his eyes. Brown, lighter than Jin's dark ones and not so chocolately as Xiaoyu's. A lighter shade than Yuni's. He had pale brown eyes that mocked her. They laughed at her. However, they were sincere.

"And it's some kind of walk so we can get to know each other better, since you obviously don't want to," he added.

"I usually don't take rides with strangers."

"Really is that so. I'm a stranger? Don't trust me?" he asked, moving away from the bar, pointing himself, faking amazement to her feelings towards him.

She crossed her arms, not moving from her spot, "Of course I don't."

He smiled grandly, as if batting his eyes, "It's not that you don't trust me, it's just that you don't _want _to. Come on. Me and Yuni are nothing alike. I won't get you into any _trouble_ or anything."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, "Alright."

He laughed a bit, "Not _intentionally_ anyway."

Miya ignored Yuni and her appearing date, both laughing and getting tipsy. She and Hwoarang walked out into the alley.

"So where you from?" he asked casually.

"Yakushima," she answered, pulling her coat on.

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't believe you."

"What if I had American parents and was just born in Japan?" she cocked her head at him, popping her jaw.

"If you were you would have told me that outright, not made it into a scenario,' he replied.

She laughed, "Lincoln, Nebraska. Moved to Yakushima when I was eight for my dad's work. Now you. You're not from here."

"How'd you guess?"

"That's it. I just guessed."

He laughed and led her around a corner, down the sidewalk. "Okay. I'm actually from South Korea."

She looked at him with curiosity, "Really? What brings you to Tokyo?"

He clapped his hands once and rubbed them together at the cold of the fall air, "My older sis is having a baby and I decided to come out and see her. It's not really my thing. My family and I don't-_converse_ much. But my master convinced me to. He said it would be-good for me." He rolled his eyes at this.

She was interested quick, "Master? You train in a fighting?"

He smirked at her, and glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "_Yes_. In fact I do. Tae Kwon Do. Why so fascinated, Mi_ya_?"

She giggled, holding her arms, "Well, I do too. Not in Tae Kwon Do, though. Kazama Style self defense."

"Never heard of it," he shook his head, but glanced at her suspiciously.

"Well it's not famous," she leaned toward him, their arms bumping, "It was created by the Kazama family. I was a friend of theirs so there you have it. I haven't completed my training yet."

He nodded and counted on his fingers, "You can dance like hell, can't lie worth a shit, and can defend yourself against a mugging. Cool."

She slapped his shoulder, "_Hwoarang_!"

"What?' he shrugged, then laughed. She then stopped in thought. _He crinkled his eyebrows with a pursed smile, "And do you still hate them? You're such a child. It's not like they're going to poison you." He poked her cheek with it and she smacked it, "__**Jin**__!"_

She shook her head. _What am I doing? Flirting obviously now-but I flirted with __**Jin**__? _

He draped an arm around her, tugging her closer, as they rounded another corner. There was a gang of men smoking across the street. She noticed this and let him, actually not bothered bother by it at all. _Then again as Yuni would say, girls flirt with everybody. Even unintentionally. But Jin…_

"Can you ride a bike?"

She snapped to his attention, "Huh?"

"Can you ride a bike," he repeated leading her into another alley.

"Um. Yeah,' she answered, "Why? Your ride's actually a bicycle? Oh that's-"

He made his way to the back by crates and something covered with a tarp, "Not really a bicycle. It's got two wheels though…" he yanked the tarp off revealing a motorcycle.

"Woah," she mouthed.

He kicked in the stand holding it up and rolled it out, "Yeah. I covered it so no one would be tempted to steal it. I don't trust drunk idiots enough to park it close to the club anyway." He swung a leg over and cranked it up. The motor rumbled making Miya jump. She crossed her arms more tightly looking at him. He looked at her, asking over the roar of the exhaust, "Well? You coming?"

She looked at him uncertainly and half joked, "No helmets?"

He laughed, "Don't worry! Just get on! Or it'll all be for nothing."

She blinked and nodded. She got on behind him. He revved it, turning the handle with one hand. He glanced behind him, "It's alright. I'm an excellent driver." He changed gears and they shot off out of the alley.

She clutched his middle, eyes bugging out. She felt like screaming but calmed down. The wind flew through her hair and his orange. His hair got in her face a little so she moved her head over more on his shoulder.

The lights were almost a blur going past her in and out of her vision as he dodged and passed cars on the highway. Her eyes flickered to his orange hair with a red tint, glowing against the dark shades of the night. _It's-kind of pretty. So bright. _She then remembered. _Miya looked at Xiaoyu, "I like your hair bands. They're so bright-and cool."_

"_Thanks,' she replied._

Miya blinked. She realized she _liked_ bright. She wondered if his hair only spiked up like that because it was pushed back by the goggles. Or maybe it was spiked up with gel. She then began to wonder if it smelled like oranges like it's color. She was tempted to bury her nose in it to find out but decided not to freak him out.

"So where you live?' he shouted.

She was brought out of her trance, "Huh? Oh at the Mishima apartment Complex!"

He glanced back at her for a second, a leer coming onto his face, "Really? You rich?"

"Nah! Just staying with someone!"

He finally began to slow the bike coming up near the apartments. "That window's mine,' she point up to the third floor. They were on a road near the back side of the apartment complex, near dumpsters.

She got off and turned to him, "Thanks Hwoarang." he nodded, "No problem. See you around?"

She smiled at this, "I'd like to. Ride by some time?"

He smiled, "Will do. Rides are _always _free."

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but add Hwoarang. He's a LOT of fun to work with. Idk if he has a sister-I made that up. Hope you liked this chapter! Review for more!<p> 


	11. Lovestruck

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I've had LOT going on. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Miya sat in the living room, on the floor, legs crossed, with a bowl of cheerios in her hand. "Xiaoyu, how do you eat cereal with chopsticks-eh-ohhh"

Xiaoyu shoved a spoon in her face laughing, "This may be Japan but we have spoons.'

Miya pointed the spoon at her, "Ah, but do you have _sporks_?"

Xiaoyu only laughed and sat behind her on the couch and turned on the TV, "So, how was the party? Thanks for calling me before, I would have _freaked _out if I didn't know where you were."

Miya the replied, "No, problem Xiao. It was-okay. Not as fun as it used to be."

Xiaoyu stretched out on the couch, "Why?"

Miya set her bowl down on the floor beside her, "I-I don't know. I used to go out every night to different joints. It's just weird to me now."

"Do you drink?"

"Huh?" Miya turned and looked guilty, "Oh, well…only if Yuni gives me the drinks. I usually do what ever she wants."

"This Yuni…" Xiaoyu flipped over on her stomach so she was face to face with Miya, "doesn't seem like the most honest character. If you don't want to do what she wants then why do you do it?"

Miya shrugged, "I usually don't. I don't mind sipping a few drinks. It's not all that bad. It helps me take it easy and when I loosen up I dance better. That's all I really go for, to dance. And when I go with Yuni I usually end up having a good time."

Xiaoyu counted on her fingers and in total held up three, "You've said usually three times. Either you _do _or you _don't."_

Miya rolled her eyes but replied, "I _do _like the dancing part."

"And the drinking?" Xiaoyu's eyes were honest and trusting.

Miya sighed, "No. Not really. I get by. Although-" she turned around and leaned her head on the couch, "-every time I try a new drink or watch other people do drugs or fight there's a voice in the back of my head telling me not to. Reminding me who I am and that I'm good…"

Xiaoyu smiled and patted Miya's shoulder comfortingly, "Don't be scared, Miya. It's a _conscious_. Everybody has one."

Miya hugged her knees, looking away, _Then how come my conscious sounds just like Jun?_

Xiaoyu flipped on her back again, "What's weird is I thought I heard a motorcycle right before you got home."

Miya blushed a bit, "Oh that. That was my _ride_."

"Your ride? You drive a motorcycle? Does Jin know?" Xiaoyu didn't catch out quick enough.

Miya shook her head and slid up on the couch, "_No. _You see…I met this _guy_…"

Xiaoyu's head perked up, "_Ohhh_," and she caught interest like wildfire, "So who is this guy?"

"His name is _Hwoarang_. He's from South Korea," Miya informed.

"Is he cute?" Xiaoyu leaned in.

Miya leaned in as well for suspense then said, "…No."

Xiaoyu was taken aback.

Miya's serious frown broke into a cocky grin, " He's _hot_!"

She and Xiaoyu both laughed. Xiaoyu then asked, "Well do you like him?"

Miya's smile disappeared, "I don't know…He was cool and I like his opinions on things. He said I shouldn't let Yuni boss me around like she owns me."

"You _shouldn't_," Xiaoyu agreed, "Not only cute, he has a _brain_."

Miya fell back on the arm rest, knees brought up, hands in her curved lap, "And a _bike_. I've never been on a motorcycle before. It was-_awesome_! It felt like flying!"

Xiaoyu peeked over Miya's knees, "That's great. Really I'm happy for you…It's just I thought you and Jin had something-_happening._"

Miya sat up, startled, "Wha-_what? _Well-" Miya's face turned red, "We're friends. I mean he's cute and all but-"

_She laughed painfully and said, "Yeah, I know. But that would make me and you brother and sister." _

_He laughed too and patted her back, "In ways we __**all **__are." _

Her eyebrows pushed together in frustration, "I bet he still sees me as the gawky little girl that fell out of a tree."

Xiaoyu looked back at the TV, "I don't kn_oooow_. The way he looks at you and smiles says _otherwise_."

"Ugh!" Miya scoffed angrily, "He smiles at you too. He even smiles at _Miharu_."

Xiaoyu thumped her hand, "You're just _lovestruck_."

Miya grumbled, crossing her arms, "Forget it!"

"Hey," Xiaoyu suddenly remembered, "Jin and I train every week end. Why don't you come? It'll be fun. I think you need a break from dancing."

Miya suddenly smiled again, "Yeah. Fighting like the good old days sounds promising."

Xiaoyu dressed in a black sports bra and grey sweats, while Miya in a purple sports bra and black shorts with her hair pulled up in a pony tail. Xiaoyu as always pulled her hair up in a pair of glowing bands. This time they were dark blue.

"Come on, this is it," Xiaoyu threw Miya a water bottle, both girls walking into Mishima Manor being met by a butler in all black.

"Jin lives _here_?" Miya asked. Xiaoyu giggled.

"Jin-sama is in training room, Xiaoyu-sama," he instructed.

"Thanks," Xiaoyu waved, taking Miya's hand and leading her down several halls of the large mansion.

They entered a room made entirely of wood with mats on the floor and exercising equipment. Jin, dressed in only black loose pants with a black sash tied around the waist of the pants and red fighting gloves on his hands, strapped on down his forearms, punched furiously into a punching bag held up by a chain from the ceiling.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu greeted.

He stopped and turned to them, "Hello ladies," then bent down, grabbed a towel off the floor, and moped the sweat off his forehead.

Miya was stuck on his torso. Thick muscles protruded from under the skin, rippling in every direction. When he agreed to being in shape in their previous conversation he _meant _it. Jin noticed her examining with awe and smirked, "You don't look so bad yourself, _ballerina_."

A blush crept up her neck and her jaw tightened, "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

He crossed his arms, "Don't you recall it was _your _butt getting kicked?"

"Oh drop it, you two!" Xiaoyu slung her bag down on the ground and grabbed Miya's arm, "Let's get started and leave him to beat that bag lifeless."

Miya sighed but followed Xiaoyu to the other side of the room. Miya began to stretch every limb of her body slowly. She was used to it more now than she had been four years ago. Back in ballet they stretched every day. She then began to do her exercises and began with a series of push ups and crunches. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and glanced at Xiaoyu who seemed to be doing more stretches than actually warming up. The girl slid down into a perfect split and then brought her arms and face to the floor.

"Why so many stretches?" Miya asked.

Xiaoyu slowly raised up, "The more you stretch the more flexible you are. You need to be more flexible to kick. That's mostly what I do."

Miya spread her legs out and stretched down the right leg, "What's your fighting style?"

Xiaoyu turned to her, "Hakke Sho and Hika Ken base Chinese Martial Arts. You?"

"Kazama Style," Jin answered for her looming over them, "A martial art developed by my family. She is going to continue her training today."

Miya looked at him speechless. She stood up, regaining her words, "What? Really? You mean you're going to train me?"

He nodded. She came to him and hugged him suddenly saying in rushed English, "Thank you so much, Jin! You're the best!"

He hugged her and then stood back, "Let's begin."

Miya groaned after taking her shower, now dressed in nothing but a t shirt. She fell on her bed, "I forgot how much Jin like to work me! He doesn't hold a grudge against me anymore but the memory still _lingers._"

_Vrooooooom-vroom. _The snarling of an exhaust pipe startled her. Even though she still ached she shot up and came to her window. She pulled it up and looked out. Parked on the street looking up at her was Hwoarang still sporting his goggles and spiked hair, only this time he wore a black sleeveless shirt revealing muscled arms.

"Hey!" he called, "Thought I'd ride by!"

She replied, "But it's only been since yesterday!"

"Well," he shrugged, throwing his arms up, "You said 'some time' and it's _'some time' _so."

"I guess," she rolled her head to the side, eyes fluttering at him, "What's the rush?"

He shrugged once more, "Let's just say I'm an impatient man. So what do you say dancer? Want another ride?"

She thought a moment. _"That's great. Really I'm happy for you…It's just I thought you and Jin had something-happening." _Then looked back at Hwoarang. _"I bet he still sees me as the gawky little girl that fell out of a tree."_

"Once in a life time opportunity slipping out the door," she hummed to her self then shouted at him, "Okay! Give me five minutes-I barely got any clothes on!"

"Hey, that's fine with me," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and shut the window. She quickly changed into her high top sneakers, baggy jeans, a black top, and purple hoody than slung down past her hips with droopy sleeves. She pulled her hair back into it's usual hairstyle and opened the window again, crawling out onto the sill. She then descended down, grabbing the sill with her fingers.

He said something in Korean along the lines, "Hey! What the hell -" then back to Japanese, "What are you doing!"

She let her self fall, pushed against the brick with her shoes, and flipped, landing in a perfect pose. She turned around with a boastful smile.

He nodded in approval, "_Alri_ght! Nicely done."

She bowed, "Thank you."

She slung her leg over the seat and sat behind him.

He cranked it back up, "Hold on tight, babe." They zoomed off, a grin on her face.

Miya walked with Xiaoyu to lunch at school Monday, "Hwoarang took me on a ride again."

"I thought I heard his bike Saturday night,' she pushed Miya's arm playfully, "Your expression shows a _lot _more."

Miya turned to her, hand clutching her bag, "Oh _shut up_. He just takes me around town and sometimes we stop on a bridge and just talk. He's really cool."

"Well," Xiaoyu replied making her way into the lunch line behind Miya, "Let's hope Jin doesn't find out. He might be getting _jealous_."

"Jealous of what?"

They both whirled around. Jin stood behind them, arms crossed.

"Oh nothing!" Miya squeaked, "God, you scared me!"

"Nothing, huh?" his eyes drifted to Xiaoyu who only giggled and placed a finger to her lips, "Ancient Chinese secret." Then hurried off to another line.

Miya looked at her, eye brow arched, shaking her head mouthing, "What the hell?"

Jin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Miya…"

She turned to him hiding her embarrassment.

He then continued, "I was wondering if you would start training with me every afternoon. I'd like to catch you up."

She nodded, "I don't really know. It might interfere with my working hours."

He looked confused, "Working hours?"

She nodded slowly, looking at him as if he was stupid, "My _job_?"

"You have a job?"

"Yep," she turned around grabbing a tray, "Got to pay off the books somehow at this school. I'm a waitress."

He nodded and thought a minute. He then said, "You should quit your job."

She whirled to him, "What?"

"You'll see why when you have to pay your book fee tomorrow," he smirked grabbing a tray, "Now move along. I'm very hungry."


	12. My Girl

Chapter 12

"Jin, do you know the meaning of this?" Miya slammed her hands on the table In front of Jin. He was outside, about to eat his lunch.

He sat his chopsticks down, "Excuse me?"

She held the receipt in his face, "It said all my books have been paid for! Even my tuition for the next _three years_."

"Well looks like you don't have to work any more," he looked up with a smirk, "Maybe there is actually some one 'up there' looking out for you."

"When you mean up there do you actually mean _in front _of me. Jin, _I_ can support myself," she spat in his face, "You don't need to spend your money on me-even if for school-"

"It wasn't me that did it," he picked up his chopsticks and a few noodles, swirling them around, "Technically the man that owns the school did. I asked him to help out a close friend of mine and I didn't even have to negotiate with him."

She leaned up, surprised, "What?"

"That's right," he replied, "_Grandpa_ paid for it."

_But why? _Her eyes raced around and she slowly sat down.

"And if you feel that bad about," he broke a carrot stick in half, shoving a piece in her hand, "Then you can pay it off by training with me every afternoon-as mentioned before?"

She couldn't help but smile, "As long as I don't have to eat _this_," and threw it at him.

"The streets are dangerous place," Hwoarang said, "You need to watch your step when you hit the clubs." He parked the bike in an alley and jumped off. He picked her up by her waist and slid her off.

"You're no gentleman, Hwoarang," she sneered, coming to her feet, and twirled behind him, "And I think I can take care of my self. I'm quite familiar with the streets."

He moved around her way in front of her to stop her from spinning, "Oh yeah?"

She crossed her arms, "I lived on them for awhile. I don't have any family-it was the only choice I had."

He smirked, turned from her, and came to a ladder hanging down from an apartment stair case. "Same here," he replied the jumped up, grabbing the ladder, pulling his self up. He climbed and looked down, "You coming?"

She nodded and followed him up the ladder and several layers of balconies.

"I've learned from the streets don't fuck with nobody,' Hwoarang told her, "Unless it involves _money_…" He climbed up to the roof and stretched his arms.

She came behind him, eyebrows raised, "Money?"

He turned to her, "Yeah. What? Don't tell me you've never got into fights before?"

"Well yeah…but never for money," she shook her head.

He grinned, 'Then you've been missing out, _toots_." He motioned for her to come, "There's a hotspot nearby."

He led her across the roof and down to the other side. They leaned over the edge and saw several intersections of alleyways. Miya saw several guys surrounding two fighting each other. Miya watched them until one beat the other. Then people began to pass around money.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Her eyes snapped to him, "What!"

"To fight? You said you can. Or do you just want to be my cheerleader?"

She frowned, "Really-no one should fight people like this. It's ridiculous and _unmoral_."

He smacked his lips, "You sound like my _master_. Fine toots, suit yourself." He then jumped off the edge and caught a ledge to break half his fall.

"Hwoarang!" she hissed and followed him, jumping down.

He descended down behind all of them and she as well, almost tripping as her feet hit the asphalt.

He joined the circle and dug a roll of money out of his pocket, "I bet I can beat _two _of you for twice of what I've got."

One of them laughed, "Two of us? Yeah and you'd like your girlfriend to watch you get your ass kicked?"

She stepped forward by Hwoarang, "I think she'd like to watch _yours_ get kicked. And I'd be happy to do it."

All of them laughed, except Hwoarang who was smiling. She slid into her fighting position. The laughing was hushed.

Hwoarang readied himself as well. Two guys stepped forward.

Hwoarang made the first move sweeping one down with his leg. The other one came at Miya and she bent her body and shuffled, sliding past him, letting him fall to the ground in the rush.

She turned sharply, raised her leg up and let it descend onto the fallen man's shoulder.

Hwoarang did a series of kicks knocking him out quickly, swiftly turned, still in position, and watched Miya.

She jabbed the man with her fists, him blocking them all. Then surprisingly she spun and attacked him with a windmill kick, the ball of her foot making an impact with his jaw. He collapsed to the ground. They were all speechless.

The one Hwoarang had been fighting slowly rose with a clenched fist and charged for him. Hwoarang quickly side stepped him and them and ran straight for Miya. He slid, fist colliding with her face. Her head whipped and she hissed in pain.

"Miya!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

She slowly turned her head, teeth grinding against each other. Her hand inched backwards by her hip and rocketed forward knocking the man out in a single punch. Hwoarang's worried look grew into a immaculate grin.

He looked around at all of the shocked men, all eyes on her. Hwoarang's grin grew wider and he quickly collected his money and hers. He grabbed the still angry Miya, "Let's get out of here!"

She snapped back to reality and ran with him. They finally slowed down and he laughed, "That's was great! _You _were great! I didn't know you could fight like that."

"You either," she said dully, eyes on the ground.

"_You must not fight out of wrathful or wicked reasons. Only fight for defense. Fight because you __**must**__ not because you can_," Jun had said.

"Miya?" he looked at her, "What's wrong?" He could see tears strolling down her cheeks. He faced her and took her chin in hand, "Did he hurt you that bad? I'll **kill** him-"

"No!" she cried and hugged his neck suddenly. He looked around a moment wondering why and only held her back.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"These- t-thoughts have been getting to me lately. Every time I fight-"

He patted her back, "Hey, don't worry about it. Everything will be okay." She moved back some in his arms to see his face.

_Xiaoyu thumped her hand, "You're just lovestruck." _

Her eyes searched through his and before she could stop herself her lips met his. He looked into her eyes after she did with a full amount of curiosity. He then leaned forward this time and kissed her back, those kisses becoming stronger and longer.

He tightened his arms around her waist, "You still want your money-" She shook her head and kissed him again.

"Ya!" Miya punched and punched into the pads Jin had strapped to his hands. "Come on!" he urged.

"Ya! Ah!" she yelled, striking him fast, fist moving a second at time, barely knocking him back.

"There's no strength in your attacks,' he said, "You need to apply more force!"

She stopped, catching her breath, "I thought it wasn't about strength."

He stepped forward, "It is if you want to _survive_. Now _hit _me."

She began to strike at him faster, sweat pouring down her temple. He cut his eyes with a tempting smile. The look he gave her was mocking and it worked its purpose. She turned her body, giving him a roundhouse kick.

He quickly jumped back, "Hey! That was at my head."

"No it was at that smile. _Don't_ look at me like that," she landed back on her feet. He threw off the pads, "What look?"

"That look-that you want to do something to me…"

He arched an eyebrow, "And what do I want to do to you?"

She began to unwrap the tape around her hands, "Something _evil_. It just gives me the _creeps._"

He blushed slightly, "Evil. Hmph. I'm **not** evil."

"Never said you were," she balled up the tape and walked to her bag and grabbed a water bottle from it. She walked back to him, taking a swig.

"I'd never **hurt **you," he said looking her in the eye then noticed a slight bluish hue on the side of her jaw, "-and I would never let anyone one hurt you _either_. Miya what happened?" He reached up to her, fingers brushing the bruise.

Her hand touched his, reaching up to her face, "Oh _that_-"

"Did you get into a fight?" he asked, a serious glare in his eye.

She brushed him off, "Don't worry about it," and walked back to her bag.

"_Miya_," he said in a warning tone.

She turned, tossing up the bottle, "_Relax, _Jinny. I can handle myself."

He crossed his arms, strengthen his stance, "It's not _you_ I'm worrying about handling. Miya…"

She threw the bottle, "Why care?" He caught it with ease as she said, "It's not like I'm your _girl_."

She slung her bag on her shoulder, "Bye," and left him alone.

He didn't notice his hands gripping the bottle so tight, _the thought of anyone hurting you_, the bottle nested in his grasp water splattering, _drives me __**insane**_.

He looked at the crushed plastic in his hand, "My girl…"

Miya participated in street fights with Hwoarang every time he picked her up. That being almost every night, Miya was counting up stacks of cash with delight. It's not like she needed the money now living with Xiaoyu and Jin paying for her books. She figured it could be emergency money-including some of it already being her betting money.

Still no matter how she thought about it her heart still felt clenched. Every fight she heard Jun's voice. Almost every night she dreamt of Jun. Miya then one night found herself telling Hwoarang of these nightmares.

"She doesn't think I should be with you. She says your bad for me-mostly because of the street fights," she dangled her feet of the edge of his bike. He had parked on the edge of a bridge, them both looking down into the water.

He sat on his bike by her, "Who was she?"

Miya closed her eyes feeling her heart swell and recede. "She was my master," Miya finally choked, "She was-she was wonderful. Like-a _mother_ to me."

He looked at her strained face, "What happened to her?"

Miya looked at her lap, "She was murdered."

Hwoarang nodded in silence, "I had thought my master was killed too. But he-he came back _alive. _I-I have to return to complete my training soon."

She looked at him sadly, "Back to Korea?"

"Yeah. Next week. Can't live off my sister forever."

She almost laughed, "And I suppose you'll still street fight there too."

He stood, stretching, even yawning a bit, "Yeah. It's my life."

"Any one ever beat you?"

He turned to her sharply with a glare.

She shrugged, "Just asking."

He sighed, "Not exactly. One time this rich Japanese brat came with his grandfather for business. I challenged him and he fought me to a draw. A _damn_ draw. If I ever see him again swear I'll **beat **him."

She stood beside him, "My master always taught me vengeance is bad for your spirit, but I've had revenge on my mind too. I don't know whether to kill him or-God, I don't know."

"Who?" he asked.

She scowled, fists pressed to her hips, "The man who killed my _father_."

* * *

><p>Been obsessed with the Animaniacs lately...er review anyway!<p> 


	13. A Waste

Chapter 13

"He has to leave for Korea in two days," Miya said, leaning on Xiaoyu's shoulder for support on their couch.

"Aw," Xiaoyu frowned, "I'm sorry. You think you'll ever hear from him?"

"I don't know," she answered glumly.

"Well, what did you like most about him?" Xiaoyu twirled one of her pig tails. Miya thought a moment, "I liked riding his bike. Feeling the wind. Looking at how his hair flew with it. Then I liked how he coaxed me into feeling better when I was sad and when he kissed me-"

"_Ooh_," Xiaoyu giggled, "That's so _sweet_. Don't stop now! How did you kiss him?"

"He'd tongue me a lot."

"Ew-" Xiaoyu began.

Miya leaned up and looked at her, "All of _us_ do that."

Xiaoyu shook her head, "When I date, I don't like to. It's kind of _gross_ to me." Miya laughed, kind of sorrowfully, "I-didn't like it either. Like the way he did it-was too forceful. _Dominate._ I didn't like it at all."

"Then maybe," Xiaoyu stretched her arms up high with a groan, "there's a lot more to this _Hwoarang _than you thought. But hey I know what'll cheer you up! Me, Jin, and Miharu were planning to go the carnival that's come to town tomorrow!"

Miya sunk into the couch and thought.

"It's Saturday after all-unless," Xiaoyu backtracked, "you're going out with Hwoarang."

Miya then smiled, "No. I'm not. I'm going with you and Miharu."

Xiaoyu then reminded her, "And _Jin_."

Miya flushed slightly, "What_ever_."

Xiaoyu wore a fluttering pink dress, ballet flats, and matching, glowing pink bands around her wrists and pig tails. Miharu wore blue jeans jacket, jeans, and a t shirt with orange glowing bands around her wrists. Miya wore a purple spaghetti strap dress, with several black, green, and purple Marti Gras beads around her neck. Xiaoyu then had given her two glowing purple bands to go around her wrists. Jin wore a pair of jeans and a yellow and black jacket, sleeves rolled up, fighting gloves on.

Xiaoyu took Miharu's hand, "Look, popping balloons! Let's do that one!" They ran to the stand leaving Jin ad Miya alone. They watched the two girls from a distance.

Miya laughed, "She's excited."

"She loves carnivals. I never get why. I've never came around to them much,' he then looked Miya over, "You look-_nice_."

She smiled, cheeks turning pink, "_Thanks_. Xiaoyu gave me these clothes. I haven't worn a dress since I was seven, but I like the bands. I love these things! I used to wrack up on these all the time when I used to go out clubb-" she stopped, hiding her eyes, "But I don't do _that_ anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with going out to dance. I know you like to do it," he brought up, "As long as you don't get wasted it's fine with me."

She laughed at this, "No. I don't want _that_ life."

"Actually," he turned her to him, "I'd rather you dance; not fight."

Her eyebrows pushed together, realizing what he was implying, "Then why do you train me?"

"Because you asked my mother to train you," his voice was strong, "and I'm honoring her by finishing your training. Miya I know you've been fighting people. It's obvious. And for money too, right?"

She crossed her arms, "So?"

"You don't need the money- I can help you on anything when it comes to that," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She growled, "I can help myself! I didn't have to quit my job, you know- but I did. Damn it, Jin! I fight because I'm good! Don't you think? Don't you think I can defend myself-"

"Defend, yes," he said sternly, "But challenging other people to senseless brawls is wrong. It's not the way we were taught-remember?"

She looked away, "I-I remember. But Jin-I've gotten so much _stronger_! I want to prove to these punks around here that I can. I'm not some flimsy dancer that can't fight, _I can_."

He looked up, shaking his head, and back down to her, "Miya, I _know _you can."

"Then why can't you let me have a job and make money. I can manage my own food and money. My own place to live-if _Xiaoyu _wouldlet me. But _you_, Jin… Why won't you-"

He brushed her face gently with his knuckles, "Because I want to take care of you."

She looked down, eyes closed. She then giggled, but not of mockery. He could tell it wasn't either. It was more of bashfulness. She then looked up at him seriously, "I know you do. But you can't when you act like some brainless machine. It's not good to bottle up your emotions. You're like some robot with one motive every day, speaking in one tone. You've even been like that since you were a kid. I worked my _butt _off even to make you angry. Through out the time I've known you I've accomplished a good bit."

He smirked then laughed.

She touched his face, "You know that's why I try hard to bring your emotions through. You're so handsome when you smile. You look like your mother."

His smile decreased into a thoughtful expression, "…I miss her. But I can't let I all show. If I do I become so much weaker. I can't do that."

She frowned and they both heard laughing, "Hey guys!"

They turned to see Xiaoyu with a stuffed bear in hand, "Look at what I won for Panda!"

"She'll love it," Miya smiled then looked at Miharu, "No luck?"

Miharu shook her head, "Not so good with darts."

Miya laughed, "Me either."

Jin tapped Xiaoyu as they began to walk again, "Say, Xiao, let's ride something. All four of us."

Miharu then whined, "No! Don't make me ride anything else. I'll barf!"

Xiaoyu laughed taking her hand in hand, "Alright then you can watch us ride and hold Panda's bear."

"I agree with Miharu," Miya said, "I'm starting to get a little queasy from these rides we've been on."

"I bet you can take it. Unless your _scared _to get a little sick," Xiaoyu teased.

"Oh shut it, Miss _Ling_," Miya rolled her eyes.

Xiaoyu then smiled brutally, "_Myriah_."

Jin began to laugh, "You're name is _Myriah_? Heh-haha!"

She hit him hard on the shoulder, "Shut up!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?' he asked.

"I've just always gone by Miya. I don't _like_ my first name,' she answered.

He smirked, "It's not the best-"

She hit him again, "Hey! Well in my country your name's a girl's name!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu began to laugh at them.

"Girl's name, eh?" he slung an arm around her shoulder, "Then tell me am I a pretty girl?"

"Jin! LOL!" Xiaoyu laughed more, leaning on Miharu for support.

"Oh, _yeah_. You're a _looker_ alright,' Miya chuckled. She then began to nestle herself under his arm, leaning more into him.

He noticed this and tightened his arm around her and said in English, "Not so bad your self."

She turned to look at him, but didn't get the chance to reply.

"**Kazama!**"

They all looked up to see a group of guys. Their apparent leader then said, "Kazama. Face to face again. Well you-" but was cut off when he noticed the girl under his arm.

Miya had been shocked the whole time looking at him, "H-Hwoarang?"

"That's _him_?" Xiaoyu whispered.

Hwoarang's shocked expression soured, eyes darting from Jin to Miya, "Oh I _see _how it is. Fuck this." He turned leave, the other two following him, one Miya recognized as the one from the club that bought Yuni drinks.

Miya realized what he was thinking suddenly becoming conscious of the weight of the arm on her shoulders. She dashed from her friends towards Hwoarang, "Hwoarang wait! It's not what you think!"

He turned to her with a snarl, "Just like your **slutty** friend, Yuni. I thought _so_. **Fuck **you." He turned around again, walking away.

Xiaoyu saw Miya's face was contorted with anguish, eyes not watering up only darkening with sorrow. Xiaoyu touched Miya's shoulder softly.

"Hey," a hand grabbed a fist full of Hwoarang's hair and slung him down to the ground. Miya gasped when she saw what Jin had done.

The other two guys came near buy Miharu and Xiaoyu blocked them, moving into stances, ready to fight them.

Jin launched his foot to Hwoarang's chest, "If you **ever **talk to her like that again I'll kick your **ass**." Jin pressed his foot harder to his rib cage making him groan. " You even **touch **her I'll break your **neck** and ship you back to where you **came from**."

Miya looked at Jin with wide eyes. A faint purple aura was glowing around him.

She grabbed his arm, "Jin!"

He looked at her and the aura faded. He lifted up his foot and Hwoarang scrambled up. He spat, "Let's get **out** of here." The three of them stalked off.

"Come on," Jin took Miya's hand and they began to walk away, the girls following them.

"You were the one who fought him to a draw," Miya finally said.

He glanced down at her, "How do you know about that?"

She searched for words, "He told me. Um-we went out for awhile-but it was a **waste**. I'm sorry Jin."

"For what?" he wrapped an arm around her, "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

She bit her lip, _That darkness about him-it must have been the Devil gene. I know Jin hasn't been making any deals. But he is Kazuya's son. It could be through blood. _

Miya looked up at Jin's face, _Oh Jun, what do I do?_


	14. Family Feud

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I've been tremendously busy! I want to thank all of my current reviewers for supporting my story. Btw, a character chart of Miya is on deviant art so if you wish to see what she looks like copy and paste the link you can find on my profile into your URL bar and it should take you to her!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The months drew on through out the school year. Miya tried her best to concentrate on three things: classes, training, and ballet. Ballet for Miya had begun to lose its taste. She preferred to dance normally to modern music like every other teenager. She was considering quitting ballet. It was another thing weighing her down for money and she barely talked to Yuni anyway. She realized Yuni was just a poser.

Her ballet teacher had told Miya that she was an excellent pupil and would be good as a professional dancer. Then again her _other _teachers said she would have a great career in the scientific field too.

However, Miya had no ballet career in mind, either in science or math. It was too slow for her. The slower life seemed the more her mind allowed itself to think. The more she thought the more memories would get hold of her. Memories of dance classes when she was just a kid. Her mother picking her up from those rehearsals. It beat Miya up, in, and out.

She wanted to keep her promise to Jin- to fulfill her dream of dancing. She realized it wasn't with classical. She quit class soon after a year and concentrated on training along with practicing dancing in her room to popular tracks-Japanese and American songs.

Aside from everything physical, mental had taken control too. She concentrated on spirits, not only Jun's, but people alive such as Jin or Xiaoyu. She could sense where they were and their mood. She was coming to believe she was psychic like Jun. She had a feeling it wasn't just because Jun had trained her. She read being born with special abilities was random, even if it was genetic such as in the Kazama family.

The more she thought about Jun the more she began to think about Jin.

Her mind had drifted back to a memory. _She blinked, "Huh! Heihachi is your grandfather-?" _

Seventeen year old Miya sat at her desk, fingers tapping the table, _Jin has similar bangs to Jun and spiked hair like Kazuya. He has a strong jaw line like Kazuya and Jun's soft eyes. He's kind like her but quiet and mysterious like him. _She leaned back in her chair, cone leg crossed over the other.

_I wonder…Jun and Kazuya. That's so odd. And I got mixed in both their lives without even knowing anything? I wonder how did they meet?_

Miya suddenly got an idea and headed for the living room. Panda sat on the floor like a human watching TV. Miya always found this strange but amazing.

"Panda?"

Panda's head turned and grunted a reply along the lines of, "Yes?"

"Where's Xiao?" Miya asked. Panda pointed a paw to the direction of the kitchen. Miya bowed, "Thank you."

Miya found Xiaoyu at the kitchen table on her laptop, "Xiao can I borrow that? I need to search up something."

Xiao looked up.

"It's really important," Miya said sitting down.

"Okay," Xiaoyu turned the laptop to her. Miya pulled up another internet page and began to search up names: Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima.

Xiaoyu leaned over her shoulder, "Jin's parents? What are you looking for?"

"Let me know when you find out,' Miya clicked search. She clicked on the first result mainly because of the title: The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 2

"_How-" she looked up, "-how did he get the company back?"_

_ "I announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. He fought me and beat me. He then tried to kill me by-"_

"The tournament? But that was almost eighteen years ago," Xiaoyu said.

Miya looked at her, "Duhhhh," the slowly turned her head back around.

"Ohhh-_Oh_!" Xiaoyu realized then exclaimed, "Miya-none of that's your business-"

"They were my friends-yes, before you ask I knew his parents," she snapped, "It's not like I'm snooping. I just was curious on how they met."

Miya searched on through and found pictures of the fighters. She clicked through the different slides on the websites.

Host of Tournament, Director of Mishima Zaibatsu: Kazuya Mishima. It showed a picture of him. He was so young and had no scars on his face. Those scars, Miya then thought, _those scars he must have got from the volcano…_ He wore a purple business suit with red fighting gloves, clamped with silver studs in the shape of a triangle on each top of the hand. He looked sharp. Sharp like the CEO of one of the world's leading conglomerates.

"Kazuya…" Miya said quietly, "That's him. His father."

"They have the same body structure and face a bit. Heh," Xiaoyu giggled a bit, "And eyebrows. _Bushy _eyebrows."

Miya laughed a bit too, "I've always noticed that."

Miya continued to look through the rest of the pictures.

Competitor: Jun Kazama. Jun had always looked so young, and kept that flawless beauty from then and even till Miya had met her. She looked beautiful and strong. Same as always she had her straight black hair pulled up in a white head band. She wore a white business like vest with no blouse underneath, showing off her arms. She wore black Capri pants, white socks, and black shoes.

"His mother,' Xiaoyu whispered, "She's so pretty."

"Jun. She was my master." Miya hung her head.

Xiaoyu looked at her, "Really?"

Miya nodded and for some reason continued to flip through the pictures and gasped on the next.

Competitor: Nina Williams

Her Aunt Nina stood there in a purple short dress with purple stockings and boots, blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her icy blue eyes stared at Miya.

"What's wrong?" Xiaoyu asked.

"That's my Aunt Nina!"

"Your aunt?"

Miya then clicked to the next one. "I can't believe it!"

Competitor: Anna Williams

"What?" Xiaoyu asked again. Miya stared hard at the screen, "Nina's sister. My Aunt Anna. Both in the competition? Why?" Anna wore a strapless red dress with matching red heels, brown hair chopped short as always.

Miya clicked to the next picture and gasped louder than the last, eyes horrified. Impossible, no, it just couldn't have been.

"Same last name as your aunts. Another aunt? How many do you have?" Xiaoyu seemed a bit surprised.

"No," Miya said slowly, "It's my-mother."

Competitor: Violet Williams

Her mother wore a pair of cargo pants and a tight black jacket, her red hair pulled up.

"But why? I know why _his_ parents were in the tournament, but why _my_ family?" Miya wondered aloud.

Xiaoyu placed her hand on top of Miya's, "We'll figure it out." this caused Miya to accidentally tap the mouse pad. The picture changed and showed up an old man in silken, tradition Chinese clothing. He had a white beard and stern, wrinkled dark eyes.

Competitor: Wang Jinrei

"Huh!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, "Grandpa?"

Miya looked up, "Your grandfather?"

Xiaoyu couldn't believe it, "I never knew he entered a tournament. He did teach me how to fight-but I never…"

"What is this?" Miya held her forehead in hand, "_Family Feud_?"

"It's weird, Jin," Miya said, "Your parents, my mom, her sisters, and Xiaoyu's grandfather were all in the second tournament. Your parents I can understand, and maybe Xiao's grandfather too, but my _aunts_ and my _mom_?"

"Can you concentrate more on your punches than your words, Miya," he asked holding the punching bag for her. She continued to jab at it quickly, breathing hard in the training room.

"I'm just saying Jin, I didn't even know my family knew how to fight. Maybe that's why I never saw my aunts after I was about six. They used to visit me all the time and they just stopped."

"Miya-that tournament happened before we were even _born_," he replied.

"But why would have they entered?"

"There was a million dollar cash prize."

She sighed, "Yeah-but it just doesn't seem right. Maybe Auntie Nina and Anna were a little odd. I mean they always seemed a bit different. I even found a _gun _in my Auntie Nina's purse one time. It always seemed like they were alert -like they were _trained_. At least they seemed that when I was little. But my _mom_?"

"I guess their's just a lot of things about your family-and _my_ family that we just don't know about," he pushed the punching bag towards her.

She caught it and moved her head past the bag to look at him, "Just saying."

He walked away towards the center of the room, wiping the sweat of the back of his neck.

"Jin, can I ask you something?"

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Do you think there'll be another tournament?" she asked.

"Why. Would you enter?" a deep voice asked.

They turned to see a built old man wearing black and pants and matching kimono with the sleeves ripped off with white tape wrapped around the wrists of his muscled arms. He would have been bald if not for the two separate stalks of grey hair spiking up, along with a matching mustache.

"Grandpa," Jin greeted quietly, "This is my friend, Porter Miya."

_That's him! _"Heihachi Mishima," she breathed then corrected herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mishima-sama."

"Agh!' he grumbled, "Just call me Grandpa Heihachi like all of Jin's girlfriends."

"They're not my girlfriends," Jin said quickly.

Heihachi chuckled a bit, "I saw you training earlier Miya-san. You have skill. I'm impressed. But what do you train in exactly?"

Miya noticed there was a dark glint in his eyes. She didn't like it.

"K-Kazama Style Self Defense," she answered.

"Ahh _that _and my grandson is teaching you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes sir."

Heihachi turned to Jin, "Why not teach her what I've taught you?"

Miya then answered, "That would be pointless. I had begun Kazama style when I was younger. It only seems fair I finish that."

He glared at her a bit then laughed, "I see your point. You are right. I will leave you two now." He smiled at her, "Oh, a pleasure to meet you too Miya-san."

Miya flipped on her bed with a stubborn face. "U_gh_! What am I going to do now?" She stared at her pillow, "He may be an old man but he's like a _monster_. He could probably snap me in _half_ with one kick."

She turned on her back, "I've only had a few years of training too. I'm good and he's _better_. How am I suppose to defeat him Jun?"

"_Don't you ever listen to me really? I have told you once. Revenge is never right. It never works out."_

Miya popped her knuckles one by one still aggravated, "Just a conscious…every body has one…"

"_I __**act**__ as your conscious. You've heard me before so many times, Miya. And you've obeyed me those times as well," _Jun's voice echoed in her ears, "_Why stop now. You are good. __**Be **__good." _

"Would Jin be good if he got a hold of what killed you?" she spat, "You're dead Jun. Why can I hear you?"

She pressed her hands to her face holding back tears. _I work my self up for no reason. _She began to rub her temples, "I blame PMS."

She sat up and swung her legs over, sitting up right, facing the mirror. She looked a mess. She was still sweaty from training, face flushed and hot, and hair in a wild tangle. She pulled it from its ponytail and fluffed it out. It still was tangled and everywhere. She twisted her lips in aggravation, _and again that's why I always pull it back. _She pulled two pieces of her hair up top, brushing it through with her fingers, and securing with the hair bow. It was neater and at least contained.

Suddenly a memory came to mind.

"_I was gonna wear shorts and a shirt, but I decided to wear my new dress instead for my birthday party," five year old Miya grinned. _

_ Nina bent down to her, "And you look so pretty. So much better instead of those **boy** clothes you wear."_

_Anna checked herself in the Porter's hall mirror beside them, "Yeah you should wear dresses more often," then looked down at her, "After all, a girl's got to take pride in her looks."_

Miya noticed the picture still pinned there on her mirror, "My mother was so _different_ from her sisters. But back before I was born I bet they were all alike. Lips stick, heels, fashionable clothes. And good at fighting too?" She walked over to it, "Why were you in the tournament?"

Miya snatched the picture off, "But I don't know anyone who was _alive_ then to tell me." An idea came to mind and she looked at the picture, "Then again I _do_."

* * *

><p>Don't you just loooove cliffhangers. The faster you review the faster I'll post! MWAHAHAHAHAHA<p> 


	15. Lives On The Line

A/N: Keep in mind I do write this in English but they are speaking Japanese. In Japan they say surnames first then given names like Kazama Jin, Mishima Kazuya, Squarepants Spongebob, etc etc. So that's gets frustrating after awhile. In dialogue they speak Japanese, but the regular naration will have Given Name first and Surname last because...i'm well, American.

And for those who view this on Wii (Ani especially) when I use italics for memories Miya remembers i know italics don't show up so you're gonna haf to uuuuuse your noggin and remember what happened in the past and know that who ever's talkingi n the flashback is not in the present convo.

Lol stop my blabbering enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It was getting late in the city of Tokyo. The many lights sparkled almost like the night throughout the metropolis. Late was what Miya needed. She didn't know where he would go or would be doing during the day, but nighttime was a time to get all the loose ends tied up back at the office.

She wore her school uniform hoping it would be easier to get in. She entered the main building, more of a _skyscraper_ that was to the Mishima Zaibatsu company.

She walked in to see a normal business lobby and spotted the front desk. There was a woman, her black hair chopped short, eyes glued to her computer screen, and glasses tilted down.

Miya tapped the counter with her fingers. The woman glanced up, "May I help you?"

"Is Mishima Heihachi in?" Miya asked.

The woman then asked in return, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No-"

"You can not see him without an appointment."

Miya almost frowned in defeat then quickly said, "Well I bet you can just buzz him and tell him I'm coming?"

The woman began to shake her head when suddenly Miya slapped her hand down on the counter, "It's _important_. My name is Porter Miya-he knows me. I'm with G Corporation…"

The woman looked hesitant. Miya bawled the hand on the counter into a fist, "We're not gonna have a problem are we? This is serious business between me and him. He might get upset if he find out you didn't let me speak with him…"

The woman picked up her phone and dialed, "Mishima-sama, some school girl is here to see you…she says she works with G-Corporation…yes sir." Then hung up the phone.

She pointed to the elevator, "Take the elevator to the top floor."

Miya bowed, "Thank you."

She quickly shuffled to the elevator, tightening her grip on her shoulder bag. She rode the elevator to the penthouse as the receptionist instructed. However, a frog was beginning to develop in her throat.

The elevator doors opened and she walked out into a large office with a large view of the city through a rounded wall that was one window. A desk was in front of that window, the back of the large black leather chair to her.

"A school girl…" he began, "coming to see me about business?"

"It's me," she found her words painfully. The chair turned around.

He wore a white suit and a wine red coat over, "I had a feeling it'd be you… Porter Myriah, a exchange student from America. I can tell it's not very likely now."

She shook her head with cunning eyes, "Grandpa Heihachi…If it's not so very likely then what is it now?"

"That there's more to you than meets eye,' he stood and walked over in front of the desk, "You work for G Corporation you say?"

"Well," she shrugged lazily, "Technically I _used _to." His eyes weighed down her. Sweat begin to accumulate from her temple, _Got to keep my cool. I can do this._

"And what exactly do you want?" he asked, hands behind his back.

She closed her eyes, _I can do this. Help me, Jun. _She opened her eyes and looked back up, her spirit stronger. "I came to you to talk about Porter Richard . He was a geneticist at G Corporation. He was working at a secure location in Yakushima four years ago."

He raised an eyebrow, head cocking a bit at her, "And?"

Her plain expression formed into a glare, "You sent your men to steal our research and kill him. You don't understand who I am?"

He grunted, "Yes, yes, I know you who are. You were his _daughter_."

She was a bit surprised, "So you did know-"

"I was aware that he had a child with him. He told me so after all," he leered.

She crossed her arms, "He told you?"

He walked slowly over to a pair of cabinets on the other wall, "Apparently you were ignorant of the situation. Your father may have worked for the Corporation but also in secret worked for the Zaibatsu."

"Wh-what?" she let her arms drop.

He took down a glass and a bottle and opened the small fridge below the counters and plunked a few ice cubes in the glass. He glanced at her, "Yes. He was selling me his research. It turns out that after I killed Kazuya they found his remains and began to study the Devil Gene within his blood. It went far, Richard's work, but-" he turned back to his glass and began to pour the alcohol in, "-he only found ways to _stop_ it. I needed to _harness_ it."

Heihachi took a sip and continued, "He was no longer of my need and I couldn't let him take his work back to G Corporation. So I took care of him." He could see the pain growing on her face, that only making him smile.

"But-but then what about me?" she asked then raised her voice, "Why didn't you let them kill me!"

He laughed, "Stupid girl! I saw no point! I figured you'd die on the streets."

She began to grind her teeth, "But I'm **alive**. I'm alive and in front of **you**-"

"What does it matter?" he waved his hand out, "I thought even if you survived you would have found some way back to your old country. But ha! Instead you enroll at _my_ school?"

Her snarl dropped as he continued, "Don't act like you're in control girl. You're a minor living on the support of _my_ money, living in _my_ apartments with one of _my_ charges-"

Miya's eyes widened, _I had forgotten. Xiaoyu's living here under Mishima's care as exchange student…_

"I've got you right where I want you," he then laughed evilly, "I practically _own _you! I owned your father, the money that supported _his _research, and soon I'll own that damn corporation trying to outrace me. It's all in the-" he squeezed the glass firmly, it shattering in his hand, his force making her jump, "-palm of my hand. So if you _actually _become a problem I can just take care of you like your _father_. I have it all, **all** the **power**. **Power** is _every_thing. Don't you see?"

She knew it was true. What was the point of even coming up here? She felt her gloomy expression lighten, "True _Grandpa_, but I know something you _don't_ know."

He slung the glass off his hand, "What."

She smirked, "I know a _lot_ of things you don't know in fact. But there's one you're aware of. When you killed my father the database was already wiped. You have no research at all about the gene."

He frowned, "Yes…it seems he had foresight of my actions."

She grinned, _He doesn't know a thing. He doesn't even know that they brought Kazuya back to life. _

"What else…" he came forward a bit, "Do you know?"

She twisted her head, "Well…one component that could help you is the missing data."

"What?" he was shocked, "How could you-"

She tapped the side if her head with her forefingers, "It's all up _here_. So if you _actually_ become a problem I could just not help you out…"

His thick, grey eyebrows furrowed angrily, "So this is how it is. Is this what you want?" He bawled his fist and brought them up, legs sliding into a strong stance, "To fight me? To fight me for your fathers death!"

She crossed her arms, "No."

His fists untightened and he stared at her.

"I'm not here to fight. Revenge…is never the answer. I'll help you if you help me. I need information," she said.

He slid back up, "And if I give you this information how will you help me?"

She smiled cheerfully, "I'll stay out of your way!"

He glowered a bit then shrugged, "Why not. What do you need to know?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out her picture, "Do you know who these people are? They participated in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2."

He chuckled a bit, "The Williams sisters. I know them. I competed with them."

She came forward quickly, "Do you know what happened to them? Any of them?"

He looked up and handed her back her photo, "Why?"

She took it, her expression saddening , "They were family. Nina and Anna disappeared when I was five years old. Violet-when I was eight. They had an edge... I never knew a thing about them. Just tell me something…"

He nodded, "Fine. Nina Williams was an assassin hired to kill me in the first tournament, but failed when Anna entered as well. They had some sort of rivalry…I don't know.

"After Kazuya beat me he took control of the company and hired Anna as one of his body guards. Nina was hired once again but this time to assassinate Kazuya," he explained, "Nina was aware of Anna's intentions to intervene so she asked for help."

"Who exactly?" Miya was suspicious.

He smirked, "A fellow assassin of course. Williams Violet. I suppose it's a family trait."

She was shocked, _She was-an assassin? My mother? _'What happened after the tournament?" she asked.

"Recently before Nina was to be tested in what we call 'Cold Sleep' also known as our cryosleep experiments where the subjects are put to sleep for a large amount of time and used for certain tests," he placed a hand in his pocket looking casually at her, "A few years after the tournament Nina finally was put to sleep. Anna had volunteered. Violet, however, was never seen in Japan again."

_Of course_, she thought, _that was when she must have met my father and had __**me**__._

He continued, "Strange enough about three years into the research Violet appeared and threatened the Zaibatsu upon her sisters' whereabouts."

_ She was looking for them! That's why she left! _she realized.

She tensed up, "What happened to her? What did you do to her?"

He then noticed her expression and laughed a bit, "We captured her and sent her into cold sleep along with her sisters! What's another guinea pig? Don't you think?"

"What of them now?" she tightened her fists.

He grinned, "Oh they're still testing. Nina and Anna will soon wake…"

"And Violet?" she asked. His eyes glared at her amusingly from under his brow. She snarled, "What have you done to **my mother!**"

"What does it matter!" he slammed his fist, "What does matter is what _could_ happen to them if you become a _problem_. Understand?"

She lowered her face, grimacing and with one last question, "Then tell me. Were you responsible for Kazama Jun's death?"

He began to laugh heartily. "**Agh**!" she screamed and pointed a finger at him, "**What'd** you **do**! Tell me you-"

"Get out of my **sight!**" with one hand he pushed her to the floor, "After all your remaining family's _lives_ are on the line."

She cut her eyes tears forming and scrambled back and without a word stood and ran to the door. She came out in the hallway wiping her face, "That **bastard**!"

She looked at her clenched, trembling hands, "I've-I've got to tell Jin."

Miya heard a knock and rushed to the door opening it.

Jin stood there, "You sounded worried when you called. What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's about the Zaibatsu-and a few _other _things. Does your grandpa know you're here?"

"No, he's left the city on a business trip," he stepped in and shut the door behind him, "Where's Xiao?"

"At Miharu's," Miya answered, "Come on." She motioned her head towards the living room.

They walked in and both sat on the couch. She looked at him and finally said, "Are you aware your grandfather is evil?"

This caught him by surprise. He raised his eyes brows, eyes wide, "And you assume that because…?"

She looked at her hands, "I went to his office the other night to talk to him. I needed to know why my mom and her sisters were in the second tournament. But that's not the only thing I came there for-"

"You challenged him? Oh no-Miya please tell me-" he began to moan.

She waved her hands, "No, no! There's-there was no point for that. I don't need to avenge my father. It look at the way I felt a year ago about it…and it seems so silly to me now."

He smirked, "That doesn't sound like _you_."

She smiled a bit back, "Your mother so far is right about everything."

His face dulled, "Yeah I guess she was."

Miya pulled her legs up on the couch and crossed them, "I-I confronted him about the death of my father. He _knew_ who I was the whole time…" Then began to explain the entire conversation she had with Heihachi Mishima. She kept her eyes on him seeing if he had any reaction to any detail at all-but his face remained like stone. The usual 'Jin expression' she and Xiaoyu referred to.

She finished with a drawn out, exhausted sigh. She could feel the tiredness creeping into her mind. 'Overworked' was the first word lingering into her mind. "_You can never over work yourself. It is unkind to your body and mind. Whether from a job or task. Physical…or mentally," Jun said, "It's not healthy for the spirit."_

"Do you really think that they're still alive?"

"Huh?" she gave a confused huff.

He just stared at the ceiling with his head leaned back on the couch, arms crossed, "You mother and her sisters. This cryosleep…it doesn't sound-"

"I know," she said quickly before he could finish, "They _have_ to be. I can _feel _it. But he'll-he'll pull their _plugs_. Jin-" her voice began to shake.

He turned to her quickly, holding her chin in hand, "Hey, it's going to be alright. He's not going to do anything. Because you're going to act natural. You're going to stay low-and when you're around him be sugar coated as _possible_."

Her eyes widened, "Jin-?"

His eyes had a gleam in them. A familiar light. It made him resemble…_He then smiled at her. Not a cynical smirk or an evil smile. Not even arrogant. Just a normal smile. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she cocked her head. Something in his face reminded her of someone else. But she couldn't put her finger on it._

_ "I won't. Goodbye, Miya." _

_ "Good bye, Kazuya," she replied. He jumped off the ledge of the building, disappearing into the night. _

"You've already confronted him and alerted him as a threat," his fingers tightened around her chin, "Do this for me. If you discover anything else about the company's previous or future actions keep it to yourself. Don't let him know that you're aware of any wrongdoings. So act silly and sweet as if you were actually his granddaughter."

"But what about you-?" she asked.

He only shook his head, "Don't worry about me. I'm doing the same thing as you. Staying on his good side."

She leaned up a bit, "Did you know about the Zaibatsu's evil? All this time and-"

"Shh-" he began, "I'm not wired but this complex belongs to _him_. We've conversed enough about that."

* * *

><p>If you can't stand the old fart Heihachi clap your hands! *whole world applaudes*<p>

I like him as a fighter, not as a person so if I rag on him a lot you'll understand. Lol review!


	16. What Master Sees Fit

A/N: Sorry for all the run-on sentences and other grammar mistakes. I'm not a English wiz! Just an artist...and a writer to I guess.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Another year had passed. It seemed to go by so quickly for Miya. It was her final year at Mishima. What after that? What was next? She saw a flyer posted on a shop window and ripped it down. _That _was next.

"It's for a dance competition coming up this month!" Miya said excitedly over the phone.

"_Are you going to enter?" _Jin asked.

She slammed on her bed, "I don't know. Maybe. There's a _cash_ prize involved. It said you have to sign up and they group you with other dancers, _then_ after that round it over to you compete on your own."

"_I think you can win," _Jin said assuring, _"You should. You made a promise to me. You already quit ballet-"_

"Oh, Jin," she groaned, "That was a _year_ ago. Can't you get over it? It's not my thing anymore. I-I think _this_ competition is."

"_I'm glad. I just want you to be happy."_

She sighed, "I really miss you Jin. Ever since you graduated me and Xiao barely get to hang with you. I don't even get to train with you like we used to. Only on the weekends…"

"_Sorry," _he apologized, _"My grandpa's really got me working out hard. I can barely find time to do anything I want. But you and Xiao can come tomorrow."_

She smiled, "That's great."

"_Good. Hey, I got to go."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye."_

"So are you really going to enter that dance competition?" Xiaoyu asked as she sat by Miya on the floor stretching.

"Hmm…I haven't decided," Miya stretched forward in the _V_ position, "It seems like fun but-" She then paused coming up and reclined backwards, stretching her arms over her head as she lay.

Jin finished putting on his foot pads and looked at them from the bench across the room, "Xiao, convince her. She should, shouldn't she?"

Xiaoyu looked at Miya, "You really should! And it'll be broadcasted on TV! I've…never seen you dance before."

"I wish we could keep it that way,' Miya rose back up.

"Why?" Xiaoyu asked.

Miya sighed, "It's-I don't know. I'm afraid-"

"That we'll think you're no good?" Jin walked over to them, "Miya don't be ridiculous."

Miya stood facing him, "It's actually been awhile since I practiced my moves in awhile anyway…"

Before Jin could reply the doors swung open and Heihachi walked in with a almost sinister grin upon his face.

"Grandpa Heihachi!" Xiaoyu greeted with a smile, sliding up.

He nodded in her direction and looked to the rest of them, "Training for the tournament coming up, I see."

"Tournament?" Miya asked, "What tournament?"

He laughed, "The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 of course."

Miya and Xiaoyu gasped. Jin only crossed his arms, "So you've finally decided to announce it?"

Heihachi nodded, "Yes. It took me awhile but due to certain reasons-" his eyes flickered to Miya and he eyed her, "-I've finally decided to go through with it."

"When will the tournament start?" Xiaoyu asked him holding her hands together like a little child.

"Shortly," he said, "This _month_ actually."

Miya frowned, "This month?" He saw her downcast expression, "You all are entering my tournament _aren't _you?"

Jin stepped a bit forward, "Miya was going to sign up for a local dance competition. It was going to be this month."

"Dance competition! Bah!" Heihachi snorted, "Why dance! That's proves nothing of you!"

"It proves that she's a good dancer!" Xiaoyu stood up for her friend, "She wants to be a professional. You want to be famous," she then looked at Miya with encouraging eyes, "Don't you, Miya?"

Miya looked uncertain, "Professional, yeah, but famous? This dance competition sounded fun, but I've been training for the _wrong_ thing if I want to enter."

"But you'll enter anyway-" Jin urged.

Miya looked at him suspiciously, "Why? Don't you think I can fight in the tournament? Don't you have faith in me after training me for so long now?"

He shook his head, "Miya it's not that-"

Heihachi crossed his arms, smirking, "I can see your intentions my grandson," then looked at Miya, "Should the pupil do what the master does not see fit?"

She grimaced at his teasing. _Sugar coated me, __**I **__wish __**he'd **__return the effort._ She began to smile sweetly and came to Heihachi grabbing his arm and hugging it, "Please Grandpa Heihachi? Can I please enter your tournament? I'll make you proud!"

He chuckled, "Maybe master should give his consent-"

She whipped her head to Jin, "Can I? Grandpa wants me to. Please, Jin!"

Jin popped his neck, arms still crossed, and rocked on the balls of his feet, "Alright, I'll let you enter the tournament. Only if you _beat _me to a match."

She gasped along with Xiaoyu. Heihachi laughed wickedly in amusement.

She frown and let Heihachi go coming forward to face Jin, "You're on!"

"Get ready," Heihachi began standing on the sidelines with Xiaoyu. Miya and Jin bowed to each other and got in their positions.

She stared him down, _I can do this. I can do this._

"Fight!" Heihachi commanded, waving his arm out and down.

"Hah!" Miya kicked high and he blocked with his fore arm. She spun and kicked low, hitting his shin. He strengthened his stance. He then kicked up, causing her to jerk back up, the brought is foot down sending her to the floor.

She looked up and bared her teeth, "Not this time!" She bounded up and ran to him. They entered both a series of attacks and blocks towards each other in swift motion. Xiaoyu watched nervously, hands bawled tight under her chin, _Jin is so strong and Miya is so willful…who will win? _

She looked over at Heihachi who was smirking, arms crossed, "Grandpa Heihachi, was this such a good idea? I know those two they won't stop-what if one gets hurt?"

"This is the way it is," he only said, "This is the way it is in my tournament. No mercy, Xiaoyu-san. Remember that."

She looked back at them both, still fighting vigorously. Miya rocketed her fist up to give an uppercut to his jaw but on the knick of time he blocked it with both hands and used her own force to push her back. She slid on the mats and skidded to a stop.

"Yah!" she yelled and kneed up to his chest.

"Gu-!" he stumbled back, right eye twitching, and hand holding his abs.

"Oh did that hurt?" she asked.

He grimaced and came forward, fists cocked back ready to strike. She stepped back swiftly and then turned and _whoosh! _Her leg swung up, turning with her hitting him right in the face. He jerked back and fell to the ground one of his knees, the other still kneeled up.

He pressed his right fists to the ground and looked up, "All that training has paid off. You've blocked almost everything I've shot."

"Vice versa," she replied, but did not let her guard down. _I could beat him. I could it he was fighting in Kazama style, but he's not. He's fighting in Mishima. It's not fair, he already know all my moves. I don't know his!_

"It's not over yet," he smirked and stood, coming at her, clenching a fist. Bolts of lightning appeared crackling around his hand. She gasped, _Kazuya did the same thing! I remember! _

"Hi ya!" she punched straight, him blocking that, "Ya!" then she turned swiftly hitting at him with the other fist.

He caught her fist and kneed up to _her_ abs. Her torso jerked up, "Oh!" but he still didn't let go. He slid his grip to her arm and slung his leg over to hit her to one side, lightening crackling around his leg, "Ogh!' then slung his leg back to knock her the other way, throwing her to the floor on her stomach. Lightening emerged around her body, fizzing around it from his kick.

She landed hard, "Oh-_oghh_!" and moaned trying to raise her head but couldn't. He had hit her so many times and she was tired, sore, and in pain, especially with that last one to her neck and head. She felt dizzy and let her head drop.

"Oh Miya…" Xiaoyu cried a bit, wringing her hands.

Jin came over her and turned her over with his foot. She laid there helpless, eyes closed, chest heaving up and down.

Jin just stared at her fists pointed down at her, knees bents, as if he was going to end her.

"Well what are you waiting for!' Heihachi yelled, "Finish her **off!**"

Her eyes fluttered open, "J-Jin?" His fist flew down and her eyes widened. His knuckles came to impact with the floor next to her body, making cracks in the wood. He brought his hand up and unclenched his fist, holding it out to her. She looked at him and to his opened hand, taking it. He pulled her up gently.

"What is this!" Heihachi growled, "There will be no mercy! You cannot **spare** every little _damsel_ you fight in the **tournament, boy**!"

She groaned a bit .

He brought her arm up over his shoulder, helping her stand. "Grandfather," he said solemnly, "This is not the tournament. I am not going to wound her permanenantly. This battle was only to see the out come and she lost."

Heihachi only boiled and stomped out of the room.

"Miya!' Xiaoyu rushed to them, not holding it in any longer, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Miya said slowing her fast breath, "I'm-I'm not helpless!"

Xiaoyu interlocked her fingers, holding her hands tightly together under her chin, "I-I k know. I'm sorry…"

Miya sighed, "I know."

"Xiao get your and Miya's things together," Jin instructed, "When Miya and I get back I'll take you two home."

Xiaoyu nodded with a sad expression.

Miya limped along with him out of the room and down the hall to another, the bathroom.

"Wha-what are you-" she winced as he picked her up by her hips, "-doing?"

He sat her on the counter, "Cleaning you up. Look at what I did to your head."

She felt her temple where she felt a throbbing. As soon as her fingers brushed it the pain multiplied. She hissed and looked at her fingers that were smeared with blood.

"Don't worry it's not cracked open. Just looks like a cut," he said searching under the cabinets, then brought out a first aid kit.

"I feel like you chewed me up and spit me out," she mumbled.

"I feel like you danced on top of my stomach," he added.

She snickered. He looked up in to her eyes and she began to giggle. He laugh as well taking a cloth and pressed it to her head.

She held her hand on top of his, "Wow did I do that?"

The tips of her fingers brushed a fresh bruise on the side of his face. He laughed a bit replying, "Yeah. Most of the time kicks hurt the worst."

He removed his hand, taking the cloth away, and wet another cloth with peroxide and pressed it to her head. She hissed again, "Ow!"

"My last kick hurt worse than _that_."

"Hell yeah it did," she agreed then looked down in her lap, "I-I guess I need to practice more-"

"No," he pressed the cloth harder, "It's not that you need to train more. Miya I watch you every day. You learn faster than others-at the rate of ten scholars. You progressed almost ten years in your only four."

"Then what is it?" she asked. He took the cloth down and ripped the papers open to a Band-Aid.

He sighed, "The blood in my veins-is Mishima Blood. Ultimate strength runs deep within our family making us-" he looked up with a small smile, "for lack of better terms some of the toughest fighters you will ever meet." He applied the bandage continuing, "Fight, battle, conquest, and power…it everything the Mishimas are. We live for it, _embrace_ it. It's like-we _breathe _it."

"You mean they?" she asked.

He looked up again at her and stood, "Mishima style fighting karate was designed to hit every pressure point in the human body then after attack with most formidable blows to destroy the enemy." He tightened his fists in front of her face, "It was created to _kill_ unlike any other martial art."

Her eyes drifted up over his fist, "And Kazama style?"

He lowered his hand, "They had a more-_different _outlook."

She sighed, "So I guess this means I'm entering the Dance Master competition."

He then said, "You're a great fighter. It's just I wish for you to do anything _other _than fight."

"I understand…" she looked away, "I don't see why I never did before. All this time you've just been watching out for me. And those missing years when you didn't…" she only scoffed, "I made _all _the wrong decisions. Got in with the wrong crowds. Getting into fights and drinking and…"

"_Find a place to stay-an orphanage, I really don't care. Live off the street so long as it's your decision. But don't ever go back to that lab. __**Ever**__." _

She almost laughed, "The worst part is it wasn't even Kazuya's fault…he told me to find shelter and to only stay no the streets if it was _my_ decisions. They were all _mine_. It seems like I can't do anything without hear that voice-_her_ voice telling me what's right and wrong."

His eyes widened, "My mother?"

She nodded, "I feel like she's inside of me. Like her spirit is mixed with mine. Like when she-died…" she struggled to say the last word, "-she came straight to me. I guess I was always special. I'm some type of medium…like she was.

"I wish I could take it all back. I wished I ran back to your house when he finally left me alone," she closed her eyes, "I wish I could have told her that I loved her. Jin?" She opened her eyes looking up, "If you-could have anything…what would it be?"

He lowered his face, bangs brushing over his eyes, "I wish that she was still here with me. That's all-"

She came up and hugged him tightly.

He held her back burying his face into her hair, "Miya, I'm _glad_ you didn't run to us. That **monster** would have killed you too. I have _you_ with me."

She pushed him back looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek, "And you're here too. You're _alive._"

He held her close looking out into space eyes moving from one direction the other, _This won't last. I wish I could keep you, Miya. I have to get you away from the Zaibatsu._

* * *

><p><em><em>Review!


	17. Birthday Wish Broken

A/N: Warning: This chapter's not so fulfilling but the next will be!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"This is it!" Xiaoyu said excitedly, "The tournament starts tomorrow. When does the competition, Miya?"

Miya stirred her spoon in her coffee mug, eyes dull, "The day after the tournaments stars," then added in English, "_Bugger me_."

"Bugh-gah mi?" Xiaoyu asked, "What does that mean?"

Miya chuckled, "That pronunciation was close. 'Bugger me' means…it's an expression we use saying poor me or something of the sort."

Xiaoyu crossed her arms, "I hate it when you and Jin speak English."

"I hate it when you speak Chinese."

Xiaoyu frowned and pulled up a chair next to Miya, "Cheer up. I know you wanted to enter Grandpa Heihachi's tournament-"

Miya shook her head, "No, it's not that. I don't mind. I only wanted to enter in the first place just to see if I was any good."

"But you are. I wouldn't stand a chance against you!" Xiaoyu protested, "Jin-he's just _really _strong."

"I understand that about the Mishima family already…I made a promise to Jin I would fulfill my dream of becoming a dancer and I will. But that's not-"

Xiaoyu looked at her with understanding eyes, "Ohh…I know that face you're making. That's the same when Hwoarang had to leave…"

"Excuse me?' Miya squeezed the mug.

Xiaoyu nodded, "It's 'Miya's sad about some guy expression'. Huah! I know! Jin!"

Miya jerked to her, "What!"

"You're all hung up about Jin," Xiaoyu bobbed her head, hands on hips, "Don't act like you aren't."

Miya moved the coffee mug away, "He's my best friend-"

"He's mine too but-hmmm," Xiaoyu twiddled her thumbs, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah I guess."

"When I first came to Japan and to the school people weren't nice to me -except for Jin. He's not like other teenagers-even _adults_. He sees everybody as an equal and treats everybody the same. I began to develop a _crush _on him," she giggled.

"Really? But-_every_ girl in Mishima loves him," Miya began to smile.

Xiaoyu shrugged, "That's because he's the rich grandson of the man that owns the school. But I liked him for who he was. I liked him because he didn't just see me as Chinese, different from the Japanese here. He saw me as a fellow student."

"He like you too?"

Xiaoyu smiled, looking up at the ceiling and shook her head, "I don't know. We were just friends. I wanted to tell him I did but…" she looked down at her hands laying limply on the table, "He told me about this girl he once knew. How much he cared about her and missed her. How he was dead set on finding her one day. Just the _way_ he said I knew I didn't have a chance and that when he said _cared _that he meant _more_."

Miya was just looking out and reached for the coffee mug and took a long swig. She slammed it back down.

"So!" Xiaoyu said happily, "Can I be your bridesmaid when you two get married?"

"Xiaoyu!" Miya exclaimed, blushing.

"I'm joking, but I'm counting on it. You two are my bestest friends-besides Miharu. And for you to be together and be happy would make me the most delighted girl in China, _plus _Japan."

Miya laughed, "Xiaoyu you're like sunshine. I have such a great girl friend."

Xiaoyu smiled, "Now I see your smile and I know you're better. I'll be watching you on the TV and cheering you on!"

Miya nodded, "Dido."

Xiaoyu looked at her, confused, "What does that mean?"

Miya chuckled, "It's an American term that means 'the same'. I'll do the same for you. I'll be watching you and Jin."

Xiaoyu nodded, "I get it."

Miya only shook her head and looked back at the mug with a grin.

"Is it time to leave already?" Xiaoyu had opened the door to see Jin in the morning.

He nodded and came in a box under his arm, "Where's Miya?"

"She hasn't come out of her room yet. Let's tell her bye," Xiaoyu said.

He followed her to Miya's closed door. She opened it, "Miy-oh…" She and Jin had walked in to see Miya still asleep, intertwined in blankets.

"Shh, she's sleeping," Xiaoyu placed a finger in front of her lips.

Jin looked around her room seeing posters of bands and celebrities. He turned to her mirror to see several pictures pinned at the top. He saw printed pictures off the internet of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima during the second tournament. He saw a few pictures of Xiaoyu and Miya, and one of Panda. He then saw another of three women. A blonde, a brunette, and a red head. _Her mother and aunts…_

Half of another picture was showing under that one. He moved it aside to see it was of Miya and Jin when he graduated. She was kissing his cheek, eyes closed. He was blushing.

He chuckled and moved the picture of her family back. He looked at Miya sleeping on the bed, nose buried into her pillow. He smiled and placed the box beside the foot of her bed. He then motioned for Xiaoyu to follow him out whispering, "Let's let her sleep."

Miya stood in the rehearsal room with the people she had been paired with. They were taking a break from the routine they had made. Miya had already caught some of the tournament on the day before. She had seen Xiaoyu wearing a red silken Chinese dress with silk, orange, loose pants underneath, with matching glowing bands around her wrists and pig tails. Even Panda was in the tournament. Miya had been shocked seeing that a _bear_ knew martial arts. She was even more surprised seeing her aunts.

_They're awake! _she had thought, _But-what about mom? That damn Heihachi! _She could never be sure.

When she saw Hwoarang a grimace appeared on her face. She knew he had entered to fight Jin.

Jin…she remembered he wore black pants with red and orange flames going up his right leg and his red gloves strapped to his hands and forearms, that strange enough looked similar to Kazuya's gloves that he wore in the second tournament.

Kazuya…that name echoed most through her mind. He _hadn't _been in the tournament. She ached all over thinking the worst that day, _He would have entered, I knew he would have! But he didn't! Unless that means the corporation finally…_She had squeezed her eyes tightly as possible, hitting the floor with her knees back at the apartment. She could only believe he was dead.

Now Miya stood, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes to the floor, and wishing more than ever she had went against Jin's wishes and entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3.

But she cared too much…

She then realized he did too when she woke up yesterday morning, _Miya rose and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and swung her legs over the side when her feet bumped something. She looked down to see a box. She arched an eyebrow and picked it up._

_She opened it and looked inside with a gasp. Fighting gloves. Fingerless purple ones with red trim at the wrists and finger holes. On the top of the hand was a strap with a metal piece with three studs shaped like stars. She was grinning and looked down again the box to see a note: _

_Miya,_

_I'm proud of how far you gotten in your training. Every martial artist needs a pair of gloves. I thought these fit you. Purple is your favorite. My mother would be proud of you. I'll see you again._

_~Jin_

"Hey, Porter."

She looked up to see one of the group members, a young man wearing all baggy clothes, "Break's up. You ready?"

"Yeah," she let her arms fall and walked back over to where the others were.

Miya had made it to the final stage. All the other dancers had been eliminated. She had stepped on stage and closed her eyes, pretending this was what she really wanted.

The announcer took her hand and held it up, "The Dance Master Champion, Porter Miya!" The crowd was cheering like crazy. It had gone by so fast. She had won. She was living her dream.

She smiled, but couldn't feel it.

"Congratulations!" Xiaoyu hugged Miya tightly, "You won! You're the champion!"

Miya looked her friend in the eye with a grin, "Yeah, thanks! Who won the tournament?"

" I-I don't really know," Xiaoyu let go of Miya, "I know _I _didn't. I don't think _anybody _did."

"What about Jin?" she asked.

Xiaoyu frowned, eyes dropping to the floor, "He just _left. _Grandpa said he moved out and just _disappeared_."

Miya's eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh Miya, I'm sorry,' Xiaoyu said, hugging her friend.

"_Graa_," Panda came up behind Miya and patted her should with her paw.

Miya turned, "Thanks Panda."

The bear hugged her and Xiaoyu tightly with her great arms. Miya buried her face into Panda's fur, _Jin turned the lights back on, "What did you wish for?"_

"_I can't say," Miya said._

Miya closed her eyes, _I wished that it would last forever._

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. I've been pressed for time!<p>

Review and the next chapter will come faster consisting of everyone's favorite 'devil'.


	18. Brute Force

Chapter 18

**Two Years Later…**

"_How's the new job?" _Xiaoyu asked over the phone.

Miya smiled looking through her fridge at her apartment she had rented shortly after she graduated, "Being a librarian's assistant? It's not 'thrilling' if you know what I mean."

She heard Xiaoyu laugh. She smiled; Xiaoyu always had a great laugh.

"Then again," Miya balanced her cell phone in the crook of her neck against her ear while examining two milk cartons and their expiration dates, "Who knows _books _better than me."

"_True. I always caught you in a book back in high school."_

"Only to study. Truth is I used to read all the time when-" she set both bottles back in the fridge, "-I was younger. All we had when we moved to Japan were math and science books. Ugh, I hated it."

"_Then why'd you read them?"_

Miya sighed, "Better than being stuck with my dad droning on and on about chemicals and God knows what. Though most the time I was. I've recycled all of his '_teachings' _out of my brain though."

"_That's a lie. I've seen your chemistry tests. Miya you're like a camera. Once it's in your memory it never goes away. You're lucky. I suck at remembering things."_

"Well it comes in handy," she walked into her bedroom, "But it can also be a curse. There's certain things in my life-" she only shook her head, "Anyway are we still up for workout tomorrow?"

Miya and Xiaoyu were always together. When Xiaoyu wanted to shop Miya only sighed and went with her because she loved Xiaoyu to death and wanted to please her. Then the same when Miya wanted to go to the arcade to play _Dance Dance Revolution_.

Training together at the gym was one thing they agreed on equally. But Xiaoyu had noticed that over the years Miya had become dead set on _always _training. Xiaoyu would always go with her and find her self stopping to watch her. Back when they were in high school Miya only fought to spend time with Jin. Now she fought to perfect. Everything she had to get right, whether to exert more strength into her attacks, or dodge more swiftly. When she thought she was screwing up Xiaoyu could hear Miya chewing herself out under her breath.

Xiaoyu only agreed to answer Miya's question. Not just to be with her but to _watch _her.

"Great I'll see you at noon," then in English, "Bye Bye!"

Xiaoyu grinned. Miya's always last words to her over a conversation were in English. So Xiaoyu would always say something equivalent in Chinese. She could understand a few English words mostly hello and goodbye anyway.

" _Zaijian, Miya." _Then she hung up.

Miya set her cell phone down carefully on her bedside table and fell on the bed, _Two years. Two whole years since you disappeared. _She reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture. It was a Jin's graduation ceremony, and picture of him and Miya together. She frowned, _Where could you have gone?_

Miya's hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail. She wore a pair of sweats and a tank top, including her fighting gloves. Xiaoyu as always had her hair pulled up in two pigtails, wearing a sports bra and sweats. Xiaoyu was still stretching when she heard violent _thuds! _

She looked over to see Miya taking out all of her fury on a punching bag. "Hah! Hah! Hah!" Her fists pummeled into the bag, causing it to swing back and forth. _The Mishimas are the most powerful martial artists due to their amazing strength that is hereditary through their family. _She clenched her teeth, _If spiritual attachment is hereditary through Kazamas then so is-__**whatever**__ the Mishimas are capable of. That lightning, what ever the hell it was. _

She began to kick it, knee up, hitting it with her shin and foot, then switching back to her hand strikes, back and forth relentlessly. _I was born with spiritual powers. Jun taught me her ways enhancing them. If I can adapt to the Kazamas' ways then I can also the Mishimas'! _Xiaoyu watched her with wide eyes, _I've never seen such brute force-almost looks like the way Jin fights. Even Grandpa Heihachi. What is she working up to? Why is she doing this?_

Miya's green eyes were wide and full of rage as she continued on, muscles already on fire. She ignored that, _I can adapt to their might. I can be just as strong as them. No one can defeat a Mishima. I __**will**__._

She then spun her leg up and over delivering a overwhelming roundhouse to the bag, causing it to fly up, hitting the _ceiling. _In the spin Miya has lost her hair bow. Her wild hair now hung about her face in curtains. She was breathing heavily, arms out, stretched a bit, fists clenched.

Xiaoyu only gasped. Miya looked up at her and frowned, "S-Sorry."

Xiaoyu walked over to her slow and place a hand on her shoulder, "You need to take a break."

Miya nodded, feeling the back of her neck, and popped it.

"I keep lying in my bed and looking up at the ceiling," Miya mumbled to her self lying on top of the covers, hands under her head, "And I think of everything that's ever happened to me in order."

She closed her eyes, "It only goes back so far. I remember my first dance recital, almost every time my mother and I planted flowers, all my birthday parties, the day Nina stopped coming, then Anna…then mom and dad got a divorce. Mom disappeared…" She clenched her eyes closed tighter, "Moving to Japan. Meeting Jun and Jin. Meeting Kazuya…seeing the Devil come out of Kazuya…" she closed her mouth not wanted to list anymore. Miya's habits of talking to herself had return from when she was younger. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the loneliness or the dissatisfaction of having certain people in her life.

She looked at her cell phone lying on her bedside table. She picked it up. She could remember every number she ever saw. "-_Miya you're like a camera. Once it's in your memory it never goes away.-"_

She flipped it open and began to dial, "I hope my dad's office didn't change their number."

"Xiaoyu, I'm leaving for America in three days," Miya finally said in front of Xiaoyu and Panda at Xiaoyu's apartment.

"What?" Xiaoyu asked in shock.

Panda was surprised as well, "_Raaagh?"_

"There's a few things I need to take care of. I'm applying for my dad's old job," Miya explained, "Remember when you said I never forget anything, _including _all of my dad's studies? Well you were right. I called them and some of his fellow colleagues want me to take the first flight back home to help them with their research."

"But you _hate _science,' Xiaoyu argued.

"I don't-just when my dad _made _me learn everything. I was so young and didn't need to be getting into all of that. But all that annoyance paid off. There's some things I need to help them with. Some things I need to help them find out not only for them but for me too." She sighed, "This is _really _important, Xiao."

Xiaoyu was disappointed of a lot of things but nodded ,"Okay. Go to America."

"Don't worry I'll be back! Promise."

Xiaoyu smiled sadly and hugged Miya, "You better." Miya hugged Panda too, "And I promise I'll bring you back some nice bamboo, Panda."

"_Graghhh_," Panda said, something like 'You better.'

Miya made her way through the airport in Nebraska carrying a bag in each hand. _Already in America. Disrespectful people that bump and shove…Tokyo seemed so much better. Uptown anyway. _

She saw a blond woman holding up a sign that said Porter. Miya walked over to her, "Looking for me?"

The woman lowered the sign, "Are you Miya?"

She nodded.

The woman smiled holding out her hand, "I'm Emma Kliesen. I worked with Richard. It's good to finally meet you."

"You too," Miya shook her hand.

"Happy to be back?" Emma asked taking one of her bags.

"Already homesick," Miya groaned.

"I see you've adapted to Japan," Emma said leading her through the crowd. Miya grinned, "_Hai, _Kliesen_-san_."

Miya sat in front of a computer screen in one of the deeper levels of the lab at the main labs. She was alone and preferred it to be that way. She was looking at the Genocell program, "Genocell, so that's what they decided to call it…'

" Miya Porter."

She recognized the gruff voice speaking in fluent English. She turned around and couldn't believe it. Kazuya stood before her in all black. She could feel something different in him. She had once felt there were two entities inside of him pulling him either way, but no more. She could sense it. He wasn't the devil, but somewhat _merged _with the spirit.

"Kazuya!" she exclaimed, "I thought you-" She didn't finish.

"Six years changes a person completely," he noted, "You hate your father's work but have returned here?"

She stood, "I-I needed to know if you-were still here. Kazuya there was something I didn't get to tell you-but not here."

He nodded his head towards the door, "Let's take a walk."

"The city hasn't changed too much," she shoved her hands in her pockets, "You walk this way a lot?" She spoke Japanese now feeling he'd be more comfortable with it. Her English was a little rusty anyway.

"Only when I want to be alone," he answered plainly.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, _I have to be careful of him…_

A question came to mind suddenly, one that had always lingered for as long as she could remember. "Why did you save me?"

He didn't hesitate to speak as if he had been pondering over this answer himself for a long time and had finally decided what it was. "I didn't have a reason. No specific ones anyway. You were a wounded child who had potential. There was no point in letting you die there." He then admitted, "And when you touched my hand I _felt _something. You remind me of someone I once knew…"

She smiled a bit, "I believe I was born with special abilities-_spiritual _ones. I never knew until I met someone who was like me and taught me how to _harness _it."

He cut his eyes.

"Her name was Kazama Jun. She and her son taught me Kazama Style Self Defense," she explained.

He crossed his arms ,"Why are you telling me this."

She smirked, "Because you said I remind you of her."

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't say her-"

"Of course you didn't, but I'm not _stupid_. Jun and I-have some sort of _connection_. Even then her presence must have rubbed off on me. Aura is like a spiritual finger print. When you touch something or are on one place it lingers. But when a person whose spirit is strong and pure, like hers, interacts with someone similar to her in transcendent quantity that finger print stays," she explained pulling as much from the websites she had once read when trying to figure out things about Jun, "When you saw me, and I'm only guessing, you could feel her?"

He didn't reply, only squeezing his fists so tight his knuckles were white.

"Touchy subject," she sighed, "But I don't get it. What's a guy like you and her-oh God, she's like an angel and _you_-"

He stopped her, then both pausing in the middle of the sidewalk, "When I fought her in the tournament I sensed she was very strong. She was mysterious and I admired her, even though I beat her…"

Miya snickered holding her face in hand, shaking it, "Heh-heh, you _screwed up_."

His voice lashed out at her, "Did you just come here to **laugh **at me. Your company didn't use to annoy me but now it's **starting** to. Shut **up** before I-"

"Do you even know his name?" she interrupted.

His eyes widened and his aggressive stance faded and he simply stood in front of her, blank in the eyes.

Her expression was fed up, she _was_, "Do you even know your _own_ son's name? Then again I guess sentimentality doesn't run in the Mishima family. Your old man by the way is a real piece of _work_-he's just as pissy as you. At least he has a sense of

_humor_-"

"Jin."

This stopped her words immediately. He looked at her, eyes cold, "She named him Jin after the only person I had to care for me as a child. My grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima."

Her wide, jade eyes suddenly basked down, "Sorry. I just-he's my best friend. He disappeared after the third tournament." She then looked up, "Why weren't you in the tournament? You could have gotten back at Heihachi."

He only answered, "Our research was still in session. I needed to some what take control of the gene myself."

"And you have."

His eyes flashed red, "Your father was trying to kill it. I _need _it to carry out my plans. He took everything from me. And I'm going to get it _all_ back."

"It's the same. He took everything. My aunts, my mother, and my father's life. And now he's run Jin off. All this time I've been trying to _survive_ he-" she winced and finished, "Revenge is never the answer. But it's not revenge I want to take if he has to die. He's dangerous and will cause more trouble if I let him. I enrolled at his school to face him. I couldn't take him then-" she looked him in the eye and punched one of her fists into an open hand, "I can now. Or maybe _you _can for me."

He smirked, "Once I defeat Heihachi I'll get the Zaibatsu back. Thanks to you I can do that-" he reached into his pocket and brought something out.

"My-my mother's sash!"

He took it and tied it around her wrist.

She looked at him, "Are we still allies?"

He looked her over a minute, "Yes. But if you think-" He grabbed her wrist hard. She could feel the darkness in him bubbling.

"Yeah, yeah not _buddies. _But if you read the dictionary it's the _same_," she waved his hand off.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, but not inside the lab," he then asked starting to walk again, "It couldn't have been all about her."

She shook her head catching up with him, "No. It was about the corporation's intentions. My dad-he told me that he was going to get rid of you after he finished his research-"

"I know that."

A look of surprise crossed her face, "You did?"

"It said it right in the information that you gave me with your hair band," he replied.

"But that's not just it, Kazuya. The others are going to kill you _too_ once they're done with you," she said hastily.

He halted turning to her, eyes wide. Suddenly he began to snarl, "What!"

She winced, "Don't do anything rash yet. This research helps you too right? Just play along with them and high tail it out of there when they tell you it's over."

He grunted, "I don't run from a fight."

"Hmph," she crossed her arms, "Can't you do anything towards justification."

He only chuckled.

She let her shoulders droop and another subject came to mind, "Hey, why do you want the Zaibatsu back so much?"

He clenched his fists a bit, face in a scowl, "I want what's rightfully _mine_."

"You may have won it from Heihachi but he won it right back," she pointed out, "Then again he threw you off the cliff first…"

"What I **want**," he snapped to her, "Is _control_. I need control of **everything**. Control of my body, my cursed family, and all the little problems that like to drop down in to challenge me. I can't control it all without _power_. He took it all from me and I'm going to get it **back**."

He turned to her, his red eye glowing brighter, "Power is **everything.**"

She didn't say a word, only looking at the purple fighting gloves on her hands. _What is power to Jin? _


	19. Slave to Something

A/N: For me spring break has just started so...let's have some fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

_Everywhere it was dark. Miya stood in that darkness feeling nothing. Suddenly she was between two glass walls showing two completely different places. She looked to the one at her left, showing a place she hadn't seen in years. A house with faded bricks. The backyard was green and the garden had even rows with purple petunias. A woman walked into view. Her soft red hair was pulled up, in her arms was a bag of potting soil. Her jade eyes brightened when she saw Miya._

"_Mom?" Miya asked. Then her father walked into view, bringing Violet a glass of tea. He was off work that day, sleeves rolled up ready to help his wife. _

_Richard smiled at his daughter. _

"_Dad?" Miya came up to the glass. Suddenly she felt the presence of others. She turned to the other glass wall to see a house consumed in the woods. Standing on the deck with her sleek black hair held back with a white band was Jun. _

"_Sensei?" Miya came closer to the other wall. A shadow loomed over Jun. _

_Miya saw the figure and cried out, "Look out!" _

_Devil Kazuya came up behind her. Jun turned and jumped. She hit his shoulder saying something along the lines of in Japanese, 'You scared me!' But Miya couldn't hear her through the glass. _

_Jun slipped her hand to his and he morphed back to his normal form looking down at her contently. _

"_Kazuya! Jun!" Miya grinned. _

_Once again she turned to see another wall cattycornered by the wall where her parents were. It was of her old living room. There were two figures. Nina and Anna. Nina held a party hat in hand and Anna a brightly wrapped present. "Auntie Nina, Anna! That was my birthday…" _

_She turned around to see another wall, this time cattycornered by Kazuya and Jun. It was Nina and Anna once more only younger and dressed as they were for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. "Why are they here twice? These are memories?"_

_She turned back to see another cattycornered wall linking with the one from her birthday and Jun and Kazuya's, making a shape similar to the top point of a triangle. The new wall was of the labs back in Yakushima, showing her father much older and worn, shrugging into his lab coat. Next to him was Kazuya removing his shades to eye Miya. _

"_Oh-these are-" She turned to another wall cattycornered next to her parent's wall and the one with her aunts from the tournament, "They aren't memories. Because I'm in none of them…" This wall revealed the back courtyard of Mishima High. Tables dotted the area. Standing in front of one was Xiaoyu, Miharu, and Jin in their uniforms…_

"_Jin!" she came to that wall, "These are worlds!"_

_She felt more spirits of her past enter her atmosphere. She looked up to see a motorbike parked against the street with Hwoarang and Yuni leaning against it. She grimaced, "My different worlds I had attained to…good or __**bad**__…bad?"_

_She suddenly looked down, to see the labs again except surprisingly her twelve year old self. The Tekken Force was rushing in around her. _

"_No! Miya run! Miya go to dad!" Miya screamed falling to the glass floor. The Tekken force pointed their guns __**up**__ instead of at the little girl. _

_They began to fire bullets penetrating through every glass wall, shattering all the walls. Miya fell through, shards surrounding her like rain drops. _

She woke up with a gasp in her hotel room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her hands dropped to her lap and she let her self slump over, _Oh Jun I miss you._

"_I'm here."_

She bit her lip ferociously, "I-I need to call some one _physical…_" She pulled the hotel's phone of the table to her side and dialed Xiaoyu's number, but suddenly stopped and hung up the phone before she could finish. _I don't even know time what is it here…_

"_Miya you need some fresh air," _Jun's voice came into her mind once more.

Miya rubbed her eyes, "I don't want to go outside. This is downtown Lincoln, the air's not _fresh _out there."

"_You need to focus your mind on something else. Keeping it on something that hurts will only result in more harm to your body and spirit."_

"TV?" Miya reached for the remote under the covers and flipped on the television. It was on the news showing clips from the third tournament.

"Ugh! That was two years ago-and they're showing it in America!' she complained.

"_The King of Iron Fist Tournament is famous world wide," _Jun reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," she turned it off. She laid back down, looking up at the ceiling, "I don't want to disturb Xiao…there's nothing I need from her. But what could I do?"

"_Once your curiosity kicks in you forget everything."_

Miya smiled, "True. I am curious about _one_ thing…"

Kazuya woke up with a start. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Damn, not again. _

He swung his legs over and sat on the bed, head drooped down. Cold sweat ran down from his temple. He brushed it off with the back of his hand, _How long am I going to keep-_

His thoughts were interrupted. _Knock, knock! _

"Who is it!" he said, annoyed.

"_Maintenance."_

He recognized the voice instantly and growled, "You're no maintenance man."

"_Let me in anyway?"_

He rolled his eyes and walked to the door, unlocking, "Do you know what **time **it is, Miya," and opened it, revealing her with her hair pulled up into a loose pony tail, wearing a baggy hoody and jeans.

"No, not really," she said looking him over. He wore only a pair of black sweats. He looked exhausted. In fact now days Kazuya always either looked angry or tired. Almost like the way Richard had.

What really caught her eye was the thick scar slashed across his broad chest. _The scar glowed red in the devil form…_

She looked back up at him, "Can I come in, please?" His cut his eyes tempted to slam the door. He got along with her but he wanted to go back to sleep and _not_ let some kid keep him up all night.

"I had a bad dream."

This made his lips twist in confusion.

"Please," she repeated. He sighed and motioned his head back for her to come in. She smiled and walked in.

"I'm not your _babysitter_," he shut the door, "Why the hell are you coming to me because you had-"

"You had one too," she turned to face him, "I can _feel_ it in your presence. I can feel emotions, remember I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah," he then changed the subject, "How did you know where I was _anyway_."

"Kliesen-sama told me where your hotel was," she answered plainly walking further into the room, looking about, "I was hesitant to come at first but I felt you were awake when I came to the door. So it was no turning back." She whipped her head to him, "I'll be honest. You look like shit."

He eyed her, red eye glowing brighter, then receding, "You don't look so good yourself."

She chuckled, "I _am_ a mess. I've been this way for awhile. It's like I just can't _take care_ of myself without scrapping my knee or getting attacked by the Tekken force." Her eyes then softened, "But I usually have a few saints or _devils _to keep an eye on me."

He halfway groaned, halfway sighed, asking, "What do you want?"

She intertwined her fingers, "I got an near bright idea to try to get my mind off my nightmare. But it includes almost everything my life revolves around so I knew it'd be hard. So I thought why not see what Kazuya's up to? The only things in the dream about you were relating to me-so I thought 'what's going on in your life?'"

He looked irritated and a bit surprised.

She shrugged, "But this isn't for _you_ it's for me-just saying that to make you feel better."

He scoffed, "Fine. The more I talk then the faster I can get you to leave."

She sat in a chair at a table by the window, "Sit."

He trudged to the other chair and slumped in it.

"What was _your_ dream about?" she asked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It was-just the replay of a memory."

"Good or bad?"

He lowered his hand, eyes drifted up to her, "Not one of my _favorites. _One from a good thirty years ago."He thumped the large scar on his chest.

Her eyes widened, "The one from the cliff!"

"Yes," he let his hands fall on the table, "But for some strange reason the memory was _altered_. When I climbed up the cliff it was not the Devil that approached me-it was…"

Her eyes were intent upon him, interested completely, "Who?"

"…Jun…"

She leaned back in the chair, arms becoming limp, "What-what happened?"

He looked at the table bleakly, "She gave me the hair band you gave me."

She looked back up at him with perplexed eyes, but with no answer. Slowly she said, "I keep that sash in a box, under the bed in my hotel room. I can't look at it. I _hate_ it. It was like a prison hold for me growing up. I clung to it like it was _actually _my mother. I missed her so much yet hated her at the same time. I wasn't sure whether to wear it or throw it away then. I treated it like I would her. I kept it with me-but I kept it where I couldn't see it. Over my head, out of view, so I wouldn't have to look at it.

"Then my father encrypted that key on it and it was the perfect opportunity to give it away, to be **free**," her lips began to tremble, "My father was going to _do away _with you, my _only_ opportunity to be **free**. Then you freed me, Kazuya. I can tell you wonder why all the time I don't hate you. You hate everyone; your family and the world. You see me just as a braniac brat who clings to you like a lost puppy because you did one unintentional good deed for me. But you freed me and-" She slapped her forehead, "God, I wish this was a nightmare so I would just wake up, Or maybe that someone would kill me so I'd stop blabbering like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

She removed her hand, eyes big and illuminated, staring at him.

He crossed his arms, expression solemn, but not angry and went on, "You're the first person I've met in a long time that actually saw something in me through the devil within me. I-I didn't used to be-" he untucked his arms holding a clenched fist in front of him. He tightened it, blue lightening whirling between his fingers, "-**this**. I never wanted to like this-but now I _have_ to want to. Or it'll eat me **alive**; **consume **me."

She leaned her head back on the chair, looking at the ceiling, "I didn't ask to be like this. I didn't ask to live. I didn't ask to love this life. I never said I did. Comfort goes away, but fear is always there. A nightmare's scare dies off, but the idea's in the air.

Love has disappeared, but hate is forever. You are always a slave to something.

And the concept's pretty clever."

He smirked, "And the brat's also a poet."

Her head came up, "I didn't write it. I found it on the net. But it fits. Everybody's a slave to something. But it's never another _thing._ It's always to yourself. Not necessarily you or _devil_ in your case but-something that makes _up _you."

"Like what?' he tossed his head over to the side, eyes drooping.

"Well in your case you're a slave to your hatred," she raised a hand, fingers pointed at him, "And I guess in Jin's case-seeing how's he's been acting in last years he's a slave to what's he used to be. He's becoming like _you_ in a sense and misses the innocent part of him."

"It's the devil in him," Kazuya said.

She shuddered, "I've noticed. And…well my friend Xiaoyu, she's a really simple, happy person. She's a slave to her own image. She tries to be all prepped up, pretty, and worry free, to make other people to feel better, but it's a hassle. Everything she does is for others."

He leaned up, "And you? What about you, Miya-san."

Her eyes were empty, staring out into nothing, "I'm a slave to my own pain."

He leaned back in the chair, fatigue trying to take over, "The concept's pretty clever…"

"You're just-turned in the wrong direction,' Miya defended him for herself aloud, "That's all. I don't believe you're evil. Just the motive of your own justice is. Killing your father. I don't blame you but-I've learned about you as a leader of the Zaibatsu…it's wasn't so good."

"Bite me," he grumbled, "I don't _want_ to be good."

"The _devil_ doesn't want you too. You become too combined with him- you've lost yourself-_almost_. I can see you." Her eyes shined as she stared into his subconscious. Her powers were getting so much stronger. She saw an old face, but it seemed fairly new. It was of a young boy, maybe five years old with dark eyes and spiked hair. He looked almost sweet to her.

"You know I see you smirk at me mean like all the time and that's all you give. I wished you'd smile," she brought up.

He raised an eye brow, "Smile."

"Yes."

He looked down at his lap, "I **can't**. I've forgotten how to smile. I can't even pretend like I'm enjoying anything. Everything is a _bother_. I don't even remember how."

She smiled sadly, "You smiled at me once. The last time I saw you when I was a girl. When you promised me you wouldn't forget me. I want to just see you smile once and I'll leave."

He dropped his eyes and looked up at her, corners of his lips turning up.

She grinned, "I knew it."

She stood.

He looked after her, "What. Knew what."

"Nothing," she shook her head, walking to the door, then turned back, "Oh when you get the Zaibatsu back and finally get to the stage of world domination _warn_ me first." She opened the door, "Goodnight, Kazuya-sama." She closed it, _He and Jin do look alike when they smile._

He looked at the table, "Love fades away but hate is forever…"

* * *

><p>The poem Miya recites belongs to terribleramen. Thank you for letting me use your poem!<p>

And as for the rest of your hope you enjoyed! Review purty plz!


	20. Hobbies are Healthy…Most of Them

Chapter 20

"_How's work," _Xiaoyu asked on the other end of the phone.

Miya sat on her hotel bed, "Great! Really great in fact. I've progressed so much. I think I've almost come to a conclusion in what I've been aiming for." _The antidote I've made I think will work. Then maybe I can end this curse. _

"_Wow, sounds like you're having fun working. How strange of you, Miya._"

"Ugh," she groaned, slumping to a laying down position, "I'm **exhausted. **I stay up half the night at the labs. Most of the time I end up alone there, but during the day I'm not. All of the scientists rush around and there's always one sitting still seeming like he's just-_waiting _for me."

"_Who?_"

Miya smirked, "Just an old friend of mine." Suddenly she heard a loud knock on her door. Miya looked up and said into the receiver, "Xiao, it was great talking to you, but I got to go."

"_Okay, Miya. Bye._"

"Bye, Xiao." She then hung up.

They knocking again.

"Coming!" Miya rushed to the door and opened it to find Emma Kliesen with a card board box in her hands.

"Kliesen-sama!" Miya was surprised.

"May I come in?" the woman asked, "I have something for you." Miya nodded and opened the door more, letting Emma walk past her.

"What do you want?" Miya asked, closing the door.

Emma set the box down on the bed, "Richard never cleaned his desk out when he left. He seemed in a real hurry and forgot all about it."

Miya walked over to the bed as Emma continued, "He had a lot of notes in here and I thought they might be helpful toward you"

Miya rummaged around in the box, full of papers and folders, "Wow thanks, Kliesen-sama." She discarded some papers on the bed and picked up a certain one. Subject: Mishima, Kazuya

Emma frowned, "I've been watching you and him. I can tell even through his listless attitude that you two seem close…"

Miya looked at her from the corner of her eye, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. When I helped them back in Japan he always seemed to like me better than Richard."

Emma eyed the paper, "He's been with us for twenty years now. We've recorded his behavior and ideas, _actions. _He's d-"

Miya snapped, "Dangerous. I know! But guess what Kliesen," she turned to her fully, "I don't give a **damn**. He's my friend and I owe him my **life**. I don't care if he's the Devil. I don't care if he's Jesus, hell I don't care if he's _Santa_." She turned back to the box with a stubborn, troubled look, and with a sad voice, "He's my friend."

"And does he believe that?"

Miya grimaced and bent down pulling something out from under the bed. There was a little box in her hand. She opened it revealing the old sash. "If he wasn't then why did he take such good care of this even _after _you got the information you needed. This was my mother's. And while he had it, it doesn't look it aged an day. It's not faded or stained. It's perfect." She closed it and hugged the box to her chest, looking away at the ground. Emma's eyes saddened, "Miya, I know it's hard. You've lost so much over the years and you feel as if you don't hold on tight to him you'll have nothing left."

Miya looked up, eyes wide.

Emma smiled, "I've felt the same way. I lost my husband a long time ago. But my child…I hold her close as if it's our last day. But I know if I hold her close she can't grow and learn from her mistakes. I won't let go, _but_ I can release."

Miya lowered the box and set it on the bed, turning back to the other box. She saw the edge of wood inside. Her eyebrows raised and she unearthed it seeing it was a picture frame. The picture was of her at three riding her father's shoulders at the zoo, a red balloon in her hand. She had snatched his glasses off and plunked them on her face. He was laughing.

Emma saw Miya's pained expression towards the photo and began to speak in English, "Miya, your father _loved _you."

"How do you know that. How was I supposed to know that. I didn't _believe _it," she hissed in her language, words shaking from their nonuse, "Emma, you _didn't _know him. He was so obsessed with his work and dragged me into a world I didn't **need** to be in!"

"He did love you, Miya. He just didn't know how to show it," Emma said, "He talked about you all the time. Nonstop. But he seemed to change when he and Violet separated. It was a very hard time for the both of you." She put a hand on Miya's shoulder, "I wish I could have been there for you both."

Miya looked down at the picture, "You said you have a daughter right?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, she's a few years younger than you. Eleonore."

Miya looked up, "Make sure she's knows how much you love her."

Emma grinned and nodded. "Well, I have to get going."

Miya nodded, walking her to the door, "Thanks for stopping by-and for bringing his stuff."

"It was no problem," she then turned to Miya, "Oh and be careful."

Miya nodded, "I will," and closed the door. She walked back over to the bed and picked up the picture. _"Look at me Daddy, I'm just like you now! I got your glasses!"_

The picture's glass shattered when Miya threw it into the trash.

Miya put the head phones on ears and clicked play. She kicked her feet up on the counter. It was well past ten or eleven at the lab's break room and Miya was alone. She lifted the chopsticks to her mouth dispensing the noodles carefully. Took in a few more bites and swallowed, beginning to sing along with the Japanese pop song and then began to hum along with the rest. She picked up back her bowl, singing some more, when her head phones were pulled out and let go, slapping her ears painfully.

"Hey!" she exclaimed whirling around in the spin chair. Kazuya stood there with an amused smirk. Her face flushed red as she pulled the headphones done to her neck, switching the music off.

"Could you sing any louder?" he dug in her his ear with a finger, "Because I can barely hear you."

"Kazuya!"

He straightened his posture, "No, really, stop it. You sound like a cat falling off the Empire State Building."

She smacked her lips, "Oh _whatever_."

"And eating at the same time? That's-_disgusting_."

She shrugged, "I haven't ate all day! So, you caught me in one of my bad habits. Talking and or singing and eating at the same time. Don't tell me you don't have any weird habits-heh, other than throwing people off cliffs."

"Not funny," he pointed a finger at her, eyes narrowing.

"No seriously," she set her mp3 player on the table and now held the bowl close to her face, chopsticks in hand, taking in a full bite, "No habits, maybe a hobby?"

"Chew your food."

"I am!" She then swallowed, "Come on, you've _got_ to have _some_ sort of hobby. Mine is dancing. You-?"

He rolled his eyes, "…Sneakers."

She arched an eyebrow, "Sneakers?"

He crossed his arms and looked awkwardly away, "I…collect…sneakers."

Her face was blank a moment and slowly the corners of her mouth began to turn upward.

He looked flustered, "Wha-what!"

She laughed, 'That's so **cool!**"

He rolled his eyes, "Grow _up_."

She shook her head holding up a hand, "Hey, I don't collect shoes-and _I'm _the chick here. But that's cool. Hobbies are healthy-can be _addicting_-but most of them are healthy."

He cocked a head with a 'are you sure' look.

She laughed nervously, "As long as it's not-I don't know-_stabbing-" _he began to grin as she stuttered, "o-or _killing-_but that's not the point!"

He smiled, "And I'm the screw up. You can't even make a good point."

She sighed kicking back again, "So. Hey, have you ate today?"

"Not-really," he admitted.

She held the bowl out, "Here."

He shook his head with a disgusted expression, "No."

"Come on. It's _goood_."

"I said-"

She saw the clock on the wall in the corner of her eyes, "Shit!' and shoved it into his hands, shooting up from her seat. She sprinted towards the door. He picked up the noodles with the sticks, "Where are you going?"

She looked back, "I forgot to shut the systems down! Be right back, Kaz!"

He ate a mouth full and swallowed, "Not-bad…she called me…Kaz?" _My grandfather used to call me that. _He felt content a moment then suddenly slammed the bowl down on the table, "Damn it girl! Don't **call me that**!"

She barely heard him as she ran down the hall, keeping a steady jog. She suddenly heard windows shattering and began to run faster towards the main lab. Footsteps echoed around her and appearing out of the dark were soldiers of the Tekken Force.

"Oh-Kazuya! Kazuya!" she began to yell, but slid into a fighting stance arms out in front of her, ready. They circled her. Cameras were attached to all of their helmets. One focused on her.

"Hello, _Myriah_," Heihachi leered watching from the other end.

One stepped toward her but she slung, punched, and jerked the other way, striking another. She kicked high, striking one at the jaw, twirled her leg around, her heel hitting another's torso. She kicked up, while jumping, slinging her other leg up as well, kicking twice into one. One tried to kick her down but she caught his leg and pushed him back into another.

When she stood she realized she had beat all of them. She ran over them, _have to secure the system or…!_

She ran through sub levels and through hallways. It was darker in this area but she was getting closer. She heard heavy clanking foots steps coming her way and grimaced. Several swarmed out in front of her, this time with guns. She charged straightforward, palms flexed and knocked one down, quickly kneeing up to the next one after that. However, they closed in around as she made her way through them. One kicked her from behind sending her to the ground.

She looked up eyes wide to the gun barrel in her face. "Ka**zuya!**"she screamed as loud as she could

A pair of hands grabbed the soldier's neck and pulled him up and over. Kazuya slammed him to the ground and resumed position, ordering Miya, "Go." She scrambled up and slid behind him under his protection.

"You're still alive?" Heihachi grabbed the screen, looking at Kazuya with surprise.

Kazuya looked one straight in the eye and launched his fist into the soldier's stomach, knocking him back. Another one came at him with a machete but Kazuya grabbed his arm, preventing him from stabbing him, then grabbed him leg, slamming him into the wall. Miya watched as another came at the man but Kazuya kicked his foot at the man's head to one side, knocking him one way, and slung his leg back the other, sending the soldier to the ground.

_Oh! _she winced, _I've felt that one before and it __**hurts**__._

One came straight at him with a gun but Kazuya quickly grabbed the back of his head and shoved it to the wall, denting and cracking the cement.

Kazuya almost gasped seeing the girl leap past him and give an uppercut right to the jaw and sending one up in the air and delivered a powerful kick, him flying back into two others.

As one ran at her she punched him in the shoulder, slung her other fist around to punch him in the face and then kneed up and bent her leg back. "Agh!" She kicked out with such a great force it sent him into the very _back _wall.

She turned to Kazuya, "Go where you said?"

A grenade clanked to the floor rolling in-between them. His eyes widened and he jumped at her, "Move!" and tackled her out of the way. It exploded, filling the air with an intense heat. All Miya could see over Kazuya's shoulder was bright blasts of orange and yellow. She felt his heavy weight on top of her and groaned, eyes closing. When she opened them again he was rising off her. Everything seemed so slow, moving poorly in her blurry vision. There was a faint ringing in her head. It went away as she clambered up looking out to see him taking on a few more.

She ran out as he slung one back to her. She jumped, feet pounding into his back, causing her to flip and land in a crouch. The soldier hit the ground and out ran another one, but Kazuya grabbed his arm and slugged him in the face, sending him to the wall.

They had kept fighting and fighting until Miya was almost completely out of breath. She fought fearlessly, as Kazuya had admired, but he…_he_ was like a mindless machine full of rage. She was caught up on watching him she didn't notice a soldier coming at her shoving her up to the wall. Kazuya grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him into the other wall. The soldier hit it hard and slumped down, still conscious.

Kazuya was huffing hard, teeth clenched. Miya pushed her self up against the wall behind him, watching him, breathing hard. His red eye glowed bright as he pulled a pistol out. Miya saw that Kazuya was glaring at the camera attached to the soldier's helmet.

"Heihachi," she said slowly.

"I'll-" he growled and a fist flew a the camera knocking him out, "-get **everything back!**"

Heihachi grimaced, "You **deluded** fool."

Miya stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He slung her off turning to her, gun in her face. As soon as he actually _saw_ her his angry expression disappeared and he lowered it.

"We've-we've got to go," she said grabbing his sleeve this time. He swallowed and nodded, trying to regain his breath.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any bad grammar! I was in a hurry editing this-while cooking at the same time. Yeah, I have a bad habit of multitasking. Not as bad as Miya's habits, of course. I <strong>hate<strong> when people talk with their mouths full.

Honestly this chapter was another link into a more complicated plot trying to stick to the Tekken 4 cannon story line. I was also trying to show how Kazuya would have a conversation with an older Miya. Miya is exceptionally nice to him and he's...well he's _him_ so it was decent. I admit conversations with Jin were at least a bit more interesting.

And the fighting scenes are fun but with all the commas I'm afraid it might seem jumbled. That's only because the actions being written about are happening _very __**fast**_ and I'm trying to make it appear so. Also it's so annoying having to write and portray actual moves from the game. So if you recognize any moves Miya or Kazuya uses while in combat from the games give me a shoutout!

I hope you enjoy and if you have an criteria!


	21. Nothing Holding Me Back

Chapter 21

"All that work…for nothing!" Miya felt so angry she could explode. She was shouting in her hotel room. _All of the research-STOLEN!_

"Damn that bastard, Heihachi!" she yelled, banging her fists on the bed. She then fell to the floor on her knees, drooped her head on the bed, with her arms sprawled out above the covers.

"_Miya, do not anger yourself."_

Miya looked up, swimming eyes widening.

"_It's will only result in rash decisions," Jun said calmly, "This is only a bump in the road."_

"A bump? This is an entire wreck, Jun!" Miya sputtered, "Without my research-how am I supposed to save Kazuya?-" her head fell back on the bed, her voice muffled, "And Jin."

"_You will get it back. I know you can."_

"Jun-" Miya rose up again, this time to her feet, "I wish you were really here."

"_But I am. Look at me."_

Miya turned suddenly to face the dresser with a large mirror above it. Instead of seeing her own reflection she saw Jun. She wore a white dress and her signature white hair band, pushing her straight, jet black hair back, her bangs lightly brushy her forehead. Her deep brown eyes, same a Jin's, provided comfort.

Miya rushed to the mirror in shock.

"_I am inside you. You've known all along, yet you keep trying to deny the fact," Jun said to her from the mirror, "Because you are afraid. You are afraid you believe if my spirit is with you then I am really dead."_

Miya's hands bolted to the mirror, palms pressed hard, "Jun, _please_, Sensei-you can't be **dead**! You have to be here!"

"_But I am."_

_But I am. _

The words echoed into Miya's subconscious. She finally gave up and passed out on her bed. _But I am. _

_Miya found her self in the glass room again, windows into her different worlds linked into one. "If you don't hurry up and pick one," a voice said, "Then I will shoot them all." She looked down to see Heihachi with his men behind, guns at their sides. Heihachi had his blunt fingers clawed down into twelve year old Miya's shoulder. She was crying. _

"_But I-I can't __**choose **__one-" Miya sputtered._

_Heihachi laughed, "You can't have it all."_

_Miya looked around at them all wildly. "But these worlds-they're only places made up of memories. Different people and things said-different atmospheres. They may be my different worlds but-they are __**from**__ memories. I can't just take them back."_

"_Where do you want to be?" Richard asked. _

"_Where do you want to go?" Violet asked. _

"_Wait-" Miya began._

"_Who do you want to see?" Xiaoyu asked._

"_Where would you rather be?" Nina asked. _

"_Shut up-shut up!" Miya screamed, "No! __**No**__!" _

"_Ready and-" Heihachi raised his hand off little Miya's shoulder, ordering his men. _

"_Wait Miya!" a voice broke free, "Don't listen to them!" Jun who had been standing behind one wall fazed through the glass and rushed to Miya. Kazuya came to the wall but couldn't go through. He beat his fists angrily on the glass. Suddenly that's what they __**all **__began to do._

_Miya held her ears. Jun bent down beside her, arms spread around her. She held Miya, shouting over them, "It's not what you want, it's about what you __**need**__! This is a nightmare Miya! It's really me, Jun! I'm not another memory like them!"_

_Miya glanced up at Jun, flustered, eyes wild with fear. _

_Jun then said softly, "Who needs __**you**__. That's who you choose."_

"_Fire!" Heihachi commanded. Bullets sailed through the floor and walls. The glass disintegrated, the images breaking away. Miya fell down into the dark, arms and hair flying up. She looked up, as she went down, the tears from her eyes floated up, not like rain, but floating little droplets in still time. "Jun!" _

_Jun stood on an invisible platform looking down at Miya with a calm expression. _

"_**Jun!"**_

_Suddenly she hit something solid, "Oof!" forcing her eyes to close. She lay on her stomach, arms limply laying above her. _

_She could smell-earth. Damp earth. Her hands stirred and she could feel something rough and scratching. She rose her head up and opened her eyes. Leaves and pine needles covered the forest floor. She looked up to see branches and leaves, greens cascading over each other making different shades. Little holes of blue peered through the branches, showing the sky. _

_She stood, dusting herself off, "Please let this be a different dream." She looked out in front of her, "Wait a second." She heard the soft trickle of water ahead. She began to walk, a smirk appearing, "I know this place…"_

_She walked carefully through the familiar woodland, pushing aside branches, following the sound of water. She came out to a bank and saw a short figure standing at the edge of the waters, arms hanging at his sides, rocks in-between his fingers. "I have no father. I have no friends. I have no home." _

_Miya stepped a bit forward seeing who the boy was. To what he said he was supposed to be fifteen. However, the last she saw him he was thirteen; she didn't know what he looked like at fifteen._

"_My mother is dead," he whimpered. He threw a rock out to the water. Instead of skipping like it usually did it went it with a __**kerplunk! **_

"_Miya would know what to do," he same to him self, the rocks dropping out of his hands, to the dirt, "But she's gone. My girl is gone."_

_My girl is gone, rung in her ears. _

"_No!" she ran to the boy, and slammed to her knees to be at his level, turning him around. "No, I'm here! Jin, it's me!" _

_His brown eyes studied her face blankly. She pulled him into an embrace, holding him close, "I'm here. I'm here."_

Miya's eyes fluttered open. Daylight drifted across the bed. _He needs me. But I-I-_

Tears spurted from Miya's clouded jade eyes, "Jun, I don't know what to _do_ any**more**. I've nowhere to turn-I don't even know _what_ I want to do."

"_Go outside."_

Miya raised her eyebrows, leaning off the mirror, wiping her eyes, "Huh?"

_Jun pointed past Miya to the door, "Outside. Now. I'm promise you won't regret this."_

Miya half groaned and half sighed. She pulled on her tennis shoes and went outside, locking her door. She walked across the terrace and down the stairs. _What am I supposed to be looking for?_

"_Walk down the block. You'll see." _Jun's voice had a cunning tone to it. Miya was curious. She knew she needn't be worried. This was _Jun _after all.

Miya walked down the sidewalk. Her eyes went from one person to another, quickly. _"It's not a person." _

Miya rumbled to herself, "What is this, I spy?"

Miya eyes then drifted to the buildings and shop windows. The rounded the corner to the drugstore to see plenty flyers and posters taped up in the window. She stopped dead in front of the window. THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 4.

"Oh my-"she grabbed her cell phone head inside the store beginning to dial. She came up to the counter, holding the phone up to her ear, "Do you have any more flyers like that iron fist poster on the window?"

The lady smiled reached under the counter, "Sure," and handed her the flyer. She looked down at it with frantic eyes.

"_Hello?"_ the line connected.

Miya skimmed over the flyer, "-H-Hey, Xiao."

"_Hey, Miya. Whatcha doing?" _Xiaoyu asked, voice rising in volume.

A grin began to spread across Miya's face, "I'm coming home."

"This is where we split," Miya said picking up her bags off the line at the airport. Kazuya swung his bag on his shoulder. She couldn't see his eyes behind his shades and it made her slightly nervous.

"Goodbye, Kazuya," she kissed two fingers and flicked them towards him. He looked at her over his shoulder and saluted her with two fingers at well, without kissing them.

She smirked, _I knew it. _

He turned and walked away.

_He may threaten me if I claim him as my friend- _

"_But even he knows someone's bound to break through his shell, "Jun finished her thought._

"And I guess you broke through his," Miya asked.

"_In a way."_

Miya sighed, "Let's find Jin."

"I'm so glad you called," Xiaoyu welcomed Miya in her apartment. Miya stepped in and dropped her bags to the floor.

"And I'm so glad you're back!" Xiaoyu squealed, holding her arms out.

Miya accepted the hug with a laugh, "It's good to be back. Did you hear about the tournament before I called?"

"No," Xiaoyu answered, "But after you did I looked it up on my computer. It starts soon."

Xiaoyu picked up one of Miya's bags and Miya picked up the other, "Are you going to enter?"

Xiaoyu nodded, "I _have_ too. I mean what if Jin enters? I figured if we both entered-"

"I was thinking the same thing," Miya agreed, "We could find him. There's other motives for me too…but Jin's the main one."

"_Grahhh_!" Panda crawled over to them in a hurry when they entered the living room.

"Panda!" Miya laughed, "Hello!"

Panda raised on her hind legs, making some response then a more serious growl.

"I know, I know!" Miya unzipped one of her bags and pulled out a long wrapped bundle, "I kept my promise." Panda ripped the paper off to find several cut stalks of bamboo. Panda cheered with delight and hugged Miya, popping her back. "Okay, ow-owowow! Miss-you-ah too!"

Panda dropped her and Xiaoyu informed Miya, "Panda's coming too. She's going to help us."

Miya nodded, "That's good. Hey, I saw you in the last tournament Panda! You were-amazing!"

Panda waved her paw out, "_Ragh!_" meaning something like 'Oh, you're too kind!'

Miya slammed on the couch by Xiaoyu, "It's just that I wish I had entered the last tournament. My aunts had entered!"

"And your mom?"

Miya shook her head, "No…but my aunts might enter this time."

Xiaoyu then leaned forward, suddenly realized, "What if Hwoarang enters! He was in the last one!"

Miya rolled her eyes, "I don't care. No matter who it is, how strong they are! I just don't care," she put her fists on her hips looking out the corner of her eyes, "Nothing is holding me **back **this **time**."

* * *

><p>And so now we travel into Tekken 4. Comments, criticism, and questions are all looked forward to.<p> 


	22. My Fight

Sorry It's been so long but I've been busy with schoolwork since the end of the term is coming up. Enjoy the beginning of Tekken 4.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Miya stuck to Xiaoyu, her immediate bravery fading, "What do we do?"

They had already gotten their schedules. Xiaoyu wore a pair of white workout pants with black stripes going down the sides of her legs, a black sports bra, and a red short jacket, white stripes going down the sleeves. She wore neon pink and white tennis shoes with matching glowing bands around her wrists and pig tails.

Miya wore jeans, a grey tank top, with a crimson red, short jacket, sleeves pushed up. She wore her favorite black and red sneakers with purple laces. Most importantly she wore the gloves Jin had given her.

Xiaoyu took her hand, leading her to the street so they could catch a taxi, "It was like this last time. You have to be at a certain place to fight a your opponent. Just follow the schedule. The fighting will last about two days. If you beat all of your opponents you go to the arena. Taxi!" She raised her hand hailing a cab.

"But-" Miya started.

Xiaoyu pulled her in, "Don't worry. You'll do just fine."

Miya walked quickly, keeping her face down, "Don't worry she says. You'll do just fine, she says. But a mall? Of all places, a mall!"

"_There will be cameras set up all around the assigned areas_," Xiaoyu had explained_, "There will be people in audiences around too. Like it's own little fighting ring."_

"But in a _mall_," Miya grumbled, "Must be for advertisement of the place I guess." She came into a main part with columns surrounding an area in the mall. People had gathered around. She made her way through them, "Hey-it's my fight. Move along!" She stumbled out into the cleared space.

"Don't you mean it's _my_ fight?"

She looked up to see a man in a white slacks, matching vest, with a purple dress shirt underneath, sleeves rolled up. His hair was died a deep, dark amethyst and his face was hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

She glanced down at her schedule in her hands. There were no names, probably in case others lost the round, just the time and place. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I think the question is who do you think you are? This is my tournament to win!' he pointed a finger at her.

She crossed her arms, "I'm Miya Porter. And we'll see about _that_."

He nodded his head up, "Violet."

_That's his name? How ironic. _

"Come on!" he motioned with his fingers for her to come forward.

She popped her knuckles, "Wanna dance?" and slid into position.

He came at her and swung his fist in a slapping motion. She blocked it pushed his back, kicking her foot up, hitting his chin. He jerked up and hand rushed to mouth. He grimaced, "You'll pay for that!"

Miya grinned when she had finally knocked him out. She put her hands behind her head casually, walking away, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" As she walked towards the dispersing crowd she saw a man half way facing her. He wore a hunter green t shirt and camouflage pants with matching green chest and knee pads and green fingerless gloves and boots. He had short cropped, bright orange-red hair.

He looked at her with disgust, "You've always been talented, Porter."

She suddenly recognized him and gasped, "Hwoarang! Your hair-your dress-you're-"

"In the army," he answered, "I joined shortly after I went home."

She held her forehead in hand, shaking it, "Hwoarang, did you honestly think the _military_ would straighten you out? I used to think the saying 'It takes a village to raise a child' was always an exaggeration but in your case it's an _understatement_."

He smacked his lips, rolling his eyes, "You've always been _talk."_

She crossed her arms, "I thought you said I was _talented_."

He waved a hand, laughing, "You kidding me? That guy you beat was a _joke_. Just like _you_-" he pointed a finger at her aggressively, "That's all you were was fake, Miya Porter! You were never real-"

"Like you were either! You always bluffed in fights-"

"At least I didn't cheat on you!"

She clenched her fists, "I **didn't**! He's just my **friend**."

"I don't care what the **hell **he is!' Hwoarang snarled, "He should have kept his damn hands off **my** girl!"

"I'm **not** your **girl**," she yelled at him then said, fists on hips, "I'm not here to argue with you Hwoarang. I'm here to find Jin. And you're **not** going to get in my **way!**" She walked past him swiftly and he yelled back after her, "Not if I kick his ass!"

She turned her head, still walking, "Not if I kick it **first**."

He half way smirked, watching her walk away.

The next fights seemed a piece of cake. Until she came to her last fight of the day. It was on top of a skyscraper. She walked out, fists clenched. Night had finally come and lights shined atop the edges of the building and out to the rest of the city.

"You must be my next opponent," Miya said walking towards the woman.

The woman turned to her, dressed in a magenta leather outfit, with long sleeves, the part covering the torso zipped down to show cleavage. She wore white high heel boots, purple gloves, and purple shades covering her eyes. Her blond hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

She made a slicing motion across her neck , "Time to die!"

Miya gasped. The woman, she recognized her right off the bat, "Nina!"

The woman stood up straighter, "How-how do you know my name?"

"Auntie!" Miya rushed forward, "Aunt Nina-it's me-!"

Nina held her palm out to stop her, "I don't have any nieces! Or siblings to have children in the **first** place!"

Miya was dumbfounded, "But-"

"Shut up," Nina threw a punch, hitting Miya's arm, causing her to jerk back, "You're here to **fight.**"

Miya slid back, kneeled down. _That cryosleep! It must have affected her memory somehow!_

Nina came to her, down low, and began to punch at her with several strikes of the sides of her palms. Miya blocked them, but Nina was fast. Miya ducked under at one strike, and sidestepped Nina, crouching, and swiping her leg under Nina's boots.

Nina toppled over and Miya said, "I don't want to fight you. Nina it's me! Myriah Catherine!"

Nina bounded up and grabbed her. "Wah!" Miya cried and she was pushed up and over. She landed hard on her back.

Nina stood over her and planted a boot to her stomach and shook her head, "This is useless."

Miya grabbed her boot and shook her off. Miya rolled over and stood, _I can't keep stalling. _

Nina got back to her feet. Miya then ran and pushed off into the air, doing an aerial cartwheel, her feet kicking Nina. Nina stumbled back, trying to shield her self, but it was no use. Miya did another aerial cartwheel. The kicks sent Nina to a hobbled crouch. Miya landing in a crouch as well and threw her arms and hands back, flipping back wards, feet hitting Nina, sending her up and to the ground, glasses flying off.

Nina lay on the floor, sore from Miya's kicks. Nina opened her eyes to look at Miya. Miya came walked to her, hands on her hips. As soon as Miya saw her pure blue eyes she smiled, "Come on. Get up, Nina."

Nina's eyes widened, _Violet walked over to Nina on the ground after a practice knock out. "Come on," she held her hand out, "Get up, Nina." _

Miya held out her hand. Nina looked at her in awe, "V-Violet?"

Miya shook her head, "_Miya_."

Nina took her hand and came up slowly, "I-I remember now. I had two sisters. Anna and-Violet…Violet had a little girl named- Miya!" Nina pulled Miya into a hug, "It's you!"

"Took you long enough to remember," Miya grinned.

Nina held Miya back, hands drifting up to her face, "You're so big now! Look at you! You look like Violet."

Miya blushed a bit, "You were asleep for a long time! What happened? Where's Aunt Anna?"

Nina shook her head, "I don't know."

Miya held her aunt's hands tightly, "Where's mom? Is she alive!"

Nina's blue eyes saddened, "Listen to me. We can't talk right now."

'But-" Miya looked hurt.

"We're being watched,' Nina whispered and she then said, "I'll see you after the tournament." Nina let her hands go and began to hurry away.

"Wait!" Miya called, "How will you find me?"

Nina turned, with a smirk, "Honey, I'm an assassin. I can track anybody."

Miya stood in her new hotel room readying for the next day. _But what to wear? All I've worn is street clothes. Those fighters usually dress in their best._

Miya rummaged through her bag and grinned, "Yes! I hope it still fits…"

Miya walked through the thick jungles in her old purple dress and black leggings. She could only find her black beads and wore them proudly around her neck, along with her gloves and black sneakers. The around her wrists were purple glowing bands. She could only shove away the idea of asking Xiaoyu for two more so Miya could put her hair up in pigtails. She'd rather keep her hair in her usual half pulled up half down style.

The forest Miya walked in was in the Mishima Compound.

She eyed the schedule, "I can't read latitude and longitude…Grrrah!" She pushed away leaves and staggered out into a clear pond. "Aww!" she raised a foot up, "My shoes are wet!"

"I'm lucky I went bare footed."

Miya saw a woman with sun kissed skin and brown hair fluttering down to her shoulders. She wore a purple bikini top with purple sequins and silver pants, with purple cords crisscrossed into the open gaps on the side on her pants at the waist. The ends of the cords were strung with pink and green beads. On her hands were green fingerless gloves.

"Hi-" Miya said a bit awkwardly. The woman seemed friendly at her content, half happy expression. At least nicer than the other fighters in the tournament.

"I'm-" Miya began.

"I know who you are!' the woman grinned, "You're Miya Porter. You were the winner of Dance Master, that Japanese dance competition!"

Miya began to smile, "But that was two years ago. I've-never had anyone recognize me before."

She shrugged, "I never miss a dance show," she then laid a hand to her chest, "I'm Christie Monteiro."

"It's a pleasure to me you, Christie. Can we get out of the water? If you beat me down I'll get soaked," Miya asked.

"Sure, no prob. But I have to know. You won Dance Master-why enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament?" Christie walked onto the forest floor followed by Miya.

Miya walked over to her, "I'm searching for a friend of mine. You've come far in the tournament. Have you seen a tall guy with spiky black hair and long bangs. Quiet, kind of ominous?

Christie shook her head, "Well the only guy I've seen with a close description like that is the one that wears his hood up all the time. He has black bangs and he does seem kind of threatening. I didn't get to fight him though. I think he's still competing."

"That's got to be him! Wow, thanks a lot," Miya exclaimed, "I wasn't even sure if he entered."

"You're welcome," Christie smiled, "In fact I'm looking for someone too. My master. His name is Eddie Gordo. He has brown skin and dreadlocks usually pulled up."

Miya shook her head, "Sorry. I haven't seen him."

"Oh…" she looked disappointed.

"Let's cut the chit chat," Miya then grinned.

Christie looked up and pointed her hand like a gun, shooting at Miya, "Here we go!" Then began to shuffle her feet in a rhythmic pattern, hands switching around behind her and in front of her.

Miya came at her, but Christie slung her leg over, kicking Miya. As Miya fell Christie's hand went to the ground. She turned her self and flipped her body over, both feet hitting Miya.

Miya hissed at the blow and Christie came up.

_Is she actually-? _Miya stood, ready to strike when Christie's hand went back to the ground, throwing her legs up, one pointed down, the upper one hitting Miya. Christie's body went down, still on that one hand, legs whirling around, sideswiping Miya's legs. Christie then came on both hands legs propelled in the air at her sides and spun on her hands, legs hitting Miya as Miya was still falling.

Miya hit the ground hard. Christie held out a hand, "Try again?" Miya wiped her mouth with one hand and grabbed Christie's, pulling herself up, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"The way you fight-you're dancing, break dancing!' Miya was excited, "It's astounding!"

"Actually I'm fighting," Christie admitted, "My fighting style is Capoeira. It's a combination of attacking _and _dancing. It's an efficient way to fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're more concentrated if you're following a beat. When in a stance in Capoeira you're still moving, following-"

"A rhythm. Keep to that rhythm and you don't slip up. It's why people dance to music," Miya grinned.

"So," Christie cocked her head, "Try again?"

Miya punched at her but Christie dodged and slung her hands at Miya, Miya of course, blocking. Christie then moved back and _whoosh! _Shekicked straight up, the other leg coming off the ground. Miya flew back and to the water.

"Oops. Hurt yourself?" she chuckled, "You want to try _again_?"

Miya came up, _I'm wet!_

Christie came to her but in a flash Miya flipped her legs up, kicking Christie, and did cart wheel back to a standing position. Miya then thrust her hands to the ground turning over, kicking one leg out, sending Christie back.

_Dancing with fighting huh? _Miya smirked. _If they're so alike why can't they be combined?_

Christie stood, "Alright, time to end this, chicka!"

"I can't let you beat me, Christie," Miya spat, "I've trained my self so I'm able to beat a Mishima! But I think I've found a way to beat _you_."

"I'm too _fast_ for you," Christie ran at Miya.

"But I'm-" Miya then thrust her leg up in an arabesque, foot colliding with Christie's chin, "-more experienced!"

Christie stumbled back and Miya then twirled, leg swinging around, hitting Christie in the face, sending her back to the ground. Miya leered, leg falling back down. Christie rose up, throwing her leg at Miya, but Miya grabbed it and slung her to the water. Even after she let go, her leg came up again, and she began to twirl, arms out stretched.

"I'm the Dance Master," Miya laughed, spinning to a stop, "But I'm also a ballerina."

Christie looked up and exhausted let her head fall back down.

Miya then turned and walked away, "Thanks Christie. Hope I see you in the next tournament."

* * *

><p>So now Miya meets Violet aka Lee Chaolan (I dunno why. It's not like he'll ever pop back up.), Nina Williams who has just recovered her amnesia, and Christie Monteiro (Because I know AniDavDev's been waiting for her to show up!). As I've said before trying to dexcribe actual fighting moves from the game is very difficult and Christie's the hardest because she's so fast. I hope I did alright.<p>

Well review so I can see what you think.


	23. Twisted Inside

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Been reallllly busy. You'll probably only get this chapter if you've beaten both Kazuya's and Jin's story mode in Tekken 4.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Miya had wandered out of the forest and to her next destination. Hidden among the trees was an old laboratory.

She walked through the dark halls and found her way into a large empty room. It had steel walls and a grate like floor.

It wasn't entirely empty, however. Standing there waiting for her was none other than Kazuya Mishima. He wore white training pants with red, orange, yellow, and black swirls going up the right pant leg. He wore red foot pads and his red fingerless gloves with metal studs on the top of the hand in a upside triangle form.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, Miya-san," he crossed his arms, nodding his head to her.

"I'm not surprised, but this is round six . Do you-know who's made it so far?" she asked.

He laughed a bit cynically, "I know where you're getting at. But your hopes are right though. Every one has been eliminated except three. Me, you, and Kazama Jin."

"And that means-" she started.

"That it's either me or you that gets to him first!" he raised his fists.

She gulped uneasily and raised her hands as well, _This is what I've been training for. Well-technically I was training to beat Heihachi, never Kazuya…_

His fist flew at her and she stumbled down to dodge him, _But which one is more powerful?_

She whipped her leg up and around, knocking him to the side but he rebounded right back, fist extended, striking her. She came right back as well but he grabbed her hips, startling her, and slung her over him and to the ground.

"_Miya! Be careful!" _Jun ordered, _"Don't let him get his hands around your neck or middle!"_

Miya scrambled up but he began to unleash a ten hit combination. He just kept punching and kicking, throwing her around. He finally ended with an uppercut to her jaw, blue lightening crackling around his fist. She flew back to the floor in the corner. He came at her, red eye glowing brighter than it ever had. Was he was smiling?

She grimaced in her crouch and came up, only her leg up straight up vertically with her body, foot sending him up. She bent her leg in and sent it out, hitting him in the abs. He slid back, grunting.

"You-!" he began.

"I told you I was a dancer," she did an arabesque, lifting her arms around her gracefully, "but ballet isn't my thing."

He charged and she pushed her hands on the wall, legs up, swinging around him but pushing her hands on the corner. Her legs hit him to the wall and she landed behind him and rolled backwards doing a hand stand. She slipped down, kicking her legs up and back down, posing.

He whirled around and before she knew it he tackled her. He held his hand around her throat-_"Miya!" _Jun screamed_-_and raised his other fist, "Dance to **this**! I told you we **aren't **friends! I will **kill** you if you get in my way!"

Miya suddenly envisioned something, _Kazuya stood across from Jun, "I don't care about your useless precepts. I __**will kill**__ you if you get in my way!"_

Miya's hands rushed to his clamped on her throat, "T-that's what you told her **t too**, huh-?"

His eyes widened, "What!"

"But you-d-didn't," she choked, "-kill her, did you!"

"I don't know what-!"

"Yes you **do!**" she cried out, "Quit lying! Not to just me, but to yourself! You are **not** the Devil! You're not-"

"**Evil?**" he squeezed his fingers tighter, "You haven't seen **anything **yet. I'll take **your life**-"

"Then do it!' she spat catching him off guard, "If killing me will stop you from killing your son then do it! Kill me, **murder** me! Send me to **Hell**! But don't-don't _hurt _Jin! I love him-"

Kazuya only grunted, "-! Pathetic! You are **weaker **than I thought!"

"_It's not weakness_," Jun said, the woman's voice coming from Miya's lips, startling him, "It's a simple attitude of humanity. You **are** human, Kazuya. Don't let your anger control you."

"Jun-" he breathed, loosing his grip. He could see her, plain as day, wearing what she had then: blue vest and shorts, with matching stockings and sash in her hair, and brown shoes. She rose up under him, looking him in the eye, hand rising to his face softly, "Kazuya…" Her lips neared his slowly.

" _Congratulations bottom competitors of this tournament!_" a voice echoed over the intercom. Kazuya and Miya looked up in confusion.

"_The winner of both rounds six and seven by default is Mishima Kazuya!_"

"What!" Miya pushed him off, "But I showed up! We're not done yet!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kazuya stood.

" _Mishima Kazuya please proceed to the final round._"

_But what about Jin? _Miya wondered, standing up, "What's going on!"

"I sense Heihachi's hand in this," Kazuya said walking to the door, "Let's see what awaits us outside…"

"Huh?" she was dumbfounded.

He turned, "You coming or not?"

She only nodded, "Yes."

The both exited back into the woods to meet Heihachi.

"Kazuya, it's been a long time," Heihachi greeted in his back sleeveless kimono with matching pants.

"What are you up to," Kazuya began raising his voice, "Why are you rigging your own tournament!"

"Come with me if you want to see your son," Heihachi answered him with an evil smirk.

Miya gasped.

Heihachi turned to her, "You are disqualified, Porter Miya-san."

"For what!" she barked, finally getting pissed. Heihachi just _had_ to keep screwing around with her life.

He crossed his arms, "For trying to seduce another competitor."

Her face reddened along with Kazuya's. "No!" she exclaimed and pointed to Kazuya, "He was on top of _me!_"

"I see all-" he motioned to a camera on the corner of the building's roof, "The kiss was very plain to eye."

"We **didn't** kiss!" Kazuya yelled in defense.

"And that wasn't-" Miya started.

"I don't care!" Heihachi interrupted them both, "You both can come!"

Heihachi began to walk and Miya and Kazuya at the same time began as well, but bumped each other and exchanged embarrassed glances.

_This is all your fault! _Miya accused.

"_I saved you back there!__" _Jun replied_, "I could sense Devil coming through and he was coming to kill you, Miya."_

Kazuya looked at the girl. Her face was troubled.

He looked at Heihahci's back, _I saw her. Jun…but how is it possible? _It then snapped to his mind. _"Of course you didn't, but I'm not stupid. Jun and I-have some sort of connection…When you saw me, and I'm only guessing, you could feel her?" _

He tightened his fists, _A connection. That even lasted after death._

Miya sighed and looked up, _Jun what are we going to do now?_

Several hours passed after Heihachi led them deep into the Mishima Compound. They came upon a massive temple standing amidst the tall trees.

"What is this place?" Miya wondered aloud.

"The temple of Honmaru," Heihachi answered, coming up to the large wooden doors. He pushed one of them open and they walked inside to a torch lit room with wooden floors and great, red columns lining the walls.

Chained between two pillars in front of a golden statue of a woman was an unconscious Jin. Like Kazuya he was in his training outfit, except Jin wore black and white pants, his left pant leg white, the right one black with white flames going up it. He wore white and red foot pads with a pair of red gloves, white pads strapped to them going up his forearms.

Going down his torso were strange black marks and on his left shoulder was a black symbol. They looked like tattoos, but she had a feeling they weren't.

She gasped and stepped forward.

Kazuya chuckled, walking a bit past her, both eyes glowing bright red, "_**So you were with him after all, my half**_."

Heihachi looked at him wildly in confusion, "-Who are you!"

Kazuya turned to him slowly with a malevolent smirk and laughed, "_**Heh, heh. I am what you refer to as 'Devil'. Twenty years ago, I lost part of myself when you nearly killed me**_." He turned to Jin and raised his hand, grinning now, "_**Now I'll retrieve what is rightfully mine from him!"**_

"Shit!" Miya hissed, stepping back, arms flared, _Jun, what is he talking about!_

"_I remember…when Jin was still in my womb the Devil spirit came to take him but I defeated him off. It somehow must have __**split**__ and went into my son," Jun explained, "Miya you've got to do something! You can't let the Devil get all of his power back!"_

"Rise!" Kazuya ordered, " Kazama Jin!"

Jin suddenly awoke, eyes bulging in surprise. The chains loosened and he thrashed his arms, falling to the floor on his hands and knees. A purple aura began to glow around him.

"You!" Jin choked, "If only you were dead! Once I kill you-" he charged up, "-it will all be over!"

_Maybe I won't have to do anything_, Miya held her hand out in front of Heihachi, "Step back Grandpa."

He scoffed, but they both remained to the wall. Miya watched them both fight each other relentlessly. The Devil in Kazuya was power but Jin's wrath had taken him over almost completely and with one last blow he knocked Kazuya to the ground unconscious.

Miya took a step forward but Heihachi pushed her back to the wall, "Stay out of my way, girl."

He walked forward looking at Kazuya on he stomach, laying helplessly on the floor, "What a pathetic wretch, you worthless coward!" He looked up at Jin who was still huffing and puffing from fighting and his own anger.

"I will make your power **mine**!" Heihachi raised his hands into position, "Time to **die**, boy."

They fought each other and progressed closer to Miya, but she ran around them, slid to her knees at Kazuya's body.

"Kazuya! Wake up!" She touched his shoulder and suddenly saw a flash of twisted sick emotions, colliding into each other, knotting, braiding into good and bad, what he thought right and wrong. It was all jumbled up.

"You're lost," she whispered, "You're a right mess. Oh-" She felt a darkness enter the room. She turned to Jin and Heihachi to see that Jin had defeated him and was holding his neck in hand below him, his other arm raising.

Miya stood quickly, eyes wide in horror when seeing black feathers sprouting from his back and growing into wings. _It is the Devil! He's coming through Jin!_

Jin rose his arm higher, reading to strike him in the throat when Miya, once again, lost control of her own mouth, "_Jin_!"

Jin glanced over and gasped. He looked and saw his mother, but only for an instant. When his eyes refocused he saw Miya. He looked back down to Heihachi and a smirk slowly formed on his mouth. He dropped the old man, letting him stumble to the ground.

Jin then looked up into nothing, "Thank my mother. Kazama Jun ."

He turned around to face Miya. She rushed up to him, grabbing his hand, "Jin! Are you-!"

Before she could finish he bent his knees and _whoosh! _His wings gave one powerful flap and they bounded through the ceiling, debris falling to the floor.

They both soared into the night sky. Miya was screaming and clung to Jin's hand with all her strength.

She looked up at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. He had _changed_. His skin was so much paler and thick horns and grown from his head. Claws had grown from his fingers similar to his horns. Markings similar to those on his chest had appeared on his forehead and nose. Like Kazuya he had a red third eye on his forehead. His eyes…the irises were pure white except for the black pinpricks for his pupils.

"Jin!" she screamed to the top of her lungs, "**Jiiin!**"

He winced, closing his eyes. They went back down into the forest, crashing into the trees. Branches hit her left and right. His hand fumbled out of hers and she hit the ground, bouncing and rolling multiple times, finally rolling to a stop, unconscious.

Devil Jin landed on his feet, sliding backwards, heels digging into the ground. He finally stopped, arms flared. He looked up to the moon in rage and began to howl wildly.

Miya's eyes fluttered open to sunlight. She lay on the ground feeling sore from the fall. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was clouded over with white.

She rose up and was horrified beyond compare. What was once a blooming wilderness around them was now ash. What was left of the trees were now black, burnt stubs.

She looked over, "-oh!" and saw Jin laying on his back. She shakily came to her feet, aching in each step and came to him. He was no longer in his Devil form. She fell to her knees and grabbed his shoulders, "Jin! Wake up! Jin!" She was so terrified she had screamed in English

His brown eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her in a half conscious desperate disorientation. At first he couldn't understand her then he slowly remembered he was bilingual and asked in her language, "M Miya? Whe-where are we? What ha-" He rose up and looked around. He remembered nothing but he knew _he _was the one who did it.

"Jin!" she hugged him tightly. Her embrace was the only comfort he had felt in awhile and he succumbed to it, burying his face in her neck and holding her. He looked up over her shoulder at the disaster all around them, saying in Japanese to himself, "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Wow...that was long...and BEFORE you ask "What they Hell were Miya and Kazuya doing?" I <em>think<em> I made it obvious that was Jun and Jun isn't as _pure_ as you think.

Well go ahead, shoot flames and above all review!


	24. Catching Up

A/N: Sorry for not being able to update! I've got had two new family members introduced into the world-twin girls! Let's hope Miya and Jin are as happy as I am right now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Miya could barely remember the last time she had been in Yakushima. She could remember that she was either fourteen or fifteen when she scrapped up enough money to make it to Tokyo. All the dance studios were out there. There was nothing in Yakushima. Now it seemed like there was _everything _in Yakushima. Fresh air and serenity. It was exactly what she needed to calm herself. Just to get away from their lives that had progressed to a total mess dealing with the Zaibatsu, the Corporation, the Gene, and everything.

Jin had taken her to a house on the near edge of the woods.

"What is this place?" she had asked when they stepped out of the taxi.

He took her bags and helped her out, "This is my house."

She looked out at the wooden cabin that was traditional Japanese built. She walked up with him, "This-this house it beautiful Jin."

He unlocked the doors leading her inside into the main room with a sofa and two arm chairs in front of a small TV. She saw the backdoors and hurried to them, opening them, to reveal the beach, a vast blue ocean before her. "I-I know this! This is-"

"Where we went to the beach," he finished, coming up behind her. She closed her eyes, _"We want to know," Jun asked an eleven year old Miya, "If you'd like to go to the beach with us this weekend?"_

"_The beach?" _

"_Yeah," Jin encouraged, "It'll be fun." _

"_If you want I can call your parents and-" Jun offered but was interrupted by Miya, "No! I'll ask. I'm sure they'll let me go."_

"We played in the water and made sand castles," she reminisced.

He put his arms around her shoulders, "You wrote English words in the sand trying to teach me about the alphabet."

"And you wrote characters out matching my words,' she grinned, letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

"I'm curious," he asked, "How did you ever convince your father to let you go?"

"Oh, I lied and told him I wanted to go camping by myself," she chuckled, "I told him that it would get me out of his hair…and that mom would have let me go." She turned to him, "Jin…are you okay?"

He closed his eyes, "I…I don't know yet."

She saw that all the marks on his chest and face were gone, but the tattoo on his arm still remained. She slowly touched it and felt a rush of dark energy. She jumped, snatching her hand away, "That-"

"The Devil's Brand," he answered, opening his eyes, "It appeared on me right after the third tournament."

Her eyes were troubled, "Jin, what happened after the tournament, or better yet, _during _the tournament?"

He sighed and motioned to the couch. They both sat down and he began to explain, "I progressed to the last round and before me was Ogre. That monster that I told you about. He is known as 'the God of Fight'. Heihachi captured him and used him as the boss round in the tournament." He closed his eyes again, tightening his fists, "Seeing my mother's killer…it sparked so much _hatred_ and I…blacked out." He opened his eyes and loosened his hands, "I have no recollection of what happened during that time. I remember waking up…but it was still all so blurry. I knew I had to get away from the Zaibatsu. I went away as far as I could manage."

"Where?"

"Australia. Brisbane, Australia," he answered, "I came to realize I hated everything about me. My fighting style, my lineage, everything to do with the Mishimas. I found a dojo and trained as hard as I could. I unlearned Mishima Style and learned Traditional Karate."

"Then when you heard about the tournament-" she nodded, figuring out what was next.

"I knew it would be the only chance to kill my father and grandfather and end this…but I failed," he went on, "I was on my way to the seventh round and the Tekken Force took me down. Then I woke up to my father's voice…"

"_Rise!" Kazuya ordered, "Jin Kazama!" _

"The Devil Gene…" she said aloud in thought.

"Is in me. I **have** to destroy it. But I don't know how just yet…"

She shook her head, "No! Jin, that's what _I _was trying to do. I went back to America and continued my father's research. He was studying the Devil Gene and had come to a different goal than the rest of him team. He wanted to find a way to either suppress or possibly destroy the gene."

"What happened?" He was interested, staring intently in her eyes.

She looked down, "I was on a lead…until Heihachi sent the Tekken Force to steal our data! Kazuya and I fought them but it was too late-"

"Kazuya?"

She looked up at his solemn face and said sheepishly, "Yeah…I told you how they saved his life. He had remained at the labs researching about the gene within him. But the more he did the more it seemed he was giving in. It if wasn't for the part of it in you-"

"Than he would come to full power," he nodding, understanding, "Miya he-"

"I know he's unstable and I know that you can be too," she snapped, "But I'm not giving up! I care about the both of you, just like Jun does **too**. I'm going to get the data back and I'm going to help you," she put a hand on his shoulder, "I swear."

She held out her pinky.

He chuckled, "Miya, we're not ten anymore."

"Pinky swears are in usage by all ages," she urged, "Come on. I kept my last one didn't I? I became the famous dancer on TV I always wanted to be. Now I've got to become the scientist my father always wanted me to be and help you."

"Last time we promised though it was give and return," he mentioned, "You promised to dance I promised to teach you Japanese."

"Well it's simple…"she thought a moment then said, "Ok promise me that you won't leave me this time. That you'll stay. Please…"

He smiled and hooked his pinky in hers, "I swear." They pushed their thumbs together then both leaned slowly in, their lips meeting.

She then veered back, blushing, "I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't be," he replied, still holding her pinky.

She smiled, "Jin…" Then tackled him into a hug on the couch, "I missed you so much! You're such a jerk!"

He laughed and held her there, "I missed you too…"

"Yah!" she punched at him, but he only caught her fist and pushed her back. They trained with each other in the forest during one bright morning. He kicked at her but she dodged it.

"You've gotten more into sidestepping," he brought up, "Don't you remember how to block?"

She caught her breath and replied, "I do. But dancers are used to moving their feet a lot." She then twirled, with her one leg kicking him.

He stumbled back and shot, "That's **not** what I taught you."

She stopped gracefully on her feet, "I learned from a fighter at the tournament that combining dancing and combat makes an efficient way to fight. Following a beat makes it a lot easier for me."

His eyebrows pushed together "It only sounds more difficult."

"You're just _mad _because you don't know all my moves anymore!" she laughed. He chuckled and ran at her.

She crouched and jumped up, grabbing a branch above her.

He stopped and looked up, "That's cheating!"

"Cry me a river!" she called down and made her way up. He kicked up against at tree, and used his other foot against another to kick himself up high and grabbed a branch with one hand, slinging himself up.

"Oh, and I'm cheating?" she climbed up another branch, looking down at him.

He jumped up, grabbing another, "It's not cheating, it's _skill_."

She stood one branch, "I always used to love to do this. I found out when I was a kid I have great balance-which is why I'm good at dancing and fighting. I also like to-" she began to sprit and jumped to a tree limb on a tree _across_ from the one she was on,

"-run! Wouldn't it be cool to do this on buildings and stuff?"

He climbed up higher, mimicking her moves, "Well-on buildings it would be safer-"

She ran and jumped from branch to branch laughing.

"Miya-" he caught up to her," Be-"

"W-Woah!" One foot slipped as she jumped and she began to fall.

He jumped, grabbing the branch with his hand and grabbing her arm with the other, "-careful," he finished in a drawn out, worried breath.

"Why are the Mishima men-," she breathed in annoyance, "-always to my rescue!"

He pulled her up, "We wouldn't if you didn't always need _saving._"

She regained her breath and was pulled into a hold, sitting on the branch with him, "Sorry I'm always in distress. Oh-the sun's setting."

"Yeah…" he smiled.

She smiled sweetly, "I don't mind being saved if it involves you." He laughed as she continued, "Super Jin to the rescue!"

"Way too much cartoons, Miya," he snickered.

"What!" she exclaimed, "They're _educational_."

She was awakened in the middle of the night to Jin thrashing under the covers. She rolled over on the bed to looked at him in the dim light of the moon. His face was in distress, pouring in a cold sweat. "No-" he mumbled, "N-no!"

She touched his arm, "Jin-" _'Mother!' fifteen year old Jin screamed on his knees in the ashes of his home. _

She gasped and shook him harder, "Jin! You're having a nightmare!" He rolled over, eyes opened, breathing hard.

"It was just a-" he breathed, "-a dream."

She snuggled up close to him wrapping an arm around his neck, "It's okay. Everything is-" she bit her lip, "-going to be okay."

He closed his eyes holding her arm.


	25. Rain, Rain Go Away

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I didn't feel like editing any grammar. Sowwie! Enjoy anyway!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The next night Miya awoke to find Jin missing. She got up and looked though out the house but he was nowhere to be seen. She finally came out on the back porch to find him hunched over the rail in the moonlight.

"Jin!" she rushed to him, hands on his shoulders. _Devil Jin landed on his feet, sliding backwards, heels digging into the ground. He finally stopped, arms flared. He looked up to the moon in rage and began to howl wildly. _

She turned him around, _He's having a nightmare again! _The black markings had appeared on his face. His eyes opened and were that same disturbing off white.

_Shit! It's him! _she backed off.

"_**You are the witch, just like the pure woman!**_" the Devil rasped in him.

_How can I put the Devil to sleep! _she was frantic.

"_He's too upset for just your presence to do it, Miya," Jun said, "You're going to have to put some more effort into it!"_

Miya grabbed his shoulders and kissed him strongly. She could feel the dark energy within him retreated. She released and his eyes were brown again but slowly fluttered closed and he collapsed in her arms.

Miya sat at the kitchen table, coffee mug in hand. Jin suddenly sat down at the table. She looked up, a bit startled, then back down. She slowly looked up at him. He was slightly hunched over, face looking down. He looked completely exhausted. His eyes seemed-darker?

"Good morning," he replied in a monotone voice. His eyes drifted up and as soon as hers met his _Miya grabbed his shoulders and kissed him strongly. She could feel the dark energy within him retreated. She released and his eyes were brown again but slowly fluttered closed and he collapsed in her arms. _

She blinked, then blushed, looking back down, "I can see you didn't sleep well."

"Yeah,' he scratched his head, "I've-been having all sorts of nightmares. I woke up in the bed…but I remember dosing off on the porch-did you-?"

"Yeah," she nodded, voice dull, "I put you to bed." _He can't-? _She then realized, _"I have no recollection of what happened during that time. I remember waking up…but it was still all so blurry. I knew I had to get away from the Zaibatsu. I went away as far as I could manage."_

She sat up straighter, _He can't remember anything when the Devil takes over… so of course he doesn't remember me…_

"Bugger me," she leaned on her elbow.

"What?"

She looked up, this scene all to familiar, "It's a saying Americans use. Like 'oh poor me' or 'this sucks'."

"Why say that?" he asked. She sighed, leaning up, "Jin-the gene in you-it's getting _worse_."

He buried his face in hand, "There's nothing-I can do."

"Well," she crossed her arms, "I think the best thing _we_ can do is try to act normal and calm. Maybe its stress from what's been happening that allows _it_ to come through. The less stress, the less you get frustrated, and it'll be just me and you, not Miya and Jin _plus Hades_."

He looked up, almost smiling, "Normal?"

"Jin!" she threw her hands up, "You're in a house, _your _house, that you own; no one can take it way from you, in your favorite place in the world with both your favorite settings on either side, trees and water, with your best friend in the entire world!"

"Point taken," he said.

"You can't let everything you hate collapse in on you. The more you're happy and comfortable and pain free then the more Devil free you'll be!" she grinned.

"You sound like you all got it figured it out," he mumbled.

She reached over and touched is hand, "It is that hard to figure out in the first place?" Her eyes softened at him, "You need some fresh air. Let's go for a walk in the woods. Then come back and get dressed and go to town. We need a few things from the store."

He looked up with a small smile, "Alright."

"Guess what Jin,' she stood, "It's my turn to take care of you."

That short walk she had planned upon had turned into a slow jog, a competitive sprint, and into a full throttle race. They both knew there was no changing it. They had been this way since they were kids. When they were around each other all they wanted to do was have fun, pick on each other, and be happy.

When they got back they both got quick showers. Miya had dried her hair and pulled it back to the usual. Jin stepped in, "Not ready yet. You're _slow._"

She turned, "_Girls _are slow."

He then eyed her hair, "The past few ways you've been wearing it down. Why are you pulling it-you always wear it like that. At school even when we finally met up again."

"I'm wearing it like this because we're going into town. It's so messy and frizzy when down. I know _you_ don't care," she answered.

"It's not _frizzy. _You should wear it down more often,' he encouraged, "It's pretty. Hey, at least it doesn't stick up like mine." He pointed to his hair and she laughed then replied, "I'll take that into consideration."

She then pulled the dress off the bed and saw out of the corner of her eye that he still stood in the doorway, "I have to get dressed now, _Jin_. That means you _out_."

He chuckled, "It's rare when you wear dresses."

"This was a gift from Xiaoyu when I got back," she said, "She knows I never where them because I don't _own _any. If you're going to be difficult-" she turned around and pulled off her tank top and pulled the dress over. Then bent down pulling off her sweat shorts. The dress was a light sky blue. The skirt and short sleeves were airy. It had loose edgings at the collar and a droopy bow above her stomach line.

She turned around to see him smirking with a gleam in his eyes that made her nervous. "I hate you," she snapped.

"You're such a child," he turned, "You didn't have to do that."

"You didn't have to stay!"

He whipped his head around and held his pinky out, "Yes I did."

She suddenly smiled, "Jin Kazama, what are you supposed to be? A knight in shining armor?"

He grinned, "Just a guy in a pair of slacks and a shirt."

"Or a loser in tin foil."

She walked by his side on the sidewalk passing buildings and cars. He draped his arm around her and just like then four years ago she nestled under it safely, this time not caring if anything were to stop them.

Suddenly there was vibrating in her chest. Jin veered back, "What-"

She blushed and reach down into her bra and pulled out her cell phone, "Sorry about that-" then looked at the ID, "Hey, it's Xiao! Hello?" she flipped it open.

All she could her was blabbering mixed in with sobbing. "Xiaoyu? What's wrong? Xiao-"

Jin's carefree expression turned serious, "What's going on?"

Miya looked up at him, "I don't know. Xiaoyu, stop crying. I can't understand-" Jin held his hand out, "Let me see."

Miya handed him the phone and he put it to his ear, "Xiao, it's me. What's going on over there? Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"_J-Jin-i-it's-"_

"Jin…"

Jin looked over to see that Miya was standing at a newspaper stand with one in her hand. She turned it too him, eyes wide and full of surprise and discontent. In bold letters it read: HEIHACHI MISHIMA IS DEAD.

"I'm glad we invited her," Miya said quietly. Her and Jin sat on the sand together in their bathing suits. They sand on the sand bar where the sand wasn't really wet just packed together and firm, letting the tide splash their feet. Jin looked out to see Xiaoyu playing the water with Panda, them splashing each other.

"Yeah…" he was quieter than Miya.

"She cared about him…he took her in and you. Even _me_."

"They weren't for any good causes," he finally said, "You know that better than me. It was all for his own benefit. He needed young, strong fighters for his tournament so the victory would be in the bag and he could keep the company."

She shook her head, "I think our simple life plan isn't going to work now-what's going to happen to the Zaibatsu? Who's controlling it now. Kazuya?"

"No," he replied still looking out at the ocean, "They would have announced that. The Zaibatsu-ever since he died it seems that there's nothing for the media to say."

"As if someone is purposely keeping the company out of the open," she then looked away, "But it's hard to believe. Mishimas _can't _die. Trust me I've heard the stories from both sides. They've _tried_. I'm-I don't know what to think. I'm not sad. I _hate _him. He killed my father; so why aren't happy?-" She buried her face in her arms, resting on her knees.

They're was a brief tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see him looking the other way. His fingers then motioned to the ground. She looked down and to see written in English was the word duck. She laughed and began to trace her fingers in the sand making the character in Japanese for duck. He looked down at the ground and smiled and began to write a new word: dog. She repeated the action and beside the character she made a new one saying: purity. He himself now wrote it out in English along with another word: happiness.

She grinned making that character and a new one. He smiled and wrote down his own name in English: Jin. He then wrote her name out and she wrote it in in own character. Her name was Japanese. It was like a few names, both American and Japanese.

He finally wrote out a whole sentence. She read and gasped a bit but also felt warm inside: Jin loves Miya.

She looked up, "And I'm the child." She then wrote out in Japanese: Miya loves Jin.

He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back.

Xiaoyu grinned, "Yes!" watching them from the water.

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay the night?" Jin asked walking Xiaoyu and Panda to the door. She shook her head, "No, it's alright. I've got classes in the morning tomorrow."

He nodded, "If you ever need anything-"

She hugged him quickly, "I know, I know. Thank you. You and Miya have been so good to me over the years. I hope everything works out well between you two."

He arched an eyebrow looking at her suspiciously, "_Xiao_…"

She giggled opening the door and sat on Panda's back, opening her umbrella to shield her from the heavy rain that was pouring down outside, "Shh! Ancient Chinese secret!"

He rolled his eyes, "Bye, Xiao. Bye, Panda."

She nodded and Panda begin to walk out in the rain, Xiaoyu riding on her like she was a horse.

Jin shut the door and walked back into the living room, "Miya?" But she was no where to be seen. He went into the kitchen, "You in here?" He then saw the toe of a sock poking out from under the coffee table. "Miya-?" he bent down and looked under to find her sitting up in the fetal position, "What on earth are you doing under there?"

She didn't answer, but just buried her face into her arms.

He crawled under the table and sat next to her, "Is something wrong?" She looked up, eyes dulled and clouded. Lightening crashed down flashing them with white, the power flickering. She jumped, squeaking out a cry.

'Are you afraid of the lightening?"

She shook her head.

"The thunder then."

"No," she half chuckled half sighed, "I just hate- the rain. I swear-I don't always freak out like this when it does but raining like it is now…rain stomping on the roof…beating against the windows…wind screaming outside…thunder and lighting exploding everywhere…it just becomes so fast and too scary for me. It rained just like this the day my mother left…"

His eyes grew serious as he listened.

"It wasn't my birthday, it wasn't hers, it wasn't a holiday, but she took me out anyway. We went to this restaurant, then went to a movie, then she took me to the circus…then that night she dropped me off at dad's…"

"_Did you have a good time?" Violet asked as she helped Miya carry her bag to her room. Miya grinned, "Yeah!"_

_Violet sat her bag on the bed and held her arms out. Miya ran into them and hugged her mother tightly, "Thank you so much, Mom!"_

_Violet's eyes saddened over her daughter's head, "I love you so very much."_

"_I love you too mom."_

_Violet let her go and walked to the door, "Be good. Do your best."_

_Miya rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, I will. See you Monday."_

_Violet glanced back with blank eyes and only walked out of the room. Miya's eyes became troubled and she sat on the edge of the bed. __**The last time I asked Auntie Anna when she was coming back and she made that same face…**_

"_No-" Miya then dashed out the door, "Mom!"_

_She came to the front door and flung it open, running out in the rain, "Mommy! Come back!"_

_She ran, kicking up water, tennis shoes already sopping. She ran out into the street, "Mommy, __**Mom!**__"_

**HONK HONK!**_ A truck came straight at her skidding on the wet road. "Miya!" a pair of hands grabbed her off the road. Richard held her close, "What are you doing!"_

"_No! Don't leave me!" she sobbed, "Mom!"_

"Then just as I predicted she never came back. I cried so hard that day and it seemed like the whole world was crying with me when it rained."

He pulled her into a hug and they both sat in silence, listening to the rain outside. He finally said, "If you keep putting all you're effort and strength into it, even when you know there's nothing actually there then it will consume you into a false world-"

"-that will only lead you to downfall," she finished.

He chuckled, "You really do have photographic memory don't you?"

She laughed slightly but only closed her eyes, "I hate my father, I love my mother but it's so backwards. Dad was there, Mom wasn't. I hated my dad because he wouldn't let me be a kid. It was always 'Grow up Miya!'. I didn't want to grow, I wanted to _live_." She sniffled, "I had forgotten how to live for awhile, if it weren't for you and Jun I would have never learned how to fly again. Jin…."

He looked up a bit, "Hm?"

"I feel safe when I'm with you."

He closed his eyes, _But you shouldn't…_


	26. It's In Your Blood

A/N: So glaaad to be back! I meant to post the next TWO chapters but obviously i got busy reallly quick! Sorry! Only a few more chapters till we get to the BIG BANG! (No not _THAT _Big Bang, that was billions of years-erm never mind!) Anywho expect the next xhapter like either in an hour or tomorrow.

Enjoy my little lovelies! (Specifically Ani and Alyssa)

Chapter 26

Miya stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest. However instead of in her usual workout clothes she wore a white tunic with black capri pants. Her feet were bare and her pale brown hair fluttered carelessly with the wind, same as her shirt.

She raised her arms to the sky, eyes closed, and felt the breeze.

'_Breathe in.' _

She raised a leg and it bent into a crooked knee with her foot pressed against the other leg. As she did this she pressed her palms together and brought her hands down under her chin.

'_Breathe out.'_

She exhaled out her mouth and without opening her eyes she punched twice in mid air, and did a double kick, one a time, her legs lifting gracefully off the ground on front of her. "Hah!"

'_Breathe in.'_

She inhaled through the nose, feet together once more and lifted her arms up. She did a arabesque, leg going higher and higher until it pointed up to the sky almost vertically.

'_Breathe out.'_

Her hands flew to the ground and she kicked her self over, back on her feet, then did a roundhouse as fast as lightening. She landed on one foot extending the leg in front of her.

'_Breathe in.'_

Her leg lowered and she raised her arms once more, lowering her self down, hands touching the ground making an arch.

'_Breathe out.'_

She flipped one leg over one at a time, feet landing sturdily on the ground. "He-ahh!" She did a perfect back flip, landing perfectly once more, legs straight, arms up.

She opened her eyes, lowering her arms. _'Inner peace…'_

She breathed out once again and turned, dashing to a tree and begin to climb it almost instinctively. _'…is the key to total balance.'_

She balanced on the branch on one foot and leapt to another, running, arms cast over far behind her. _'To keep one's mind and soul pure is the way to absolutism.'_

She grabbed one branch with her hands, flipped over, and landed gracefully on another branch.

She closed her eyes and inhaled. She held her arms out and let herself drift backward. '_To keep one's beliefs true and whole will also keep the soul true and whole.' _The wind rushed through her hair and clothes, limbs limply flying as well. She opened her eyes, exhaling, and flipped, landing in a seductive crouch. _'As well as the body.'_

'_Thus you have obtained balance.' _

She smiled and stood. "I haven't seen her in about ten years and she's still taking me back to school."

Miya ran down the path and stopped at the front porch, catching her breathe. She opened the door, "I'm back! Jin!"

"In here!"

She walked into the living room and almost gasped. Jin stood there next to Nina who wore a skin tight black leather suit, with the zipper going down revealing cleavage. She wore matching boots and gloves with a choker around her neck and silver feather for its ornament. As usual her hair was pulled up.

"Auntie?"

Nina stared at her and a smiled formed on her lips. "Miya," with said with a melting comfort in her voice and reached out to her. She embraced her grown niece tightly, "I told you I'd find you."

"I'm so glad," Miya grinned, "You look-"

Nina came back, "When they experimented on me my body did not age."

"Tell me. I only know so little about what happened to you. I know Anna was being put to cyrosleep too but my mother-"

Nina looked into her eyes, "I can remember so little, but this. Violet came into the laboratory after having taken down many guards and demanded to know of us. Dr. Bosconovich approached her quietly and showed her to us. Later he asked her if she wanted to enter the experiment with us…I never knew her answer because they knocked me out in the next hour." Nina's eyes drifted away, "I remember waking up and not knowing…a thing. Anna came to me…but the third chamber was empty…it was if Violet was never there."

Miya's green eyes clouded over.

Nina looked up, "So far as I know is that she's missing and I'm investigating her disappearance. She could be anywhere," then with a smile, "But Violet's a fighter and she's alive, I know _that_. Like you."

Miya looked at her with bubbling emotions. Where was her mother? Was she really alive? Nina would take care of it. Now Miya had to take care of Jin.

Nina then glanced at Jin, "I've already met your friend. He told me you two were living with each other safely out of the Mishima Zaibatsu's watch."

Miya nodded, "We're in hiding but-who's leading the company? Do you know?"

Nina sighed, "You're going to want to sit down."

They found themselves seated, Jin and Miya on the couch, and Nina in an arm chair. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slowly, "The new director's name is Jinpachi Mishima."

Jin's eyes widened, "Wha-? That's impossible."

Miya looked at each one of them, "Who's Jinpachi Mishima?" _Where have I heard that name before? _

"_She named him Jin after the only person I had to care for me as a child. My grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima."_

_That's right!_

Nina opened her eyes, "I believe you can fill in that part, Mr. Kazama."

Jin looked out into space, "He's my great-grandfather. His son, Heihachi, defeated him and imprisoned him at Honmaru, a temple in the Mishima compound."

The thought snapped in Miya's mind. _"The temple of Honmaru," Heihachi answered coming up to the large wooden doors. _"That was the temple you fought Heihachi and Kazuya in!"

Jin nodded, "Yes. But it's seems so-"

"Strange?" Nina looked up, "Trust me I know. The mafia I had previously worked for informed me that the temple was stormed by Jacks and destroyed by a massive explosion."

Miya knew what Jacks were. Emma had showed her the robots used as soldiers for G Corporation. Heavyset and tough. It didn't sound good. Miya stared at her with disbelief, _Kazuya…_

"Heihachi Mishima was killed," Nina told them.

"And Kazuya?" Miya asked eagerly.

Jin's eyes flickered to her.

Nina sighed and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "It was announced by an unknown source that Heihachi was dead, but there was no mention of Kazuya. Neither were there any bodies recovered."

Jin looked with empty eyes at the floor, "When the temple exploded-he escaped. Jinpachi escaped…"

"This is bad isn't it?" Miya looked over at him.

Jin didn't answer and Nina did for him, "Jinpachi is a legend amongst fighters, known as the most powerful in existence next to the gods. Bad is an understatement. It the Devil Gene takes over him completely-"

"If the Devil gene takes over any three of us it will be the end," Jin said with a solemn face.

"I don't understand,' Miya said, "If you, Kazuya, and Jinpachi have the Devil Gene them how come Heihachi doesn't?"

Jin leaned on his knuckles, "He lacks the gene. Kazuya made a deal with the Devil and it passed down in my blood. Heihahci did not make a pact."

"That still doesn't explain about Jinpachi."

"Being locked down there for so long, suffering," Jin leaned up and looked at her, "He must have gave into the voice of temptation in his year letting the darkness consume him. 'If you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you'."

Miya's eyes drifted down into her lap, _"It is a warning. It's fear the fact of becoming something you are constantly in conflict with. The longer you fill your soul with such dark feelings, the longer they continue to corrupt your heart."_

Miya looked up, face brightened, "Well, as I've learned from a very wise woman 'Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you'."

Nina smiled at her, "True. Well…you two are safe so long as you stay hidden in the underbrush of this forest. But there's been rumor…"

"About what?" Miya asked.

Nina looked at the both of them, "That there's a tournament coming up…"

Miya walked Nina outside, alone.

"I don't know what to do, Auntie," Miya sighed, "The Devil Gene could take over Jin any moment. We're both in danger, especially me, and I know that, but-"

"But you don't want to leave him," Nina turned to her, "I understand."

"Well…He-I can, well, _turn _the gene off. I've gained a specially ability-one that's like one of the Kazama's family."

Nina crossed her arms, "I've researched them. Apparently their a whole bunch of psychics. Are you saying-?"

Miya nodded, a bit sheepishly, "But it's confusing. It's genetic for them…but is it in our family?"

Nina shook her head, "I don't know…I'll look into it though." Silence came over them and Miya looked over at Nina's troublesome face.

She put her hand on her aunt's shoulder, "Something's bothering you Aunt Nina. You can tell me anything, you know."

Nina kept her eyes on the ground, "Before I left the Syndicate they gave me an assignment to kill a British boxer…I couldn't do it… I received more information and I found out he was conceived through vitro-fertilization in the Mishima Labs…"

Miya slowly began to piece it together and gasped. Nina looked up at her, "I think he's my son."

"W-what are you going to do?"

Nina shrugged, "Nothing…but I've decided to get in contact with Anna. I remember so little…"

"That's good-but-" Miya began, _Her mother then answered, "My sisters are sweet and I get along with them both. But they can't stand each other." _"Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Nina smiled, "I know. Besides. What are you going to do? If there's a tournament are you going to enter?"

Miya looked away, "What purpose do I have for it? I want to help Jin but-I don't want to face Kazuya again. He almost killed me-well the _Devil _did. I've trained my self to beat a Mishima-but the _Devil_?"

Nina grabbed her hand and tightened her fingers around it, "Noow doon't ye be frettin' my bonnie lass. Ye are strong, doon't ye forget that. Fightin' is in yer blood."

Miya's eyes brightened, "Your voice!"

"Ye knoow me, Anna, an' yer mom are Irish," she tipped her chin, "An' doon't ye be forgettin' ye are half."

"I know," Miya smiled, "But how did you-?"

"Well, I've had to learn to hide my accent in order to be an assassin," Nina said, "So did Anna and Violet. Another thing. Jin…I see the way he looks at you. It's about time you settled down. Don't be like me. Be happy."

Miya blushed, "But-! Wow, I dunno. There's just so much going on. Besides we're dating and all I guess but he hasn't asked me or went that far-I don't know if I'm ready to-"

Nina lowered her hand, "Trust me, lass. You'll know."

* * *

><p>Ahhh Nina with an Irish accent! Another one of my crazy ideas put to paper on this website. If you have no idea what it sounds like well google Alexander Anderson Hellsing Ultimate and find a video clip of him speaking (even though he's Scottish -I think- that's the best example I can serve you).<p>

Thank you for reading! Next chap soon! Review!


	27. I'm Ready

Chapter 27

Miya walked through town alone. She dodged through people and made it into the drug store. The bell rang as she pushed through the door. She shook the cool wind off and sighed.

She walked through the aisles, picked up a loaf of bread, and made her way to the counter.

"You are lucky you made it in here before closing time," the very aged woman said with a friendly smile.

Miya glanced up. "Yeah. Before you clock out make sure you put on a coat." She looked out the window. "It's going to rain."

"Thank you, Miss," the woman said, ringing her up, "I could already tell. Such a gloomy day. It makes any soul sad."

Miya forced a smile, "Yes. Good day, ma'am." She bowed slightly and the woman returned the gesture. It was rare when Miya met kind strangers and always showed respect. _"Treat people the way you'd like to be treated, Miya-san. And when it is an elder be even kinder. Time for them is more burdensome for they age and grow weary. So make the few moments they have left good," Jun had said._

Miya walked through the door and looked up at the sky. Dark, troublesome clouds were racing over. When the first rain drop hit her nose she pulled her hood up. She tucked the plastic bag tighter into her grasp and set on down the side walk to the corner to grab a taxi.

She walked by a lamp post and her eye caught the largest poster decorated with black and red. Two fists were slamming into each other. She grabbed it with wild eyes. THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 5.

She ran to the edge of the concrete and threw up a hand, "Taxi!"

"Stop, here is good."

She got out and began to shuffle down the old gravel road. She never let the taxi drivers pull all the way up to the house. She was afraid to give away their location to anyone. It was a miracle that Nina had found them.

The wind gave one sharp punch at her and the bread and flyer were pulled from her hands.

"No!"

The bread plopped itself in a puddle, but the flyer was gone with the wind. She swore under her breath and grabbed up the soiled bag and the ruined bread.

She finally made it to the front door and let her self in. Jin came around the corner, "You must be freezing, Miya."

"Bread's soaked. Sorry. I didn't count on the storm."

She let the bag fall to the wooden floor.

"Forget the bread. You could get sick. Then _I'd _have to take care of you."

She chuckled. He came forward and began to unzip her coat. She stepped out of her boots and stepped away from the puddle they made.

He whipped the coat off, "The storm's going to get really bad. There's a tornado watch."

"Too bad," she looked down at her shirt, wet as well, "Cursed hoody." She pried it off in nothing but her bra and jeans.

He looked her over, "I'll get you a shirt-and pants."

"Don't bother. I'll do it."

He grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk past him. "Why so stubborn today?"

He stared locked on hers. She didn't want to tell him about the tournament. Things were so good now. The Devil hadn't shown up and they seemed happy. Happy. She didn't want to let go of the happiness. Not yet.

His stare was unbreakable, however. He always had a way of making her melt.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked taking her chin gently in hand.

"I'm just afraid the power will go out-" she said.

He laughed. "You're such a terrible liar." He kissed her gently causing her to blush.

"So I've been told."

"Are you afraid of the dark?" he joked and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him strongly.

She then whispered, "Not if you're here with me. Don't let me go…"

He tightened his grip around her body, "I won't…"

Sunlight streamed through the window on Miya's nose. Her jade eyes blinked open and took in the light.

She leaned up and caught the blanket before it could fall off her bare chest. She looked around and fell back into the pillow, smiling slightly.

She then looked over at the clock. _It's almost lunch!_

"_You had a tiresome night. Of course I expected you to sleep awhile."_

Miya face went the shade of wine, "Jun! I can _always _count on _you_ to lecture me."

"_I'm not lecturing you. Miya, you love him and that makes me happy."_

"Really?"

_Jun laughed, "Why wouldn't it." _

Miya rose and stretched, letting the cover fall free. She looked down at the floor to see the strewn clothes.

She hurried to the bath room. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked out of the bedroom. "Jin?"

She looked in the kitchen and the living room, "Jin? Where are you?"

She went to the slide doors and looked out the glass to see him standing near the wooden post, part of the deck, looking out the at the water. He bent down to retrieve what seemed to be a large scrap of paper.

She went out, "Jin…"

He read the flyer and looked up grimly, "It's beginning." She watched with bleak eyes. _I wish it were different. But he's incorrigible. _

"_They all are Miya." _

Miya opened the closet doors and sank to her knees. She dug under piles of her and Jin's (mostly hers) clothes and pulled out a rectangular box. She opened it and inside were her black and red Reeboks with purple laces. She threw them in her bag. She'd wear them tomorrow, but for now she'd go with a hood.

"_Let's not attract attention to our faces," Jin had told her. _

_She crossed her arms, "What are you so afraid for? I can beat Heihachi __**and**__ your father."_

"_It's not __**them**__ I'm worried about you meeting."_

"_What?"_

"_Just-" he sighed, "-if I tell you to leave the tournament, do as I say. Please. I've got something worked out."_

_Her eyes protested, but his stare kept her from speaking._

"_Don't be afraid," he said. _

She zipped the bag up and walked out of the room, the bag slung over her shoulder. He turned to her, "Ready."

She bit her lip. He was starting to become more unemotional every day. She tried to talk him out of it but once Jin had his mind set on something he was all for it until he couldn't manage anymore.

"Yeah," her green eyes burned into his, "I'm ready."

Jin went with his grey and navy jump suit that flickered with yellow flames. He wore his white arm pads with red and blue gloves, with red sneakers. Miya wore a white, dress like hoody, black stockings and white Pointe shoes. Both their hoods went up.

"Good luck, Miya," he said beside her, "Meet up with me at fourth round."

She turned to him and nodded. She inched towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled small, turned, and walked away.

She frowned and began to travel to her destination. She came upon a large man with muscles rippling down his bare torso. He wore green and purple shorts with matching gloves, knee and elbow pads. He was bald, with the sunlight reflecting off his head. He had a mustache and small beard, brown, like his invisible hair.

He grinned when he saw her, "Hey princess," then turned pointing to each of the cameras situated around the rooftop in uptown Tokyo, "Get your cameras ready folks. This ain't gonna last long!"

Miya rolled her eyes as he turned back to her.

"Wanna dance?" she slid into position.

"AGRHHHH!" he roared coming at her, swinging an arm. She gasped as he tried to coat hang her. Thinking quickly, she grabbed his arm as if she was doing a chin touch. _"Prefect balance, Miya-san. Keep your concentration!"_ She slung to her self to a handstand with a smirk.

"What the hell!" he tried to sling her off. Her body swayed violently and she went flying, rolling into a crouch .

She cracked her knuckles, "The bigger the are the harder they fall."

He tried to lock her up effortlessly, being the wrestler he was, but she kept slipping out of his grasp like water. "Hold still!"

"Make me!" she shot and knocked him right in the jaw. He stumbled back to the blow, cracked his neck, and looked at her with a devious smile.

"_He knows how to take in pain," _Jun explained, _"And bases his attacks simply on muscle."_

"I see," Miya agreed, "If he can take physical pain…then what can't he take?"

"_The opposite of physical."_

"Right!" Miya smiled.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just wanting to know how much that spray tan cost," she giggled, twirling around him. He scoffed and unleashed his fist.

She ducked, and flipped backwards, "I'm estimating maybe five cents because boy do you look like an orange!"

"Shut the hell up," he made a dash and grabbed her wrist trying to put her in a choke hold. She reversed the grip and slung her self under his legs, letting it go. She let her self lay on the ground, "How much does the disinfectant cost?" She did a back bend and flipped her legs over, slipping into her fighting stance.

"What?" he shook his head in misunderstanding.

She shrugged, "I mean with that bald cranium of yours I mistook you for Mr. Clean." He growled and slung his fist at her. She threw her arms back and kicked each foot to his chin at a time and landed on her feet.

He held his face and spit out blood, "That was my tongue!"

She snickered, "That won't be the only thing after I'm done with you, you fat orange ham."

This time he snarled, "You're just all **talk!**" And roared as he just came at her, as if just to grab her.

She began to spin on her feet, the Spinning Heel drop Jun had taught her so long ago, but instead she lifted up on her toe, like the retired ballerina she was. She spun and threw her leg out, perfectly straight, hitting his head and knocking him down. He hit the ground.

"_His first mistake was allowing himself to get caught up in your words. Then when he did he came at you with no thought allowing you take advantage of his unguarded body._"

"You're not even close to being compared to me. I hope I see you in the next tournament," she turned and left.

"_If I were you I wouldn't get so cocky._"

"But you just _told _me to back there," Miya defended quickly.

" _I told you to attack his mind, with insults being the only way you know as of present._"

Miya raised her eyebrows, "What's supposed to mean?"

"_It's not important. Just…be careful. You've already used them before. You need proper training._"

Miya ignored her for the first time, a bit content that she took down someone so _large_ for the first time in her life, "Muscle isn't everything."

"_And lately you've been concentrating on strength more than usual. I was lucky enough to teach you the principles of balance._"

Miya smacked her lips, "Precepts are not enough to defeat a Mishima. If they focus on strength then I will have to. Fight fire with fire…"

"_Miya-san, their strength is different from the average man's. Their strength is through hatred and rage. It is the __**exact**__ opposite of what I have taught you. Martial arts is a way of life. And to live ones life in such emotion will corrupt you. You must live life with a pure heart and mind, with balance in emotion and belief, and health. You must fight the way you should live._"

"And Mishimas _live _to fight. I told you already-revenge is far behind me but I must defeat Heihahci-and Kazuya in order to aid Jin."

"_Are you even sure of his goal?_"

Miya stopped walking finding herself now in a nearby village where another fight was taking place.

"What ever it is…"Miya hugged her shoulders, "I'm sure Jin knows what he's doing."

"_Miya-san, this isn't right._"

"Don't you trust your own son!"

"_I've taught you better than that. Don't be cross with me, girl. I'm only trying to help you._" Jun's tone was sharp and Miya felt guilty she had been speaking to her Master such a way.

Miya bowed to the invisible air, aside from the crowd, "Forgive my impudence, Sensei."

"_All is well._"

Miya heard the crowd cheer and looked over to see the woman had one. She spun and said to the defeated man, "I don't have time to play games with you." The voice was familiar.

Miya couldn't see her well through the crowd and turned. The people began to break up and Miya turned back a bit. The woman caught sight of her and her blue eyes widened, "It's you!"

"Oh my-!" Miya was in shock.

She wore a Chinese styled, red dressed with floral designs. It was sleeveless and had a big slit to show off cleavage. She wore long red lace gloves, and black matching stockings, and red heels. Her hair was cut short into a brown bob.

Anna Williams ran to Miya, with a strange smoothness in such heels, though Miya knew it was from practice.

"You-you recognize me?"

Anna threw her arms around the young woman, "Of course! You look just like me!"

Miya half choked a laugh and tears, "Nina says I look like Mom. You haven't lost your memory…"

Anna released, "So she got you first. Damn. I'm assuming you know everything?"

"As much has Nina recollects and I've investigated."

Anna smiled and eyed her, "Look at you. Pretty as a picture. You've got those eyes of hers. You're so tall and-" she motion to her chest, "-developed! I'm so proud! Just like me!"

Miya blushed, "Um…"

"I missed you sooo much!" Anna clasped Miya's hands, "But I just had to go with Nina…I could let her become ageless and me wither away!"

Miya smirked. She only half believed that. Miya never came around to believing family could hate each _that_ much. Even the Mishima family. Miya was told that Jinpachi cared for Kazuya. Even that little much…it had to mean something.

"Have you…found mom?" Miya asked.

Anna's thick red lips frowned, "No…I'm still searching. But we'll find her, doll face. Oh, I got to go! If I'm late I'll be disqualified! You better be going too!"

Miya nodded and hugged Anna one last time, "I will. I love you."

Anna laughed and tapped her nose much like she used to do Miya as a little girl, "And I love you more!"

A/N: Sorry for the lack of a sex scene. I can write them...but for the sake of younger viewers. NO. And its not my practiced hobby of being a total pervert and going in that direction of my already screwed up mind-well okay I lied. It _is_ just not on _this_ website. Hope you enjoyed. More to come!


	28. This Is How It's Going To Be

Chapter 28

"I was waiting to see you, you know."

Xiaoyu turned around and saw Miya with crossed arms in a black short jacket with thick red threading, with sleeves that went up to her elbows, and underneath a tight white tank top, showing her stomach. She wore matching black, baggy pants with a red belt and chains, including the ones around the wrists of her purple and red gloves. Her hair was left carelessly down.

Miya looked over Xiaoyu as well. Xiaoyu wore a silken pink dress with cut off sleeves with white fur lining them. Underneath she wore black silk shorts and pink point shoes, lacing all up her shins. Her pigtails were held up by matching pink glow bands, mirroring the ones on her wrists.

Xiaoyu grinned, "I knew you'd be here-! Ehh, but why?"

Miya unfolded her arms, "It's not important."

"Well," Xiaoyu clapped her hands together and bowed, "I've always wanted to spar with you. I guess now it's about time!"

Miya smirked and resumed position, "May the best fighter win, Xiao."

Almost immediately Xiaoyu ran towards her, arms flung behind her back. She then chopped her slanted hands forward to Miya's legs. Miya's arms flew up at her sides horizontally as her knees tucked up. She jumped over Xiaoyu's strike and landed. She released a punch herself and Xiaoyu twirled out of the way, her back facing Miya. Then her leg just shot up, kicking Miya up.

Miya stumbled and landed to her feet and dashed, sliding on her feet, knocking Xiaoyu down as well. Miya crouched and kicked her leg, her body spinning, knocking her friend back.

Xiaoyu retaliated by sliding up and crouching down, arms up. She then thrust her arms to the floor and legs kicking multiple times up, knocking Miya back.

Miya landed hard and continued to fight. They fought along a series of attacks, where Xiaoyu mostly kicked and Miya didn't have the heart to block her then take all of her strength and blow. She dodged just as Xiaoyu was and Miya believed she didn't have the heart either.

She realized she wasn't even really trying. She looked up and sighed out a harsh breath. She didn't want to hurt Xiaoyu…but she had to help Jin.

She bounded up and Xiaoyu twirled around kicking but Miya swiftly blocked and did a double punch, using both fists while turning, causing Xiaoyu to slide back. Xiaoyu tried to strike but Miya grabbed her arm and slung her to and fro, finally knocking her down to the ground and popped a pressure point in her arm.

Xiaoyu cried out but Miya knew she'd be fine. Miya then whispered, "I'm sorry," and turned away.

"I never understood that move…"

"_It blocks the fighter's chi._"

"Chi?"

"_Spiritual flow of energy. Kazama style also studies the body's major pressure areas and attacks just as well as the Mishima style."_

Miya rubbed her arms, "Well then I'm glad I'm the only one who fights this way anymore…"

Miya made it to her next destination which was a stone arena in open area with giant carving of a dragon circling it.

She saw a girl, maybe eighteen or so, in light blue shorts and a matching vest over a short, blue top. She wore blue and white gloves and pads up to her elbow with matching shin high boots. Her dark hair wisped around her head, cut an inch above her shoulders.

There was something about her presence that made Miya tense up…_That aura…so familiar. _

"_Oh my…_"

_What is it? _Miya asked.

"Hey, have you seen a Chinese Kempo fighter? Muscular and all that?" the girl asked.

Miya shook her head, dumbfounded.

The girl shrugged. "Who are you anyways?"

Miya placed her hands on her hips, "I'm Miya Porter and I'm afraid I'm the last person you'll fight today."

"_Miya,_" Jun said in a warning tone.

"Tch!" the girl rolled her eyes, "I don't like arrogant people!"

"And neither do I, "Miya put her arms behind her head casually, "What's your name, kid?"

"Kid!" she pointed a finger, "My name is Asuka Kazama and if you think I'm just some kid you've got a lot to learn!"

Miya gasped, "Kazama!"

Asuka rushed forward with a powerful strike that even Miya had trouble blocking, "W-wait! Who are you exactly!"

"Your maker!" Asuka kneed up and Miya stumbled back. _Jun! _

"_Just fight back! There's no time. Feel her energy. She'll defeat you if you let her."_

Miya came forward and struck at her but Asuka only blocked. It went on and on like this. They went through several combos, even mimicking each other at points, but only to block each others attacks tiredly. Miya was becoming exhausted and slipped up only a bit to have Asuka shove her backward.

"Who taught you that?" Asuka demanded, holding her head, "Only my family-"

Miya held her stomach, "Do you know a woman named Jun Kazama?"

Asuka tightened her fist and **wham! **her fist flew right into Miya's face, sending her back. She crumpled and bounded up knowing that was going to leave a nasty mark.

"That doesn't answer my question," Miya snarled kicking up at Asuka, making her stagger, only to rebound back again with another attack, "I asked you first!"

_This was just like with Jin! She's knows all my moves…and I know hers. We're getting nowhere. Unless…_

Miya's leg shot up and her arms poised gracefully. Asuka barely dodged her pointed toed Reebok. She then twirled and unleashed a full combo. Asuka was already bone tired and blocked to the best of her ability but wasn't prepared for Miya's dancing incorporated with it. Asuka got socked in the stomach with an elbow to knocked in the cheek with a foot several times.

She reeled back and spit, wiping her mouth. _Who exactly is this chick?_

Miya then allowed one of her hands to fall to the ground so she could kick her legs up in a dance move then swing her legs under Asuka's, knocking her down. Asuka barely made it up before Miya ended the fight with an uppercut to the jaw. Asuka's energy was gone and she ached, almost as much as Miya.

Miya stood there breathing hard. Asuka Kazama was nothing like Jun or Jin. She was haughty and tough…and what was Jun keeping from her?

She knew absolutely one thing.

She had to tell Jin.

"Jiiiiinnnn!" Miya yelled, running full blast into the same village Anna had fought in. She had remembered his schedule and this is where his next round was after her. She stopped in horror. Each of the buildings were on _fire. _The orange flames glowed against the night sky, it crackling all around her.

She then saw Jin in a practical one sided argument with _Hwoarang. _"I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise."

"What!" Hwoarang narrowed his eyes.

"I have family business to deal with-" Jin noticed Miya staring at them and shuffled over to her, "Miya-"

As he grabbed her hands seeing her exhausted beaten expression, "Jin there was this-"

"Listen," he shushed her, "It's time."

Her mouth shut as she looked into his eyes.

He stifled a sigh and then said, "I want you to leave the tournament."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't protest.

"And," he brushed her cheek, "I want you to never try to get into contact with me after this is over."

A million questions ran through her mind, however…she respected and loved him too much. She knew he had a plan-what ever it was-and if it was going to save himself from evil then she wanted it to happen just as much as he did.

The last part, he struggled to say, feeling it would probably anger her, "And go with Hwoarang."

She gritted her teeth, "What? After what he said to you and me-?"

Jin shook his head, "Please. I don't hate him. And neither should you. Back then we were just kids seeking out attention. That's all he wants is attention. From me so he can finally see how far he can push me. But I can't give him any attention. But you can. Please."

Miya glanced at Hwoarang who was glaring at them then back. She understood. Jin always had a way of making her understand things. So had Jun.

"…Are you sure?" she asked, noticing the pain in his eyes.

He nodded solemnly.

She closed her eyes, "All I want to do is help you. And if this how then I'll go with him. Be careful, alright? I guess-I figured it wouldn't always last."

"I know I promised I would stay…"

She tapped his nose like Anna had done, "No. But you did. Things…are going to be alright…I know it…Jun knows it too."

This made him smile a bit, "Good bye."

"Good bye."

Miya stood there watching Hwoarang fight relentlessly but it was to no avail. Jin K.O.'d him, apologized, and then left. Hwoarang sat up and swiped the air in aggravation.

Miya looked at him and slowly made her way to him, "I'm sorry. If he hadn't been like this you probably would have beat him." She wasn't sure if Hwoarang was even listening but she tried to explain anyway, "Once he sets his mind on something he'll get to it no matter what. He's like-" _Like his father. _"-like a robot. You know?"

"He left you."

She bit her lip and slumped down beside him, "Yeah…"

She just kept looking up at the buildings, crumbling all around them.

Suddenly her pupils flashed big and she felt as if she was floating up. The world blackened around her and exploded. She saw cities, thousands of them at once being destroyed. Planes flew over head dropping bombs that collided into churches, parks, people…Explosions of white came from them and erupted in fire that blazed bright, engulfing buildings, cars, landmarks. It engulfed everything it its wrath. The yellow flames painted the smoke filled atmosphere and just got bigger and bigger, and brighter, and angrier until Miya screamed for it all to stop.

She felt hands shaking her awake. She looked over, covered in sweat. Hwoarang was looking at her bewildered, "Why'd you scream?"

She huffed and ran her fingers through her, "I saw-I saw something…"

He was confused, "What-like a dream?"

"Something like that… " she then looked over at him, "Are rides still free?"

The wind seemed to sweep her away as she clutched to Hwoarang's middle. They were riding down the highway, dodging cars. The night was lighted with street lights, blurring as he speeded up.

She could feel his emotions. He was still bummed out about losing. "This sucks," he muttered.

"I know," she replied over the wind.

Suddenly his eyes widened. She saw over his shoulder and gasped at a figure standing in the road before them.

It was Jin. Devil Jin.

He raised a clawed hand. Miya felt something in the bike erupt and they were sent flying as the bike exploded.

She and Hwoarang hit the pavement hard, rolling to a stop. Hwoarang looked up to see Devil Jin smirking evilly, walking towards them.

"You stupid…come on!" he hissed and got to his feet.

Miya was in a daze and looked up, "N-No! Don't-!"

But it was all to late. Everything was to late. The fire was just now being ignited and they didn't know how long it would burn.

_So this is how it's really going to be. Everything is going to burn. This how it's going to be._

A/N: ...So how bout them cliffhangers?


	29. Where The Heart Is

Chapter 29

Bits of fire and debris were floating around the air like glowing snow. Miya's body had a familiar aching. She had hit the ground so hard it sent a shock of a memory.

The night she first encountered Devil Jin. When he released her into the forest and she collided with the trees.

She pushed her fists into the pavement and tried to push up. Her eyes flickered up to see two figures thrashing at each other.

Devil Jin had the upper hand and was socking Hwoarang with ease as if he were walking in the park. Hwoarang already looked exhausted as if he was about to drop dead then and there.

_He's going to kill him! I've got-I can't get up- _She realized something was pushing her down. Some invisible force…She then realized it was Devil Jin. _Telekinesis-just like how he incinerated the bike! I've got to get up or-somebody help me! Jun! Help me-! __**Jun!**_

Devil Jin gave one powerful uppercut, knocking Hwoarang into the sky with lighting crackling around his body. He hit the concrete unconscious.

Devil Jin sauntered to him, irises glowing a translucent white. He pointed a palm down to the young man. A fiery, orangish light began to grown inside is palm. As it did his eyes fueled into red.

Just before he could blast Hwoarang to bits two hands slapped over his wrist pointing the beam to the sky. His eyes largened as he saw Jun Kazama gripping him with a grimace. She was bathed in light, contradicting his darkness.

"_**Chosen One!**_" he snarled.

"_Leave! Leave this place!_" she commanded, "_Leave my children be!_"

His darkness and her light were simmering at end, bubbling and forcing into each other, and pushing away at the same time like magnets. They fused into each other and blinded one another until all you could see was a suffocating mist for miles.

Miya blinked her eyes open. She groaned slightly and sat forward in the uncomfortable recliner. She felt her head. _It's that same dream. I dream of that night over and over. It's been three days…_

She yawned then stretched. A thriving burst of white had washed over her that night and she had broken of Devil Jin's grasp. It felt as if she was being cradled by Jun. She felt warm and safe just as the day she first met Jun when she was carried into her home with a bleeding knee.

The last thing Miya clearly remembered was another explosion…something she knew Jun and Devil Jin caused. Somehow she and Hwoarang survived. She managed to lug him to the nearest shelter and to call the paramedics. He had been knocked out pretty good, they told her. He had suffered a massive head concussion and now had been in a coma for three days.

She glanced at him in his hospital bed. He looked so calm asleep. Unlike how arrogant he looked when he wasn't.

She looked out the window into the day. It was so stormy. It was going to rain. She huddled under the thin sheet that had strangely been thrown over her. _Must have been Doo San-san. _

Baek Doo San was Hwoarang's master she had heard so little about. He was tall and had grey hair pulled up in a pony tail with a matching thin mustache. His presence made her feel that he was a strict teacher, which also left her wondering if he was, then why was Hwoarang the way _he_ was?

It didn't matter. He was polite and thankful Miya was there at the event…of _what_ _ever_ happened. Miya didn't say a word.

She heard a soft groan. She whipped her head up and rushed out of the chair. Hwoarang stirred in the hospital bed. Slowly his eyes opened. She leaned over him, "Good morning…"

"M-Miya?" he croaked and shakily reached to his head, "Where am I-?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, "You're in the hospital. You've been out for three days."

His eyes widened, "Three days!"

"Calm down," she hushed him, "Your master should be back soon."

"Master?"

She nodded.

He lowered his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillow. His eyes locked on the rain outside past her. Without looking at her he asked slowly, "Wh-what happened?"

She sighed, "Let's just say you must have done something piss Jin off and-well he came after you but it wasn't really-_him_."

He narrowed his eyes, "What? What do you mean it wasn't really-"

She patted his hand, "It's a _long_ story. In a nutshell Jin's blood is cursed and sometimes he has this-_alter_ ego that gets the best of him."

He finally returned her gazed, "You have no idea how crazy you sound-"

"Believe me. I _do_."

He shifted in the bed and winced, "-why did you come with me?"

She looked at him blankly, "He wanted me too. And…I wanted to apologize for confusing you. Jin and I weren't together. We were friends. It was just-"

"A misunderstanding. I get it. It doesn't matter anyway? It's already happened anyway. Right?" he almost smirked deviously.

Her nose scrunched up, knowing what he was hinting at, and looked away, "Yeah whatever."

"Sorry."

She looked back, "Hmm?"

"Sorry for being such a jerk," he said quietly, "And…sorry for _him_. Sorry he had to up and leave you."

She looked up at the muted TV to see news of the tournament, "He has bigger plans. He didn't want me in the picture. I don't blame him." She got up and found the remote in the chair.

"What exactly do you mean _bigger _plans?" he asked.

She turned off the TV, "Not sure. But I can sense he's going to be a very busy man for awhile. You'll see soon enough. Speaking of bigger plans-" she looked over at him, slowly walking back, "-Doo San-san said when you awoke he wanted to convince you to return to Korea."

"I…guess I'd go. There's nothing much left for me here," he looked into her eyes, "…I used to like hanging with you and all-"

"But we're not kids anymore," she nodded, "I know."

"What about you. What do you plan to do?"

This question made her sink back to the bed slowly in thought, "Well…wow. I guess…I never thought of it. I mean I have friends here but…"

"Ever-" he slid up a bit, "-thought about going back to your home country?"

"Home?" she looked down, eyes half closed, "Home…I don't even really have family to go home _to. _My two aunts are alive but-_heh_-they're all _over _the place. I couldn't keep up. When I think about it, I speak better Japanese than English. I write better in kanji than English-and my English grammar's that of a second grader's." She laughed a bit and went on, "I eat Japanese food and listen to more of their music than in America. I follow their customs…and everything else. For as long as I could remember I've always thought I was more Japanese than American. I've been living here for over ten years…"

"Well," he concluded for her, "Home is where the heart is I guess. I guess…you should go where you heart is."

She smiled slowly, "My heart…lies with my family."

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said your family was dead and the others weren't around."

She shook her head, "I _do _have family. I have had family all along-only if they'll have me. But she thinks they will. She _knows _they will."

"Who?" he was confused. There was strange look in her eyes. She had been so weird the last he remembered, staring off in to space and mumbling to herself.

"My master," she stood, "Thank you," and bowed, "You have been a good help. I know you just got up…but I have to get going. While you're alone it should be a good time to think about what the hell you want to do. I've already made up my mind. It's your turn to decide who you want to be."

She grabbed her bag from beside the chair and looked at him one last time, "By the way. My master says revenge is never the answer. And most of us have wanted to get it. But…do you really have a reason to get revenge? So he knocked you out a handful of times. At least…you've still got your master. If you've got barely any family at least you've got him."

She turned, "Good luck," and disappeared out the door.

He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes steadily breathing in. "I'm going to Korea. _With_ my master." He opened his eyes, "Thanks. _Dancer_."

"This is the place?" Miya asked stepping in front of a dojo.

"_Yes. It's still here…I remember it so well._"

Miya inhaled and pushed open the door. It smelled earthy and warm in there. Miya sensed the powerful aura-familiar pure aura she once knew. The dojo was empty except for a single person in a white short sleeved kimono and black baggy bottoms. Asuka Kazama practice certain stances and moves.

Miya smiled when she was done, "You're really good. How long have you been training?"

Asuka stooped and was surprised. Her eyebrows bunched together, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I've come to pay my respects to your family for their loss and also return of a family member."

"What are you trying to say?" Asuka asked defensively.

"It's not really me-in a way, isn't it?" Miya waved her hands.

Asuka crossed her arms looking her up and down, "…How exactly do you know Kazama style?"

"My master, Kazama Jun taught me. I have been told that she was your aunt. Am I correct?" Miya asked.

Asuka dropped her eyes and stubborn expression, "I…never knew her. How did you?"

"If you sit awhile I can explain…" Miya motioned her hand down. Asuka stared at her strongly then gave up.

She sat Indian style in front of Miya as Miya began to explain, "I was only a little girl when my father and I moved to Japan. We lived in a forest in secret because my father was a scientist. We lived in these old labs as he worked. I explored the forest one day and I met a woman and her son…"

Miya went on and on until she concluded it up to the last day of the fifth tournament. Asuka stared at her boldly, with a bit of surprise on her face. When Miya finished she eyed the teenager with hope.

Asuka finally said, "Why should I believe you?"

Miya took her hand. Asuka felt a gush of warmth and saw a bright white light. The light flashed away and Asuka saw Miya's green eyes were replaced with brown, "_Because it's the truth. You never knew me. But when you were all alone I thought of you and wished you to be happy. My big brother's wonderful daughter…I loved you even though we never met. And you'll love my Miya. We admire your strength and need your support. Miya is in for a tough time…"_

The light receded and Asuka was left wide eyed and flushed, "My…"

Miya smiled, a bit weak, "It gets harder to channel her every time. I feel sick lately."

Asuka stuttered, "Maybe-you'd like to meet my father? I want you-I want you to stay with us. Are you alone?"

"All I have is my master. I have few friends but I can't be with them now. Something is going to happen to me. Nothing bad…I'm not sure _what _but I can't pressure them."

Asuka nodded, "Come with me. He'll be glad to meet you."


	30. Uncatchable

Chapter 30

Asuka led her up great stone steps of an estate with a high wooden fence. They entered and Miya saw a large traditional house. In the beams it had beautiful carvings and was painted over with red. They walked along a stone path bordered by lush green grass.

"You're rich," Miya said.

Asuka glanced back, "Not really. This place has been in our family for years."

"It's nice."

She smiled a bit, "Wait till you see the garden."

They came into the entryway and removed their shoes. Miya remembered being taught this when she was a girl back in Yakushima.

"You can borrow my slippers," Asuka said, "I like going bare footed."

Miya bowed slightly with gratitude, "Arigato. For someone so haught- I mean _tough _you're actually kind of nice."

"Just _stay _on my good side," she chuckled.

Asuka led her inside and she saw a vast room with plenty of furniture. A woman stood when she saw them. She had dark hair like Asuka, only it was pulled into a tight bun with straight chopped bangs.

"Mom, this is a friend of mine," Asuka introduced, "Porter Miya. "

Miya bowed, "Hello Kazama-san."

The woman nodded, "Welcome to our home. What is the occasion upon your visit? How long have you known Asuka?"

"She's here to speak to Dad," Asuka interrupted, "About Jun…"

The woman's eyes widened, "…He's in the washitsu."

Asuka nodded and lead Miya through a hallway to a slide door. She pulled it open and announced, "Dad, you have a guest."

Miya looked in the room and saw a middle aged man with short, brushed back black hair. His arm was in a sling and he had a bandaged taped to his temple. She felt his spirit was tired, but still true.

_He's her brother. _

"_I haven't seen him in several years. My brother, Haruto. _"

He sat at a low table, legs crossed his eyes closed. He opened them when Miya stepped forward and bowed.

"Good morning, Kazama-sama," she greeted.

"Who-who are you?" Haruto asked in awe.

"My name is Miya. My master was Jun. May I sit with you?"

He nodded slowly. Asuka left, closing the door behind her.

She sat on a mat before him, "Thank you."

"I…I can feel her presence within you…" he said quietly, "How…is this possible?"

"I am like you. Like your family," she explained, "I can feel and see things others cannot. I met your sister when I was a child. She took me under her wing and trained me."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here?"

She closed her eyes, "I have a story to tell. If you will listen you will understand."

He stared at her awhile and nodded.

Then she began. She told him where she was originally from, why she came to Japan, how she met Jun and Jin, why she had to leave, how she met Jin, how they went their separate ways, how she fought Kazuya and was taken to Honmaru, how Jin became Devil Jin and they fled back to Yakushima, and then how they entered the fifth tournament. She explained about Kazuya's pact and how she noticed her abilities at a young age. She explained how Jun stored her spirit inside her. She then confided how she was afraid…

"That's why…that's why I am here," she ended.

His eyes burned into hers and he said not a word.

He finally said, "Are **you **the one that keeps my sister's soul from passing on? Or is it because of the **devils** you dance with. When birds break the wings they die. Leave your soul to rest so my sister can as well. Have you not realized you were to die from the start-?"

"I **can't**," she cried out, "Not now! Not ever! I must save them!"

"The weight of the Mishima family is not yours to bear, child," he said sternly, "Neither is it mine."

"_But it is __**mine**_," Jun said, "_I am the Chosen One and I must save my children from the evil that awaits. The evil will spread like fire and destroy us all, Onii. This woman is afraid that she will not be able to protect what has been bestowed upon her. She is afraid the evil will try to consume it just as it did my own son when he was still in the womb. She is growing weak and needs us. She needs __**you**__."_

Jun held out a hand. His eyes were large and he shakily placed his on hers. "_Haruto, I stay not because they hold me back. I stay because I choose. And Miya has brought me back to my family. Rejoice! Care for the broken bird. I taught her how to fly. Now you must actually help her take to the air."_

He nodded, "Yes, Imouto. I will care for her. I see now." As he held Jun and Miya's hand at the same time he could feel Miya's emotions. Her strength and determination, but also her fear. She was alone in reality and needed someone to help her stand. After long she would get back up.

Miya near collapsed and he made his way around the table and sighed. "Rest," he laid her head in his lap, "Rest, Miya-san. Rest now. You are safe here."

Slowly tears rolled down her cheeks.

Miya's eyes flashed open. She rose in the bed-_her_ bed now as Asuka had told her. The room was plain, Miya expected that much. She wanted to fill it up with her favorite color and pictures of people she once knew to surround her. She cracked her neck and groaned. She hadn't slept good at all. She still felt antsy even after she had let it all out through tears in Haruto's lap…he barely knew her…they all barely knew her and they took her in. _Because of Jun. _

"_It's not just because I reasoned with them…I didn't really have to. Onii sees the good spirit in you and wants you to be in his home."_

Miya stretched her arms but couldn't put on a smile. She patted down her slept on hair and walked out. She made her away to the kitchen to see a single figure standing at the stove.

"Coffee?" Mrs. Kazama asked.

"Yes, please," Miya sat at the empty kitchen table, "Asuka's not up?"

She chuckled, "She's _never _up."

"And Kazama-sama?"

"In the gardens. What do you want in it?"

"Nothing."

Mrs. Kazama sat a mug in front of her, "You like it black?"

Miya nodded, "I've been drinking it like this since I was-hmmm," she buried her self in the bitter smell. _Have I really-?_

"_Since you were nine._"

Miya smiled, "You've always been better at remembering things than me. Seems like I only concentrate on complicated things now."

"Hmm?" Mrs. Kazama looked at her in confusion, then her eyes dropped in realization, "Oh-you're talking to-Haruto's sister…"

Miya nodded, "It's-alright. Don't be freaked out."

Mrs. Kazama smiled, "No! I'm very used to such. Sometimes I hear whispers when I go into the back gardens. I suppose when you're around Kazamas you learn their ways and suddenly you get-well for lack of better words _infected."_

Miya's head snapped up, "_Infected_?"

Mrs. Kazama who had sat down leaned on her hands and looked away, "…Asuka began to talk to the air when she was six. Luckily only at _home_. This place-these grounds are a special place…It might be the most spiritual place for miles…"

"Hmm…I never talked to the wind when I was a girl," Miya then said, "I didn't start reading emotions until I came to Japan."

"That makes since."

Miya sat her mug down, "How you figure?"

Mrs. Kazama's dark eyes remained locked on the tiled floor. "No one knows really…how the Kazamas came across such abilities. Perhaps it is in their blood like so many familiar curses in history. Some families are cursed with misfortune and others death. Some families are cursed with obsession and ambition for only one thing that can cure their instability of strength and force: _Power_."

_Mishima wise, of course. _Miya stifled a sigh, _They're too famous._

"Some families are cursed with _better ears and eyes_."

"You."

"Me!' she hooted, "I'm only _married_ into the family-though sometimes I can hear them. The things normal humans cannot. Maybe it's in their blood…or maybe that sacred ability is much a familiar to a martial art. It's passed down through tradition on a family…and is sometimes welcomed to a worthy outsider."

Miya's face was blank, though her eyes were growing large.

Mrs. Kazama sipped her creamy coffee, "It's all _theoretical_ of course."

Miya smiled, "Theoretical is where it all _began_."

"Oh Miya-!" Xiaoyu stopped as soon as she saw her friend's face. Miya looked full of despair.

Xiaoyu halted at the corridor.

"Hey, Xiao…"Miya greeted slowly.

Xiaoyu rushed forward and embraced her friend, "Why'd you call from a payphone-and why are you here?"

Xiaoyu saw Asuka standing behind Miya with a scowl on her face. Xiaoyu jumped back and pointed, "You're from the tournament!"

"_What _of it?" Asuka crossed her arms, "Miya's who _is _this ditz?"

"Ditz!" Xiaoyu fumed, "Listen here-"

"Enough!" Miya held two hands between to stop them, "No beefing! I will not allow you both to disrespect Haruto-sama's home."

"Who?" Xiayou asked.

"My father," Asuka answered.

"And Jin's uncle," Miya added.

Xiaoyu's big brown eyes were wide and she grinned, "I knew he had more family! You must be his cousin!"

Asuka rolled her eyes, "What? Did 'he's my father' give it away?"

Xiaoyu ignored her comment, "Oh Miya, you've got to tell me what's going on-"

Miya sighed, "Please, come inside."

They were sat alone in the living room when Miya began to instruct Xiaoyu, "Alright. Listen closely. I want you to visit me, but only once a month alright? And don't ever call me-I'll call you. But never from my cell."

"But-"

Miya shushed her, "Shh. And when you come here take a different route every time."

"Miya-"

"Shh! _Every _time. Alright?"

Xiaoyu pouted, "Okay…but why?"

Miya looked at her bare feet, "I'm…sick. I'm in hid-"

"Oh _no_!" Xiaoyu exclaimed before she could finish, "How sick? It's a cold-or is it **cancer! **Does Jin know-"

"No!"

Xiaoyu veered back at Miya exasperated face. Miya then frowned, "I'm sorry…I've been having mood swings. I'm in hiding. I'm sick-I don't what with. But Jun can tell me. It's just…I've been warned I have to stay a secret. I'm wanted by both he Zaibatsu and G Corp."

"But _why_?"

"Let's just say I'm in contact with someone they don't want me to be-G Corporations specifically. And…the Zaibatsu's because…well you see ever since me and Jin went back to Yakushima I've been training _real _hard…but not on my fighting style…"

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows, "So…?"

"First I had to obtain balance," Miya held up a finger, "With body and mind. Then I had to learn how to work with that balance. My mind-well that was easy…but my body is just a pain. I had to learn to just let go of my strings so my body could be controlled much more easy."

"What do you mean," Xiaoyu wondered, "Anyone can control the body with their brain. It's been designed so."

"Not my brain…my _mind_," Miya shook her head.

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"Not _technically_," Miya explained, "It's like-I had to let go of my bodily attachments. That way I didn't have to balance mind and body. I could fuse them together. So I could move faster and think faster."

"Why would you want to do that? You're a good fighter-"

"You're missing the _point_. I had to become uncatchable. To move and _think_ ahead of the Tekken Force."

Xiaoyu put her hands on her hips and said in a warning tone, "_Miya._"

"Look I'm only telling you because I might need your help later on."

Xiaoyu's angry expression dropped, "With what?"

"If anything goes wrong-I never existed."

"_What_?"

Miya grabbed her hand, "Just trust me-"

Xiaoyu bit her lip, "Miya, I've heard rumors…about Jin-"

Miya blinked, "I know. That's why I'm scared."

Xiaoyu clutched her hand fiercely, "Miya…how sick _are_ you?"

Miya's eyes snapped open, "I'm about to find out." She tightened her own hands around Xiaoyu's, "So…tell me. What's been going on in your life?"

A warm smile was brought back on Xiaoyu's face, "Well, I've had a _couple_ of boyfriends since we last spoke."


	31. Freedom FINAL

A/N: Before you read yes this is the last chapter. It involves some Japanese mythology so if it seems I've gotten things mixed up, oh well. I've been inspired too much by Avatar the Last Airbender. There's is a possibility this story will be continued in a sequel or something of the such. I just want feed back on what you guys thought!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Miya walked out of the back door onto several wooden planks making a path. Cherry trees lined the edges, pink blossoms swaying in the breeze. She walked farther down the path. Where there was grass it was a lush green. Where there were bushes of flowers they bloomed in warm colors. Where there was gravel it was raked into beautiful patterns. She crossed off the grass and onto stones slabs leading to a small pond bordered by large, smooth rocks. Sitting under a wooden over hang in front of the pond was Haruto. He sat with his legs crossed in a traditional kimono. His cane, which was always with him, was thrown across his knees. His eyes were closed.

The wind blew, slightly knocking off loose blossoms. His eyes snapped open, "Miya."

"You wanted to see me?"

He nodded, "Come sit by me, child."

She walked over to him and plopped down on the stone. She saw coy fish swimming in the calm pond. "Your garden is beautiful. It feels-"

He glanced at her, "Yes. That feeling…of peace. It balances the mind…and allows the mind to slip where needed."

"Slip where needed?" she asked.

"If you are to be one of us you must let go of this world," he said.

She looked into the water, "I have-"

"You've released your physical attachments," he explained, "Not your mental ones. Leave them behind. You can regain them. But clearing your soul, clouding it, then clearing it again is not a life to live. These loopholes won't always exist, Miya-san."

She sighed.

'You want to _see_ my sister. Not just hear her. You want to not just feel her presence by have it. Even for a second. There are things you must know by her telling you. Face to face. Otherwise you won't take it well."

She looked at him in surprise. "How did-?"

"I have excelled in my ability. I am far more advanced than you."

"Are you saying you can read my mind?"

He only gave her a smug smile and looked to the sky, "I have nearly mastered my ability to be in complete one with the spirits-dead and _alive_. Nothing more." He then looked at her, "Silly girl. You think spirits are ones without their body? No. We are all spirits. All has spirits. Every object is alive in its own way. It has its own spirit-not necessarily a soul. We read spirits, Miya."

She looked away, "So-you read my mind?"

He sighed, "Let go. You'll get what you need."

She arched an eyebrow, "Just-let go?" _But why? I don't understand._

"Breathe and let go. It's hard for some and simple for others. But it can only happen in a second. You must be on time exactly as your opening comes. You must go as soon as you inhale. Your timing must be precise," he suddenly waved out his cane _whoosh! _At the same moment a blossom had been drifting down and fell exactly on the tip of the cane. She watched in awe.

"In our long talks I have learned you are good at math, yes?" he turned to her, still holding up the cane.

"Not preferably," she rolled her eyes.

"But you are good at calculations. Try it as so."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She breathed in…nothing.

"Just empty everything," he ordered, "Then let it all in at once when you breathe."

She nodded once more and cleared her mind once memory at a time. Recent and the past. She pushed it all away. As she did so her eyes dully locked onto the water. She watched how still and flat the surface was. The darkness filled each corner of her mind. She hadn't realized the whole time she had been holding her breath.

He smirked and tipped the cane where the blossom would fall.

The images were fading in her mirrors but they wouldn't go away. They kept reflecting in the water. Her room of glass, the water mirroring it all.

She gritted her teeth as a gunshot rang out shooting the mirrors.

The blossom hit the water causing one large ripple to spread.

At that exact moment the inhaled. Darkness had clouded over the trees, the walk way, and Haruto. The shards of glass clattered into nothing.

She looked around to find her in a tangled mass of green. It was life. So full of life. There were branches and vines with sand on the ground. The atmosphere looked something like a jungle. _What is this place?_

The vines and leaves hung from the sky. She began to walk slowly, not sure where to go.

The vines melted into tall rods of bamboo almost making walls around her. She pushed them aside. They were warm! She could feel them pulsating. _Weird! Like a-heartbeat! This place is life. And the rests of the beat -that's death._

She pushed the branches and realized, _This is the spirit world!_

She saw a giant red arch. She bowed at it and entered. She saw a vast pond of water. She stepped into the water. As soon as she did she sunk right in. It rose around her. She began to gasp.

_I can breath?_

The water didn't flow to her nose and mouth. It was as if it was oxygen. She walked across the ocean floor seeing mounds of coral, like a jungle themselves, in red and white. Schools of colorful fish swam around her. She walked through the water with ease following no path. _What now?_

She then saw a giant dragon colored in deep red of crimson and claret. He was long and was curled around at ancient stone. He turned his head to her and opened his eyes which where a bright blue, "_Who goes there_?" His head was as big as her body was tall.

Her eyes widened, _Did that dragon just talk?_

"I am Miya," she bowed, "From who's presence am I graced with?"

"_I am Ryo-Wo," _he answered. She shivered and his name snapped to mind, _Jun used to tell me and Jin stories about him! He's the God of the Sea. The Dragon King!_

"_And what_-" he raised his head, "-_is an earth walker doing here?_"

She gulped as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I am searching for my master, Kazama Jun ."

"_Kazama Jun …that earthly name means nothing to me," _he replied and laid his head back down.

She tightened her fists, "Dragon King, perhaps you _do _know her. I have been told she was here."

"_I cannot help you_," he seemed agitated as he were ready to strike out at her.

She shivered but remained strong. She thought a moment, "…She's called…The Chosen One!"

His eyes widened and he slither in a flash around her, his snout right in her face, "_Chosen One! Ah I see. __And what importance does she bring you?_" He snorted, fiery smoke being blown in her face.

She coughed and waved it away. She then replied, "She was my master…I need her help."

"_All answers you seek are within your own self. If you already know the truth…though you may not know it…why must you seek it from someone else?"_

Her eyes flitted down, "I may know it-but not be aware…but some humans won't believe it until they are told so."

He scoffed, "_Earthwalkers…such insolent, stubborn creatures. She dwells in the forest. I will have a guide escort you."_

"Thank you!" she grinned, but was cut off but his roar.

"_Now __**be GONE!**__"_

She nodded and felt as if she was floating up. She _was_. She drifted up through the water and found her self standing a top of the surface. She looked at the bamboo before her and saw a black and white bear, "…Panda?"

She bear seemed to smile at her. She smiled her self and ran back on ground, "Panda! You're a spirit!"

"_Yes_," Panda replied, "_I am originally from the spirit world but gave up my immorality to walk the mortal world."_

"But why?"

"_I was prayed to to guard her when she was born. I came love that human girl. She is my friend._"

"Oh, Xiaoyu!"

Panda nodded.

Miya then said, "Will you take me to Jun?" Panda got on all fours signifying a 'yes'.

Miya hopped on her back and Panda charged off.

She looked up to see large trees towering far up to heaven with was bordered by giant mounts of mist. The mist swirled and swirled, ever changing. The branches spread out a large as hallways. She slowly rose admiring the scenery.

"This is amazing, Panda! It almost feels like Yakushima.," she wrapped her arms around Panda's fuzzy neck.

Panda walked slowly, "_Here_." Then halted.

Miya saw a giant red arch. She slid of Panda and hugged her, "Thank you."

"_She resides in the air. Keep your eyes to the sky_."

Miya turned to the arch and bowed. She entered and began to walk. She examined the sky until she saw several branches looping around each other as if they were holding up something.

_She must be up there!_

Miya climbed onto one of the large branches and walk down it. She leapt to another one. She continued to climb up and up until the came to the circling branches. She stepped onto them and saw the held up a giant stone slab. Sitting cross legged in the middle was a woman in flowing white robes. The woman had black, short hair.

"Sensei!"

Jun smiled, "Welcome Miya. Sit, please."

A great joy flooded over her and she had the impulse to hug Jun. Miya calmed herself. She sat across from Jun. "This place…"Miya looked around, "I didn't know it existed. I never paid much attention to Japanese beliefs-or Christianity. That what I was taught growing up but…"

"No one is wrong Miya. We we're all telling the same story just in different ways," Jun explained, "This is the place where guardians of things reside such as elements or places. Mortal spirits come here when they die. They must travel this place going either to the Overworld or Underworld."

"So this place…"Miya figured, "Is kind of like a Purgatory in a sense-only people are waiting to go to Hell too."

"Yes. Exactly," Jun said.

Miya looked at her bare feet, "Jun…you were never dead…but is your body?"

"That's not important," Jun's smile faded, "You're the subject of the matter."

Miya looked up in a hurry, "What's wrong with me? Am I dying? I feel a pit of despair in my stomach that something bad is about to happen-"

"No, no, no!" Jun waved her hands, "You mistake that for worry. You are not sick-though your body believes you are. Miya I'm so proud of you."

"Wha-?" Miya's head jerked back, "For _what_?"

Jun chuckled, "You have learned so much. At first you learned confidence. Then you learned strength. Then you learned patience. Your wounds have healed as you've learned to believe not only in others but in yourself. You have become strong in body and mind and you have learned to wait and listen until you may act when it's the right time. Then you learned balance. You balanced out your emotions and energy. Finally you learned control. With your mind now at full power you learned how control swiftly control not only your body, but your existence."

Miya began to smile, "I did say I was a fast learner."

"And now," Jun continued, "When you return to the mortal world you will have learned something else."

"What?"

Jun held out her hand, fingers brushing Miya's forehead. A burst of light exploded in front of Miya's eyes and engulfed everything.

"_Freedom."_

Miya's eyes opened and she was still sitting by Haruto. He looked at her, "What do you know?"

She breathed out, "I…always thought I had forgotten how to fly. And as I listened to Jun, growing up and struggling with memories and reality-I thought I still wouldn't be able to fly."

"And…"

Her eyes met his, "But I've always been able to fly. I know confidence, strength, patience, balance, and control…and finally freedom."

He smiled, "You're ready to be free now."

"No." She looked away, "Not yet. I know but I must dwell here. There's something I must do. I have to-"

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I understand."

"I need your help though. There's something I have to protect-not just myself," she looked away into the air, "Something I need to protect from the evil of the Mishima family."

She closed her eyes and laid down beside Haruto in silence. _I thought it was over. I thought when Jin won the tournament the evil would end. _

The wind ruffled the blossoms sending them into the air once more. They landed around her and Haruto.

_I thought it was over…but it's only the beginning. _

**END**

_**To be continued…**_


	32. Preview of Sequel: Rising Saints

A/N: Here's a preview of the sequel to Dying Devils. It's called Rising Saints and introduces my new OC, nine year old Natsumi Kazama. If you want to read some more I'll post the link, but I don't know it Fanfiction. net will let me. It won't *sigh* Type in fan fiction . net then a then a slash then s/8263011/1/Rising_Saints if you wanna go directly to it.

If not you can find it on my profile of in the list of Tekken stories.

* * *

><p>Natsumi hugged her knees and looked away, "When's…she coming home."<p>

Asuka perked up, "Miya?…I don't know."

"She's been gone fore three months, "Natsumi continued, "Maybe she found-"

"I said I don't know!"

Natusmi was used to Asuka's snaps and just sat there in silence. Asuka's eye brows pushed together and she came over to Natsumi and said softly, "I know…I miss her too. I'm sorry."

"You know…I was really scared," Natsumi said quietly.

"Oh…because Hisa was going to hurt Karter?"

Natsumi shook her head, "No…when I saw her yank his hair it was almost as if something dark bubbled inside and made me hot and angry. I could feel heat come up inside like I was a furnace…then dark things began to cloud my eyes…I think I was fainting or something? But that-"

"Don't worry about it," Asuka assured though her voice seemed rushed when she said it, "Sometimes when a heap of emotions falls on you feel…dizzy."

Natsumi noticed her tone but nodded anyway, "…Asuka, sometimes I feel different from everybody else…"

"Everybody's different, "Asuka said and patted her hair, "…Now you go to bed…tomorrow it Saturday so that means its me and you one on one together early at six."

Natsumi nodded, "You're right. Goodnight Asuka," she stood and headed for the door.

"Hey."

Natsumi turned around.

Asuka then said with a strange look of uncertainty, "Don't…try to get angry okay?"

Natsumi was a bit confused but nodded anyway. _Don't get angry?…why?_


End file.
